


penguin

by legitnayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Curses, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character(s), POV Third Person, Parent Death, Past Relationship(s), Present Tense, Rape, References to Depression, Sex, Sexual Content, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if any twice members are reading this i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 55,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legitnayeon/pseuds/legitnayeon
Summary: Chaeyoung was happy with Tzuyu. In fact, days before Tzuyu decided otherwise, she had bought a ring to propose to her lover. Of course, the very date she was going to make the move, Tzuyu breaks up. Fresh out of college, Chaeyoung now has no one. Then, she is reintroduced to an old friend from high school and everything changes from there.(complete)





	1. Unplanned Depression

"Hey, Tzuyu?" Chaeyoung says, gripping the taller girl's hand tightly. 

 

She turns towards her and smiles, "Yeah, Chaeng?" 

 

"You love me back, don't you?" the shorter girl asks.

 

Tzuyu giggles quietly and then smiles, "Of course I do." 

 

"Good," Chaeyoung fixes the strap of her bag. "Where do you see us in the future?" 

 

The taller girl takes a moment to think and then replies, "Probably married." 

 

"Really?" 

 

"Chaeng, I can't imagine a day without you. Of course, I want to get married." 

 

"Okay. In exactly two years I'll propose then." 

 

"You know my answer will be yes." 

 

"I love you." 

 

"I love you more."

 

**TWO YEARS LATER**

 

 

Chaeyoung opens up the messaging app on her phone, smiling. 

 

_tigeruwu: hey tzuyu_

 

She looks up from her phone and takes a deep breath, watching her breath in the cold air. Her phone buzzes. 

 

_choutzuyu: yeah_

 

 

Chaeyoung sighs. Tzuyu is so boring on text. 

 

_tigeruwu: are you doing anything tonight?_

 

_choutzuyu: no why_

 

_tigeruwu: cool i'll pick you up at 6:30 and wear something nice._

 

_choutzuyu: oh I've been meaning to talk to you about something so this is perfect_

 

_tigeruwu: cool <3 _

_tigeruwuL: luv u_

 

_choutzuyu: right back atchu_

 

Chaeyoung laughs to herself at her girlfriend's text messages. Bland, boring, unusual, but, perfect. Chaeyoung loves Tzuyu with all her heart. 

 

She nods to herself and stands up from the busstop seat she was sitting on. She quickly checks the time on her phone, 5:00. Just enough time to get home, get her car, and pick Tzuyu up. 

  
Walking up the stairs of the bus, she consciously shoves her hand in her pocket to check if the small box was still in there. It took four days and nearly twelve hours of work a day, but she managed to get an engagement ring. She knew the second Tzuyu had asked her out that she was, in fact, the one for her. 

 

 Her phone buzzed. She quickly removed her hand from her pocket and looked at her phone. Her best friend, Dahyun, was calling her. 

 

"Hey, Dubu," Chaeyoung says casually.

 

"You gonna do it?" Dahyun replies. 

 

"Propose?"

 

"Yup." 

 

"Yeah, tonight." 

 

"Oh, damn. Two years really went by quick." 

 

"I agree. How's Sana?"

 

She hears the older girl scream in the background. 

 

"Currently watching a horror movie."

 

"No, I mean--" 

 

"What, Sana?" It's followed by a loud sound and a 'be right back' from her closest friend. 

 

Chaeyoung sighs. Sana has always been Dahyun's number one priority ever since they started dating. A couple seconds later, her friend returns. 

 

"Hey, Chaeng, sorry. Sana like threw her phone at the tv and then like it set off a chain reaction in our living room. Nothing some tape can't fix, though."

 

"Dubu, you need me to come over tommorrow and help?" 

 

There's silence for a couple seconds. "Yeah, if you don't mind. Wanna talk to Sana? She's like jumping all over me and it's adorable, but annoying." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs, "Sure." 

 

Immediately, she hears the phone be passed between the girls. 

 

"Hey, Chang-ah!" Sana exclaims happily. "Did you get our wedding invitation?" 

 

"Yup. I'll definitely be there." 

 

Sana giggles happily in response. "I really like your new message name. 'Tigeruwu' oh it's so like you!" 

 

The bus stops and Chaeyoung begins to get out. "Thanks, Sana." 

 

"Dubu wants to talk to you again. Love you, Chang-ah!"

 

"Love you too, Sana," Chaeyoung replies. 

 

"I'll let you have some time to get ready," Dahyun says. "Goodluck tonight! We love you!" 

 

"Love you, Dubu!" Chaeyoung says and then hangs up the phone. She quickly grabs the keys from her pocket and unlocks the door to her apartment. 

 

Everyone says her apartment is the most amazing apartment ever. It really _is._ It's two bedroom, two bath, one office, a living room, kitchen, balcony, dining room, and even an extra room she uses as her game room. It's not cheap, but it's home and Chaeyoung can't imagine herself anywhere else. 

 

Chaeyoung's phone buzzes. 

 

_princessimnayeon: hey chaeng_

_princessimnayeon: did u do it_

 

_tigeruwu: no tonight i am_

 

_princessimnayeon: i'm gonna be the maid of honor right_

 

_tigeruwu: what_

 

_princessimnayeon: my question was very very clear_

_princessimnayeon: it's a simple yes or no answer_

_princessimnayeon: and I promise I won't hate you if you say no_

 

_tigeruwu: i kinda wanted dubu to be the maid of honor tho unnie_

 

_princessimnayeon: but_

_princessimnayeon: i'm the one that was like 'hey chaeng tzuyu is really hot you should go for her'_

 

_tigeruwu: i'll think about it_

_tigeruwu: tzuyu needs to have consent unnie_

 

_princessimnayeon: yeah she's gonna say yes so_

_princessimnayeon: well goodluck tonight! luv uuuuuu_

 

_tigeruwu: <3_

 

Chaeyoung takes her jacket off and checks the time again. 5:20. 

 

*****************************************

 

6:10. Chaeyoung runs around her apartment, making sure her outfit looks fine and her hair isn't a wreck. Where's her phone? She left it on the table? Wait, which table? The white one. Which room? All of them have white ones. It lasts for minutes on end. 

 

6:20. Chaeyoung takes on last look in her bag and at herself and nods. She will get a yes. Her phone buzzes. 

 

_chefshorthair: hey chaengie nayeon told me that ur gonna propose! goooooood luck! <3333333_

 

_tigeruwu: thanks, jeongyeon unnie!_

 

_chefshorthair: btdubs nayeon keeps complaining about something about the maid of honor?_

 

_tigeruwu: tell her she can be the flower girl lol_

 

_chefshorthair: she's considering on not posting a pic of u now_

 

_tigeruwu: which one shit_

 

_chefshorthair: the one where you fell down the stairs and she got a pic mid fall_

 

_tigeruwu: i'll shoot her_

 

_chefshorthair: "I'm not afraid to make things the way they should be" -Nayeon_

 

_tigeruwu: tell her she's not invited to the wedding_

 

_chefshorthair: she deleted the pic and she said everything's cool_

 

_tigeruwu: cool_

_tigeruwu: gotta go luv u jeongie_

 

_chefshorthair: bye baby chaeng_

 

*******

 

6:30. Right on time. She spots Tzuyu in the doorway and beeps happily on the horn. Tzuyu gets into the car and Chaeyoung kisses her. It's something she could never quite understand. Tzuyu's lips are so perfectly soft and pink that she wishes she could just kiss them forever. The kiss is different then usual, though. Something about it seems like Chaeyoung was the only one that wanted it, but she just shrugs it off. 

 

The drive is more silent then usual. 

 

Chaeyoung asks how her day was, she says 'pretty good i guess,' and not her usual 'it's better now that I'm with you.'

 

Chaeyoung asks if anything is wrong and Tzuyu just sighs and begins to play on her phone. She catches a glimpse of Tzuyu's phone and notices her messaging with Dahyun, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon. She shakes her head, but can't resist another look. She sees a 'Oh shit we've made a mistake' from Jeongyeon and a 'Tzuyu you bitch don't you dare hurt her like that' from Dahyun and a 'TZUYU NO' from Nayeon. 

 

It wasn't actually happening. She ignores it. 

 

"Hey, Chaeng?" The younger girl's voice scares her. 

 

"Y-yeah?" Chaeyoung responds

 

 _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT_ was all that went through her head.  

 

"I don't think I should wait any longer to say this." Chaeyoung heart drops to hell. "I have something really important to say and your friends don't agree with me, but I've recently been not feeling how I used to." 

 

"W-what do you mean? Like with me?" 

 

"I feel like I can't saying that I love you without it feeling like I'm forcing it." 

 

"Are you..." Chaeyoung feels the tears rush to her eyes. "Are you...breaking up?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

There's silence in the car. It feels like the streetlight is red for years. This wasn't happening. Chaeyoung was going to propose. They'd get married and move in together and adopt a kid and Nayeon would-

 

"I'm sorry, Chaeyoung." 

 

"Was it me? What did I do wrong?" 

 

"No, no. Chaeyoung, you're perfect-" How dare she call her perfect at such a time. "-it's just that my feelings changed." 

 

"So you like someone else?" 

 

"I'm not gay." 

 

The red light continues even though there are even any other cars on the road. 

 

"But-"

 

"It doesn't feel right to be with a girl anymore. I don't have feeling for you anymore. I mean we can just be friends if you want-" 

 

"I'll drop you off at your house." 

 

"Wait, Chaeng I still want-"

 

"I don't..." Chaeyoung can't breathe. "I can't..." Her heart feels like it's going to just stop and never turn on again. She wishes it will. She wishes she could just die right now so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain of this breakup. "Tzuyu..." Her hand starts shaking. "I..." Her vision goes blurry. "Tzuyu I was going to propose." 

 

 

 


	2. How Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not a very good day for Chaeyoung, but a certain someone makes it a lot better.

Chaeyoung wanted to die more every second. Tzuyu broke up with her. She just agreed to be dropped off and walked into her house. Of course, she hears a light buzz from her phone.

 

_choutzuyu: chaeyoungie_

 

_tigeruwu: what the fuck tzuyu_

 

_choutzuyu: i’m sorry_

_choutzuyu: i just left without saying goodbye_

 

_tigeruwu: no need it doesn’t make me feel any better_

 

_choutzuyu: chaeyoungie please_

 

_tigeruwu: i don’t give you permission to talk informally to me anymore_

 

_choutzuyu: fine. unnie please_

 

_tigeruwu: leave me alone_

 

Chaeyoung looks up from her phone and slams it on the table. 

 

“I still love you,” she whispers to herself. “But it’s useless now.” 

 

Theres a small knock of her door, something rare. 

 

“Who’s there?” Chaeyoung yells.

 

”Uh...it’s Dubu.”

 

”And Nayeon.”

 

”Jeongyeon.” 

 

“And friends.” 

 

Chaeyoung sighs. “Why are you all here?”

 

The door opens and she honestly doesn’t even mind it. She prefers that they make themselves at home. 

 

She sees two girls she’s never seen before. The standing next to Nayeon is tall, her body is perfectly shaped. She is blonde and has a fun smile. She clearly is stupid. The other one is unique. She looks quiet and smart, something Chaeyoung never sees and find quite uncommon. Her hair is black and covers the front of her eyes. 

 

Chaeyoung and the blacked haired stranger connect eyes for a couple seconds and in that time, Chaeyoung feel like all of her problems had been solved. 

 

The reality hit. 

 

Her heart hurt. 

 

Her body ached. 

 

She hadn't showered or bothered to care for her hygiene at all since yesterday. 

 

Her face was bright red and smeared with mascara. 

 

She wasn't even wearing a bra and was still in her pajamas. 

 

Most of all, she wanted the pain to stop. 

 

She wished it was all just some nightmare and she'd wake up with Tzuyu by her side and Gucci barking to wake them up. 

 

But that was the thing, that wouldn't happen because she had tried to pinch herself awake for hours and she still hasn't woken up. 

 

She's lost hope she'll ever find love again. 

  
"I'm Momo," the blonde says, holding out her hand for Chaeyoung to shake it. Yup, definitely stupid. 

 

"I'm Mina," the black hair says. She just does an awkward wave. "We're sorry we didn't ask to come over, but we're friends of Dahyuns. From highschool. I believe I messaged you the other day, actually." 

 

Chaeyoung's eye widen in realization and her memory flashes back to the text. 

 

At that time, Chaeyoung was watching Gucci, Tzuyu's dog. It was a couple months ago and Tzuyu was in China visiting her grandparents. Chaeyoung was at the park, the air was as cold as fall could get, nearly 40 degrees. She was sitting on a bench watching Gucci play with some random poodle when her phone buzzed. 

 

_minaripenguins:_ _Hey Chaeyoung._

 

She responded. Why not? 

 

_tigeruwu: Who's this?_

 

_minaripenguins: Minari Mina. We went to highschool together._

 

_tigeruwu: doesn't ring a bell_

 

_minaripenguins: I was in your AP Lab Bio class in sophmore year?_

 

_tigeruwu: ?_

 

_minaripenguins: Mr. Lee?_

 

_tigeruwu: OH_

_tigeruwu: you sat next to the creepy girl right_

 

_minaripenguins: yup, Jeen. God, that was awful._

 

_tigeruwu: yeah_

_tigeruwu: what's up?_

 

_minaripenguins: more like how'd i get your username_

 

_tigeruwu: right_

 

_minaripenguins: I got it from Tzuyu. She said we had stuff in common._

 

_tigeruwu: ahhhhh tzuyu is the best_

 

_minaripenguins: we should meet up and catch up with eachother sometime_

 

_tigeruwu: yeah we should_

 

 

Chaeyoung returned back to reality. Minari Mina. 


	3. Minari Mina

**FOUR YEARS BEFORE (Art class senior year)**

 

Chaeyoung always caught the young girl staring. She was in an all girl's school, so sexually confused was basically a religion there. 

 

"Minari Mina?" the teacher said. 

 

She looked away from Chaeyoung and responded. "Yes, sir?"

 

He was surprised and giggled nervously. "You were spaced out..." he looked over at Chaeyoung, "...and I just wanted to know if you're okay." 

 

Minari Mina. That's a pretty name. Chaeyoung sort of hates her name. It's boring. Son Chaeyoung. All of her friends have interesting names, Chou Tzuyu is her favorite. Minari Mina. It gives her goosebumps. It's  _too_ perfect. Her phone buzzes lightly in her pocket. 

 

_princessimnayeon: son chaeyoung_

 

_tigeruwu: what_

 

_princessimnayeon: get off your phone_

_princessimnayeon: this is art class and ur favorite subject_

 

_tigeruwu: the i learned the girls name_

_tigeruwu: the one that keeps staring_

 

_princessimnayeon: spill_

 

_tigeruwu: Minari Mina_

 

_princessimnayeon: she's from japan i think_

_princessimnayeon: sana is friends with her_

_princessimnayeon: and there is another one but idk what her name is_

 

_tigeruwu: add sana to the chat she prob knows_

 

_princessimnayeon added shyshyshy and tigeruwu to a groupchat_

 

_shyshyshy: heyyyyyyy~~~~~~~~~~~~~ <333333333333333_

 

_princessimnayeon: a regret i'll remember for the rest of my life_

 

_shyshyshy: ;(_

 

_tigeruwu: hey sana unnie do you know the japanese girls name_

 

_shyshyshy: yup!_

_shyshyshy: one of them is in your art class and lab bio and her name is Mina_

_shyshyshy: the other one is in all freshman classes so you'll never see her, but she's in my dance class after school her name is Momo_

 

_princessimnayeon: but i never see her_

 

_shyshyshy: she has no free time because she fails everything_

 

_tigeruwu: oof_

 

Chaeyoung quickly looked up from her phone and back at Mina. She was concentrated on her picture now, so she could see what she looked like without hesitation. 

 

To be honest, she was an angel. But, Chaeyoung liked someone else.

 

*******************

 

**THE BAR (four years later)**

 

Minari Mina. She always wished that she got her number before graduation. The fact that Dahyun had invited her over just shows how well she knows Chaeyoung. 

 

Chaeyoung took a huge gulp of her beer. She knows that alcohol isn't the only answer, but she really feels like getting drunk. Chaeyoung rarely gets drunk. She's always the driver, but tonight she isn't. She's free. She can dance and drink and throw up and get a hangover and be a normal 22 year old girl. 

 

Mina is the first to talk to Chaeyoung as if she wasn't just broken up with and her heart was broken. 

 

"Hey, Chaeyoung, remember that time in Lab Bio when the gerbil got free and spilled the acid all over the teacher?" she asks. 

 

Chaeyoung giggles. "Yup. He was out for like..."

 

"Three weeks," Mina interrupts. 

 

Chaeyoung takes another gulp of her beer. The night continues this way, her closest friends making sure she is mentally okay and Mina treating her like a human. 

 

It isn't until it's time to go home do things get weird.

  
Chaeyoung is drunker than she's ever been. She can barely move her arm without throwing up for minutes on end. 

 

Chaeyoung can't even remember her name and she gets confused why all of the girls are forcing her into this random room and then saying goodnight. She just sighs and goes to bed. 

 

 

......And wakes up at 3 pm the next day with a major hangover. 

 

She gets up, gets dressed, and walks into her kitchen to see all of the girls giggling and cooking. 

 

Sana and Dayhun are gigglier than usual. 

 

Momo and Mina just seem to mix into the friendgroup. She likes it. 

 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon are bickering like a married couple, which she presumes they will be soon.

 

As she walks into the kitchen, she connects eyes with Mina. Mina responds with a warm smile, which makes Chaeyoung smile too. Something about Mina makes everything okay again. 

 

For a couple seconds, she's okay with life. Until her head starts to pound and she feels like her head is about to explode. 

 

Chaeyoung falls to the side a little, luckily she catches herself on the fridge. All of the girls rush to Chaeyoung and help her sit down. 

 

"Jesus, Chae, you really got drunk last night," Dahyun mutters. "You flirted with every single one of us." 

 

"Maybe I'm desperate," Chaeyoung jokes. 

 

"We're all taken," Nayeon snaps. "You basically seduced poor Sana last night." 

 

Chaeyoung felt her ears turn hot, "Sorry Sana." 

 

Sana's smile widened, "It's okay, Chaeyoungie. At least I know that you aren't too se--"

 

"Conversation ended!" Jeongyeon screams. 

 

"Did you guys see what she did with me?" Mina asks. The room goes silent. 

 

"Y-yeah..." Dahyun responds, her voice quiet and uncomfortable. "It was really...not Chaeyoung." 

 

"It's fine, Dahyun, I understand that she was drunk, so I'm not going to like take it personally," Mina answers.

 

"W-what did I do?" Chaeyoung asks.

 

Mina laughs uncomfortably. "It's...uh..." 

 

Dahyun interupts, "You sure you want to know?" 

 

"Yes." Chaeyoung's voice is basically non-existent. 

 

"Well, you asked me about senior year."

  
Chaeyoung became confused. 

 

Mina continued, "You said that you think that I'm gay for you and that you hope I don't make any moves because you're still hurt and also--"

 

Dahyun clears her throat. "Chaeyoungie..." 

 

Mina still continued, "You also..." Mina looked down at the ground. She looked so upset. "You said you think I'm an asshole for never trying to speak to you until now. Also you said I'm weird and that you always got so uncomfortable when I looked at you in art, but I didn't know you were drunk at the time, so I said that I was sorry..." Mina's eyes look back at Chaeyoung and their eyes connect. "You said 'you don't have to be sorry, just be mine.' That's when I knew you were drunk because after that you stumbled backwards and when the girls tried to take you into the car you kept yelling, 'I want to be near Mina!' It was really funny, actually. So no need to apoligize." 

 

Chaeyoung laughed a little. It was hard to imagine herself making moves on Mina, someone she knew basically nothing about. Rather, making a move on anyone after what happened with Tzuyu. 

 

There's silence for a moment.  

 

"Guys, I was drunk and I understand I made some...odd decisions," Chaeyoung states. "You guys are acting weird about it. Usually you guys would understand." 

 

 

"We just don't know how to make you feel better and we don't know how to treat you now that..." Nayeon bumps her shoulder against Jeongyeon nervously, "...you might be hurting because of the breakup. We love you a lot and we want to make sure you feel better about it." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "I love you guys, too. Don't go out of your way to treat me different, though. I'll get over it soon enough." 

 

*************

**3 WEEKS LATER**

 

"You ready, assistant Chaeyoung?" Mina giggles. 

 

Chaeyoung nods and fixes her shirt. "Yup, Manager Mina." 

 

Chaeyoung decided the first step to get over Tzuyu was to make sure to change her job. Chaeyoung actually hated her job at the hospital and the only reason she worked as a doctor was to spending more time with Tzuyu. Luckily, Mina was at the rescue with her job at a Game Studio. Chaeyoung went to a specialized high school and college in order to earn her degree in the digital arts. 

 

"Do I need to speak formally to you?" Chaeyoung asks. 

  
"Oh, right. I forgot to mention that. Yeah. Since you're an assistant to me you need to speak formally so no one knows that I hired a friend of mine," Mina answers. 

 

Chaeyoung nods her head and follows Mina through the building and into her office. Mina's office is exactly how she imagined it. It's mostly lighter colors (white, pink, light purple) and her desk is wooden, along with a rolling chair. There was figurines and collectables on Mina's desk. To the left of Mina's desk was another desk, slightly smaller, and Chaeyoung's favorite color, black. It had another rolling chair, this was was black, like Mina's. 

 

"Assistant Chaeyoung, this is your desk..." Mina closes the door. "And you may speak informally now." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs. "I get payed to sit next to you all day? We'll be best friends even sooner than I expected." 

 

Mina laughed, "You get payed for assisting me with my work. Just help me with my gaming designs and correct anything. Any ideas you have, just tell me and I can see if I can get the game designer to put in a new game." 

 

"Simple enough." 

 

"Correct." 

 

"Do I get payed extra if I do chores?" 

 

"That's apart of your job, Chaeyoung. I make no promises to not ask you to get me coffee." 

 

Chaeyoung places her box of things onto her new desk. This was going to be her new life and she already loved it. Mina was helping Chaeyoung find a new apartment that allows dogs (Chaeyoung wanted a new dog since Tzuyu took Gucci with her) and also had about the same layout as her's. Mina offered to let Chaeyoung stay with her at her house since it's three bedrooms and Mina's only one person. 

 

"I just realized something," Mina says, looking curiously at Chaeyoung. "You look like a baby tiger." 

 

Chaeyoung snorts. "That's what Dahyun says all the time." 

 

"Baby Tiger Chaeyoungie!" Mina laughs. "Oh that's cute."

 

"Ok, I get it. Now, stop flirting and get to work." 

 

Mina's face turns pale. "F-flirting?" 

 

"I'm kidding, Boss Mina. Now, explain to me what my job is today." 

 

Mina sits down on her chair and smiles. "Just unpack your stuff for now. I can't bombard you on your first day or you probably will quit." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs. 

  
Finally, her heart doesn't hurt. 

 

She doesn't want to cry. 

 

She doesn't really miss Tzuyu, although she misses waking up with someone. 

 

She doesn't feel the urge to stay in house in order to remember what it was like with Tzuyu. 

 

She doesn't ignore Tzuyu's texts. 

 

She's doing good. 

 

She loves her new life. 

 

But, something is missing and it's on the tip of Chaeyoung's tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal for this series is to update a couple times a week and you can all comment recommendations with grammar, plot, relationships, etc. Also, those who want to help me write the story comment down below and I'll figure it out. 
> 
> The total story is going to be long and reaaaallllly thought out and obviously not perfect so bare with meeeee <3


	4. Work Work Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michaeng will now begin to exist ur welcome and sorry for the ChaeTzu shippers who were killed in the making of this story.

Work was easy at first. Mina gave Chaeyoung some random paper will an idea and layout of a character, Chaeyoung sketched it out. It was simple. 

 

Two weeks in, the big boss came into the room saying their profits are going down and they needed character for a new game. Chaeyoung thought it would be simple, follow the basic theme of the game and draw a character. She was wrong. 

 

It took her fifteen trips to get her manager to approve  _one_ character. Since Chaeyoung made her, she got to name her. She knew the name in almost seconds. Chou Tzuyu. Why? Not because Chaeyoung was constantly thinking about Tzuyu and wants her back, no. It's to show herself she is over her and doesn't need her in her life to make her happy. She had all of her friends. 

 

"Decided on a name yet?" Mina asks as Chaeyoung returns to their office. 

  
Chaeyoung smiles. "Yup. Chou Tzuyu." 

 

Mina's eyes widen in surprise. "C-chou...Tzuyu? Are you still upset about her? It's been almost six weeks, Chaeng!" 

 

Chaeyoung laughs at Mina's hesitation. "No. It's to prove that I'm over her. Guess what?" 

 

"What?" 

 

"Chou Tzuyu is the biggest ass of the whole game. She's the one that causes the whole plot of the game." 

 

Mina smiles to herself. Chaeyoung smiles because she loves it when she makes her smile. 

 

"I'm proud, Chaeng. Are you finally ready to start dating again?" Mina asks. Chaeyoung notices a slight blush on Mina's cheeks as she asks the question. 

 

"Probably, yeah. I just have to meet the right-" Chaeyoung stops mid-sentence. Everything made sense. Mina's stares and smiles and everything about her that makes her want to jump for joy. She didn't...she couldn't...it wasn't possible. Even though her and Mina have gotten really close, they weren't close enough...

 

"Chaeyoung?" Mina has a concerned look on her face. 

 

"Oh...uh...s-sorry unnie." 

  
Mina's eyes widen again. "Unnie? Are you sure you're okay, Chaengie?" 

 

Chaeyoung loves that nickname Mina made for her. 

 

"Yeah. I'm fine, just had a thought," Chaeyoung replies. 

 

"Spill the beans." Her smile again. It kills her. 

 

"No...no...it's nothing." 

 

She knows she's being too obvious, but she's nervous. Since when was she nervous? 

 

"Son Chaeyoung," Mina's voice is suddenly serious. "What's the matter?" 

 

She feels like she's going to pass out. Why is she so nervous now? 

 

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'm...tired?" 

 

"Oh...okay." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

There's silence and it makes Chaeyoung so uncomfortable she's considering on just hiding in the bathroom.

 

"Hey, Chaengie?" 

 

Chaeyoung looks over at Mina and replies, "Yeah?" 

 

"Do you want to maybe go out for lunch today?" 

 

"Like in ten minutes today?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles and Mina smiles back. "I'd love that, yeah." 

 

Mina nods her head and gets up from her chair. Chaeyoung follows suit.   


********

 

Chaeyoung doesn't really know how to respond when Mina insists on paying for her meal. They decided on going for a walk and found a take-out restaurant not to far from the park, so they decide to get the food and go to the park. It's pretty cold out and both Chaeyoung and Mina have their arms linked in an attempt to stay warm. 

 

"Thanks for the food, Mina," Chaeyoung says. 

 

"You're welcome, Chaengie." 

 

They both sit down and unlink arms to eat their food. Chaeyoung is freezing cold and struggles with her chopsticks at first. Mina laughs and all the sudden Chaeyoung's sweating. She's nervous again and it doesn't really make sense how she could get so hot in so little time. She laughs at Mina when she take a huge bite of her noodes and she has the brown sauce all over her face. 

 

Small talk for Chaeyoung sucks, but she tries anyways. 

 

"So was drunk me better than normal me?" she asks. 

  
Mina smiles, "Maybe a little." 

 

"I still can't believe I was flirting with you." 

 

"I don't mind." 

 

Chaeyoung almost chokes on her noodles. 

 

"P-pardon?" 

 

"I said I didn't really mind it. It was cute and I'm surprised you can be that smooth. You're also a great kisser, but you don't need to know that." 

 

Chaeyoung's face turns even hotter. "I k-kissed you?" 

 

"Yup." 

 

"S-sorry, Mina!" Chaeyoung's face gets even hotter at the thought of kissing her friend. "I didn't know that! Why didn't you guys tell me?" 

 

"I figured it wasn't important." 

 

Chaeyoung can't get the thought of kissing Mina out of her head. "I'm so sorry, Mina! I didn't know-" 

 

"Chaengie! Calm down! It's not everyday you learn that you kissed your boss when you were drunk." 

 

"B-but..."  


 

"Besides, I wanted it." 

 

"Oh...WAIT WHAT!" 

 

Chaeyoung had jumped up from the seat and almost dropped her noodles on the ground before Mina caught it and placed it where Chaeyoung was sitting.

 

"Sorry, that came out wrong." 

 

Chaeyoung calms down. "Oh...oh okay...yeah..." 

 

She can barely breathe. 

 

 

"Sorry for almost giving you a heart attack," Mina laughs. It was only a joke. "I didn't think you'd react that way." 

 

"Neither did I," Chaeyoung sighs. "I almost dropped my damn noodles because of you." 

 

"Sorry!"

 

"No it's fine. I almost died, but it's fine. I could've dropped my noodles and starved to death because of you." 

 

"I would've shared." 

 

"Then everyone walking by would think that we're dating!"

 

"Is that such a bad thing?" Mina's voice is angry. It almost scares Chaeyoung. "You said you were ready to date didn't you?" 

 

"Yeah, but I said that it had to be the right person!" 

 

There's silence. It was a pointless conversation and Chaeyoung may have just lost one of her closest friends. 

 

"So, you don't..." Mina's voice goes silent. 

 

"I didn't mean it like that, Mina," Chaeyoung croaks. 

 

"Then what did you mean, Chaeyoung?" Mina snaps. 

 

Finally, she figures it out. The reason why she can barely even breathe when Mina smiles is because she loves it. She loves spending time with Mina because she loves her. She loves her more than Dahyun and Sana and even Tzuyu. She wants her and she didn't even know it until now. 

 

Chaeyoung has fallen for Mina. 

 

 

"I....I..." Chaeyoung can't speak anymore, instead she begins to cry. Before she knows it, she bawling on Mina's shoulder and her mascara is getting all over her face. Mina keeps asking her what's wrong but Chaeyoung can't stop crying. 

 

"Chaengie, you can talk to me. You know that, right?" Mina says. 

 

Chaeyoung nods and wipes the tears from her eyes, smearing her mascara a little more. "I know, Mina." 

 

"Then tell me why you're crying." 

 

"I...I can't." 

 

"But you can." 

 

"What if I'm too scared." 

 

"Then I'll tell you something that's been bothering me and you can tell me your secret afterwards." 

 

"Okay." 

 

Mina turns her face towards Chaeyoung and they connect eyes. Chaeyoung's heart begins to race. 

 

"I like you, Chaeyoung. I like you a lot," Mina says. Chaeyoung sits there in silence staring deeply into Mina's eyes. She doesn't even notice the people walking by. Each second feels like a year and eventually neither Chaeyoung or Mina can take it anymore. 

 

"I like you too, Mina." 

 

It's Mina who leans forward and kisses Chaeyoung. Her lips are soft and perfect and Chaeyoung feels like Tzuyu was nothing compared to Mina. Chaeyoung almost whimpers when Mina's cold hand finds it's way to Chaeyoung's neck. It's heaven and Chaeyoung never wants it to end. Their kiss lasts quite a while and it stays still and sane and there's nothing but pure love in it. 

 

Chaeyoung has never felt better. 

 

They both pull away, smiles on their face. 

 

"So, what's bothering you?" Mina wipes away some of the mascara on Chaeyoung's face and then laces her finger through her's. 

 

"I was going to tell you how I felt, but I didn't know that-" 

 

"I like girls? No one knows. It's kind of a big secret of mine," Mina smiles. "You're the first one to know. And my first kiss." 

 

Chaeyoung blushes. 

 

Mina blushes. 

 

And then they realize they need to go back to work. 

  
Chaeyoung quickly uses her open hand to check the time on her phone. They've been out for nearly an hour. 

 

"Oh, shit, Mina! It's almost 1 o'clock!" Chaeyoung yells, quickly pulling Mina off the bench. 

 

"What's so important about 1?" Mina asks.

 

"Isn't lunch break only an hour long?" Chaeyoung asks, starting to pull Mina back down the street they came from. "I can't get fired yet!" 

 

Mina giggles and lets Chaeyoung lead the way. Mina is allowed to take breaks whenever she wants, but she thinks it's cute when Chaeyoung gets nervous about getting fired. 

 

Chaeyoung finally stops when they are standing in front of their building. She huffing and puffing and anyone walking by would think she just ran a mile to get here.

 

"We're here," she mutters through breaths. 

 

"Yup," Mina swings Chaeyoung's hands happily before stopping in front of the door and releasing them. 

 

Chaeyoung feels like a part of her was lost when Mina lets go of her. It's an odd feeling and Chaeyoung can't quite put her finger on it. 

 

"I forgot..." Mina sighs to herself. "We can't hold hand or do anything romantic at work because they'll think I hired you for other reason then that you were qualified and I was looking for an assistant." 

 

Chaeyoung frowns. "Damn. That's mean." 

 

"Sorry, Chaengie." 

 

"Minari Mina, I am not mad at you, so stop it." 

 

"Fine." 

 

There's silence for a moment. 

 

"Let's go to work, Assistant Chaeyoung," Mina says happily.

 

"I agree, Boss Mina." 

 

They both laugh and walk into their work happily. 

 

Chaeyoung has never been happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ur all welcome for blessing you with their first kiss and no it's not rushed and there's a million thousand more chapters to go because I have no life. 
> 
> Just so you know, I was supposed to be studying for a test when I posted the chapter yesterday so you guys now know I'm yeeting my grades out the window to satisfy my thirsty MiChaeng life. Oh and guys start streaming YES OR YES like crazy and help TWICE break some hella cool records.


	5. Baby Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol don't have me because Tzuyu's all sad now 
> 
>  
> 
> i'm gonna get hate plz no

Chaeyoung was still phased about her and Mina kissing even after getting home, making dinner, taking a bath, and scrolling through adoption ready dogs. 

 

She placed her pointer finger on her lips, attempting to find how Mina could possibly like her. How could Chaeyoung had ever have fallen for Tzuyu when Mina was existent in the world?

 

She sighed loudly to herself. She really really really wished she asked Mina if she would want to see if they would work. 

 

Thank god for technology. 

 

_tigeruwu: hey minaaaaa <33333333333_

_tigeruwu: I was wondering what the kiss leaves us at?_

 

Chaeyoung walks into her office/gaming room and plops herself down on her desk and opens her computer up. 

 

She grumbles to herself as she enters her password ( _choutzuyu123)_ and decides it's time for a change. 

 

After scrolling through more dog websites. 

 

It's been nearly twenty minutes since shes sent the text to Mina, but it's okay because the dogs are distracting her from getting nervous. 

 

Thirty minutes

 

Fourty minutes...oh that dog is cute

 

Fifty minutes....this dog is even cuter 

 

An hour...And she finally found the dog she has been wanting. 

 

A corgi. Small legs, but one cute ass face. 

 

She immediately calls the adoption center and they say that she can come sometime tomorrow if she wants to meet the dog and to confirm her buy.

 

She's now getting ready for bed. Finally, her phones buzzes. 

 

_minaripenguins: what?_

 

Chaeyoung sighs again. It was a clear question. 

 

 _tigeruwu:_ _do you not remember our kiss?_

 

_minaripenguins: of course i remember our kiss chaengie_

_minaripenguins: oh i misread the question lol_

 

_tigeruwu: so what do you think?_

 

_minaripenguins: we should go on a couple dates and see if we work out_

 

_tigeruwu: so what does that mean you are to me?_

 

_minaripenguins: perhaps....._

_minaripenguins: seeing eachother?_

 

 

_tigeruwu: oki_

_tigeruwu: are you off tmr?_

 

_minaripenguins: yeah why_

 

_tigeruwu: I'm going on a drive to see a dog if you want to come_

 

_minaripenguins: sure_

 

_tigeruwu: you have to help me name is and stuff too_

_tigeruwu: and if you want to see it..._

_tigeruwu: you'll have to come over_

 

_minaripenguins: are you seducing me, son chaeyoung?_

 

_tigeruwu: maybe i am_

_tigeruwu: maybe i'm not_

 

_minaripenguins: sure I'll stay over tmr if you want me to_

 

Chaeyoung's heart practically jumps out of her chest. 

 

_tigeruwu: you're welcome over whenever you want to come here_

 

_minaripenguins: oh jesus chaeyoung_

_minaripenguins: if you say that, i'll be over every night_

 

_tigeruwu: can you come over tonight?_

 

Chaeyoung freezes up, but then quickly fixes what she said. 

 

_tigeruwu: i mean so I don't have to come pick you up tmr_

 

_minaripenguins: sure_

_minaripenguins: i'll be over in like thirty minutes_

 

_tigeruwu: can't wait until then_

 

_minaripenguins: i'll bring over food_

 

_tigeruwu: you're my hero_

 

_minaripenguins: oh shhhh_

_minaripenguins: i'll text you when I'm getting into my car_

 

_tigeruwu: oki_

 

_minaripenguins: byeeeee_

 

_tigeruwu: bye <3_

 

_minaripenguins: <3 _

 

Chaeyoung feels high. She's not, but she feels like her entire world has been shifted and changed and made so much better. Why wasn't Tzuyu like this? Chaeyoung made all the moves, and she was the boyfriend of the relationship. She was the one that was going to propose, she did the first kiss, confessed, she bought Tzuyu her dog, and she was the one that suggested they even try to date. 

 

Mina is different. 

 

And she's coming over. 

 

Chaeyoung quickly realizes she hadn't really cleaned her house, so she ends up scrambling around her house and putting things in boxes and throwing stuff under her bed. 

 

Chaeyoung's out of breath when Mina texts her saying she's getting in her car now and is asking where Chaeyoung lives. Chaeyoung tells her and then Mina says that she'll be there in twenty minutes. 

 

Chaeyoung decides to spend her time ordering stuff for her new dog, which she is going to need help from Mina to name. She orders a couple things and decides that now she'll try to start a list. 

 

-Aejeong 

-Gidae 

-Haengbog 

-Seba

-Pokeu 

-Gom 

 

Most of them are Korean, because why not. The she realizes that Mina is Japanese, so she uses the little Japanese she knows to make some Japanese names as well.

 

-Kibo (hope)

-Kofuku (happiness)

-Kami (god) 

-Kuma (bear)

 

She finds it entertaining to try to name her new puppy, so she continues, waiting patiently for Mina. 

 

-Dalgom 

-Bubba 

-Riko 

-Jedi

-Poppy 

 

She hears a knock on her door and her phone buzzes. 

 

_minaripenguins: I'm here_

 

And almost .5 seconds later it buzzes again. 

 

_amazingdahyun: why did me and sana just see Mina walking down the hall to your apartment_

 

Chaeyoung yells, "Come in, Mina!" 

 

And then replies to Dahyun.  

 

_tigeruwu: long story_

 

_amazingdahyun: she_

_amazingdahyun: wait_

 

_tigeruwu: I'll text you later i got company dubu_

 

She places her phone on the door and walks to her doorway to see Mina taking her shoes off happily. She quickly runs up to Mina and hugs her tightly. 

 

"Hey, Chaengie!" Mina exclaims right after the hug ends. She hold up a small bag. "This is for you." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "What for?" 

 

"Living, I guess." 

 

Chaeyoung's smile gets wider. "You want me to open it now?" 

 

Mina nods. 

 

They walk to Chaeyoung's living room and plop down in the couch next to eachother. Chaeyoung opens the bag and the first thing that catches her eye is a collar, purple, both Mina and Chaeyoung's favorite color. Next to that is a blanket with paw marks all over it. It's now her favorite blanket. 

 

It's so cute and Chaeyoung can't resist hugging Mina. 

 

"Thank you, Mina!" Chaeyoung yells loudly. "You're my favorite person everrrrrrrrr!" 

 

"Oh it's nothing, Chaengie," Mina replies. "I just figured a few gifts wouldn't do any harm." 

 

She then places the other bag in her hand on the table. 

 

"Dinner is served, also," Mina says, laughing. 

  
Chaeyoung can't stop herself from kissing Mina's cheek in pure apprechiation (and love). 

 

"You're the love of my life, Mina, holy crap." 

 

Mina blushes. "It's nothing, really." 

 

"What if I name the dog Minari? Even though it's a boy..." 

 

"What about something cuter?" 

 

"But your name is cute!" 

 

"I mean a dog name. I don't think mine is a dog name." 

 

"Facts," Chaeyoung pulls up the list of names on her phone and hand it to Mina. "I have these so far." 

 

Mina giggles, scrolling through the list. "I see you added japanese?" 

 

"Yeah I can speak a little," Chaeyoung says, opening the boxes of food in the bag and stuffing a huge pile of noodles in her mouth. 

 

"That makes me really happy, actually. I've never met anyone besides Momo and Sana that actually care to learn Japanese," Mina says, also eating. 

 

"I have a friend that's learning it. Her name's Park Jihyo. She was also in our Lab Bio and art." 

 

"Oh yeah, I've talked to her before on messages before." 

 

"Yeah, she's cool." 

 

"I really like Kofuku. It reminds me of home," Mina says. 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "Then Kofuku is his name." 

 

Mina smiles and uses her open hand to hold Chaeyoung's. "I think that you're my home, actually," Mina continues.

 

Chaeyoung feels Adrenalin kicking in. It feels so good. "You're my home too, Mina." 

 

Mina places a soft kiss of Chaeyoung's lips. Chaeyoung's heart feels like it's going to explode, just like their first kiss. Mina goes to pull away, but Chaeyoung lets go of Mina's hand and uses it to pull Mina's head back towards her's.

 

They stay there. 

 

They are happy there.  

 

They both never want the kiss to end.

 

Mina's hands wrap around Chaeyoung's neck and Chaeyoung's do the same. 

 

They are home. 

 

Their lips move gracefully against each other's. 

 

They both can't imagine a moment without each other. 

 

And then Chaeyoung's phone buzzes. 

 

Chaeyoung sighs and decides to pull away to check her phone. 

 

_choutzuyu: I want to have another chance with you._

 

Mina sees the text and looks up at Chaeyoung, frowning.

 

_tigeruwu: I'm happy with someone else._

 

Chaeyoung looks at Mina and they both smile. 

 

"I want you to stay here with me all the time," Chaeyoung says. "I think I'll miss you too much to sleep." 

 

Mina smiles and lays her head on Chaeyoung's shoulder. "I think I want to change what I said before."

 

"What that you like me back?" 

 

Mina giggles. "No, Tiger. That we won't be official until a couple dates." 

 

"What does that mean?" 

 

"I want you to be my girlfriend." 

 

It's rushed. Their first kiss was only hours before, but they knew each other like the back of their hands. They've become the closest of friends and know basically everything about eachother. They are going to adopt a dog together and this time, Chaeyoung knows for sure that Mina wouldn't break her heart.

 

"I would love to be your girlfriend," Chaeyoung replies, placing a kiss on the top of Mina's head. "Now, eat up or I'll have to feed you myself." 

 

"There is nothing wrong with you feeding me. No one's even-" 

 

There's a knock on Chaeyoung's door. Chaeyoung grumbles to herself as she walks to the door. Who would even be here? The only person that would come to mind would be Dahyun, but doesn't isn't she going to look at places to have her and Sana's wedding?

 

She shakes her head and opens the door. 

 

"Hey, Chae," says the sobbing girl. 

 

"W-wait..." 

 

It's Tzuyu. Her clothes are soaking wet. Her face is a mess. And she crying. She doesn't even look like she's eaten in days, weeks in fact. 

 

"I can't deal with anything anymore..." she places Gucci in Chaeyoung's arms and turns around. "I can't look at him without seeing you and it hurts so much. You were the best girlfriend anyone could ask for and I destroyed what we had. I lied, I still like girls, I just didn't think I was ready for marriage yet." 

 

"T-tzuyu, but Gucci is your closest friend!" Chaeyoung says, turning the taller girl back towards her. 

 

"You hate me, so what's the point of trying to make me feel better!" Tzuyu yells. Mina comes to the doorway, but stays silent so Chaeyoung doesn't notice her. 

 

"I still like you as a friend, Tzuyu. I just needed some time..." Chaeyoung's voice goes silent as she speaks. 

 

"You've probably already moved on, asshole," Tzuyu screams. 

 

"Bold of you to assume I still don't fucking hurt because of you!" Chaeyoung yells back. "It hurt. A fucking lot, Tzuyu. I'm okay now. I'm happy. I'M FUCKING HAPPY! DON'T TRY TO COME HERE AND WRECK MY LIFE!" 

  
"AT LEAST YOU  **FUCKING** ARE! I HAVEN'T EATEN AT ALL BECAUSE I'VE BEEN CRYING. I MISS YOU AND I WANT YOU BACK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, CHAEYOUNG!?" 

 

"IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT! I HAVE SOMEONE ELSE NOW! SHE'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU, Tzuyu. Just leave. Please," Chaeyoung's voice cracks and she feels like crying. "I'm in love with this girl, Tzuyu." 

 

Tzuyu grabs Chaeyoung and hugs her tightly. 

 

"I'm sorry," she mutters, grabbing Gucci, and then leaves. 

 

Chaeyoung turns around to see Mina teary-eyed behind her.

 

"Sorry, Mina," Chaeyoung says, her voice cracking slightly. "I didn't think she'd be coming over." 

 

"I-it's okay, Chaengie. I didn't mean to intrude, but I heard yelling, so I wanted to..." Mina runs over to Chaeyoung and holds her tightly. "...I...I'm sorry I got you into this problem." 

 

"You didn't get me into any trouble, Mina," Chaeyoung says and hugs Mina tighter. "You make everything better, not worse." 

 

She feels Mina's warm tears landing on her neck and smiles. 

 

"Hey, Mina?" Chaeyoung says, her voice muffled. 

 

Mina pulls away. "Yeah?" 

 

"I love you."

 

Mina kisses her. "I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need co-authors y'all


	6. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.google.com/search?q=meme+face&rlz=1C1HLDY_enUS754US754&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=ZFqNQYrfGj54-M%253A%252CoB_tl7zU53IXLM%252C_&usg=AI4_-kRQY0tWcfbxZy3od9vvMRBH1qTM1g&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiYscLh5sDeAhWEl-AKHWyPAHwQ9QEwAHoECAAQBA#imgrc=ZFqNQYrfGj54-M:

Chaeyoung woke up in an odd position. 

 

No, Mina and Chaeyoung hadn't done anything last night besides kissed eachother goodnight and cuddled together on Chaeyoung's huge bed. Kissing each other was satisfying enough. 

 

Mina's arms were around her waist and she was happily snoring. Chaeyoung felt a pain in her leg, now realizing her leg was under Mina and she was slowly crushing it. 

 

"Fuck," Chaeyoung whispered to herself.

 

She tried slowly getting her leg from under Mina, but she just moved back onto it. 

  
She tried moving Mina, but she just moved back into her original position. 

 

Chaeyoung's leg felt like it was going to explode. 

 

"M-mina?" she whispered. 

 

Mina shifted beside her. 

 

"Mina?" 

 

Mina moved the other way and turned off of Chaeyoung's leg. She felt cold without Mina cuddling on her, so she quickly placed herself in the position Mina was in before. 

 

She was happy there. 

 

*****************

 

It was Mina that woke Chaeyoung up.

 

"Chaeyoungie?"

 

Chaeyoung grunted. 

 

"Baby Tiger?" 

 

Chaeyoung grunted again. 

 

"If you get up I'll stay here tonight." 

 

Chaeyoung never got out of bed with more motivation. 

 

Mina giggled. "I was planning on staying her anyways, Chaengie." 

 

Chaeyoung grunted and then slammed herself back onto her pillow. Mina laughed and layed herself on top of Chaeyoung.

 

"Do you know what time it is, Chaengie?" Mina asks. 

 

"No, why?" 

 

"It's almost 12, and I'm assuming the dog place isn't open very long." 

 

Chaeyoung quickly get up, Mina flying upwards as well. Chaeyoung falls onto Mina and they both start giggling. 

 

"Goodmorning, cutie," Chaeyoung says, lifting herself and Mina off the bed. 

 

"Goodmorning," Mina replies. 

 

*************

 

The carride to the adoption center is around fourty minutes and the girls spend it by talking about their expectations for their corgi. 

 

Chaeyoung and Mina giggle at the stupidest things. 

 

They make eye contact whenever they hit a red light. 

 

Chaeyoung is so in love that she can barely even go a second without thinking about Mina. 

 

When Chaeyoung parks in front of the adoption center, she realizes it's down the road from where she got Tzuyu's dog. 

 

Mina's hand finds it's way to hers and they stay laced until Mina gets embarrassed holding it in front of people since she's not come out. 

 

The lady working the counter smiled at Chaeyoung and Mina when they walked in, and Chaeyoung immediately recognizes the girl. Park Jihyo.

 

"CHAEYOUNG-AH!" Jihyo screams, running from behind the counter to embrace the younger girl. 

 

"Jihyo! You told me you were working at as a veterinarian, but I thought you went abroad!" 

 

Jihyo smiles, "Incorrect. I studied abroad, so I didn't really communicate with any of you guys. I was actually just about to tell you guys that I'm back!" 

 

Jihyo looks behind Chaeyoung and at Mina and scratches her head confused. "Where's Tzuyu?" 

 

Chaeyoung smiles uncomfortably and then replies, "We broke up a while ago." 

 

"Did you propose?" 

 

"She broke up with me before I could." 

 

"Oh..." 

 

There's silence. 

 

"But, it's okay Jihyo. I have someone new and so much better." Chaeyoung looks happily at Mina, who still stood the door. 

 

"So you're the girlfriend?" Jihyo asks, holding her hand out for Mina to shake it. "I'm Jihyo, basically Chaeyoung's mother." 

 

Mina laughs, "How so?" 

 

"Well, Chaeyoung lived with me and my family after her parents died in sophmore year, so..." Jihyo stops and looks nervously at Chaeyoung. "I mean...uh...we were together a lot, so we got really close. She's basically my adopted sister" 

 

Mina looks surprised. "I didn't know you're parents..." 

 

"No, No, Mina. I just don't like telling people about it, that's all. It's no secret of mine," Chaeyoung interrupts. "Jihyo insisted I take Park instead of Son, but I wanted to honor my parents and kept my boring name." 

 

"Park Chaeyoung has a better ring to it, honestly," Mina laughs. 

 

"I sacrificed my sanity for my parents." 

 

Mina laughs. 

 

Jihyo interupts, "Well the baby corgi is probably waiting soooooo...." 

 

"Yup. Show us the way." 

 

Jihyo uses a card in her pocket to unlock a door that lead into a room filled with cages of puppies. Mina's eyes look like they are about to burst out of her skull.

 

She leads them to the back of the room where a small corgi was playing with a couple other dog's his size. 

 

"I WANT HIM!" Chaeyoung screams. "I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!" 

 

The corgi looks away from his play friends and up at the three girls. Immediately, he starts barking with joy. 

 

"Go ahead, Chaeyoungie. Claim your puppy," Jihyo says, her voice so hilarious that Chaeyoung and Mina both snort at the same time. 

 

"We shall claim our puppy. Mina! IN WE GOOOOOO!" 

 

******

  
It takes .00000001 seconds for Mina and Chaeyoung to decide this is the dog for them. 

 

They happily tell Jihyo his name and happily take him back to Chaeyoung house, where the boxes Chaeyoung had ordered on Amazon prime was placed in front of her door. 

 

Chaeyoung carried the cage in and Mina got the boxes. 

 

She opened up the cage and Kofuku happily trotted around her apartment. 

 

"He's so freaking adorable," Mina gushes, placing the boxes next to the door. 

 

"And he's also yours so feel free to come over anytime." 

 

Mina smiles and grabs Chaeyoung from behind in a tight back hug. "I think I might stay here." 

 

"You mean like move in?" 

 

"Yeah. I like it here. It feels like home." 

 

And home is it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating whether or not to have smut to satisfy the e x t r a t h i r s t y onces, but I can't write it because I feel like I'll make it really awkward. 
> 
> I need   
> c o - a u t h o r s


	7. I'm Staying Here (At Least for Now)

Mina can't sleep tonight. She loves staying with Chaeyoung so much that she can't resist waking up every once in a while just to get a look of her girlfriend's beautiful face. 

 

They've been offically girlfriends for 32 hours and 32 minutes. (Mina happily does the math and she stares at Chaeyoung's sleeping face.) 

 

Chaeyoung never called Dahyun back like she promised, and Mina decides to take it on her own. (Even though it's nine in the morning) 

 

She quietly gets out of bed and takes her phone with her to kitchen. She closes to door slightly, making sure she wouldn't wake Chaeyoung up during her call.

 

She's suprised when she sees a text from her mother. She's even more surprised when her mother writes in other than japanese.

 

_myouiakira: Hello, Mina! How's life in Korean going?  We haven't talked in a while so I figured I'd ask._

 

 

Mina smiles and responds to her mother. 

 

_minaripenguins: it's going awesome, mom. I met someone awesome and I really really love them._

_minaripenguins: I hope for you to be able to meet them soon._

 

Mina puts her phone down and picks Chaeyoung's up from the dinner table. She puts in her password (minaripenguins) and calls Dahyun. 

 

"CHAEYOUNGIE! YOU HAVEN'T TEXTED ME BACK IN TWO DAYS!" Dahyun screams from the other side. 

 

"Uh....sorry, Dahyun. This is Mina. I'm just calling you because I noticed Chaeyoung forgot to call you yesterday." 

 

"Oh, sorry, Mina," Dahyun responds. "Didn't you guys have off yesterday, though? How'd you know?"

 

"It's just-" 

 

"WAIT! I saw you walking down the Chaeyoungie's place a couple days ago...AND IT'S THE MORNING! Did you and Chaeyoungie have a sleepover?" 

 

"Well, y-"

 

"DID YOU SLEEP TOGETHER!?" 

 

Mina feels a blush on her cheeks. "What do you mean?" 

 

"Well, I didn't know you liked girls." 

 

"I didn't say I did!" 

 

"Sorry for assuming then, unnie." 

 

"No, it's okay. Chaeyoung and I did sleep together." 

 

She hears two girls screaming on the other side of the phone. 

 

There's static for a moment and an even cheerier voice emits from the other side of the phone. "YOU AND CHAEYOUNG ARE A THING! OH THAT'S SO CUTE!!!!" 

 

"Well, thanks, Sana," Mina giggles. 

 

"Are you guys official yet?" Sana asks. 

 

"Like girlfriend offical?" 

 

"Yeah! Like kissed too." 

 

"Yeah. A couple days ago was our first kiss." 

 

The girls start screaming again. 

 

Dahyun takes the phone back from Sana. "Okay, Okay. Go back to your girlfriend and we'll leave you too alone." 

 

"Okay, Dahyun! Bye!" Mina says. 

 

"BYE!!!!!!" 

 

Mina laughs to herself as she puts Chaeyoung's phone back and goes back into the room with Chaeyoung. Kofuku bounced onto Mina when she layed back down and she happily placed him in the middle of Chaeyoung and herself so that she could cuddle with her entire family. 

 

***********

 

 

"BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!" 

 

Chaeyoung almost falls out of the bed at the sound of Kofuku having a fit by himself in the living room. She turns around to kiss Mina, but she's not there. Chaeyoung shoots out the bed nervously and runs into the living room to see her playing happily with their dog. 

 

Mina looks up from the dog and smiles happily. "Goodmorning, Tiger. We have work in three, so we'll have to figure out what to do with the puppy." 

 

Chaeyoung takes Kofuku from Mina's lap to sit there herself. "Maybe Sana and Dahyun can watch him. OH SHIT! I never called them!" 

 

"It's okay, Tiger. I called them this morning to say you were alright." 

 

Chaeyoung kisses Mina lightly on the lips and then says, "Best fucking girlfriend ever." 

 

Kofuku barks at Chaeyoung. 

 

Mina laughs, "Looks like he doesn't want to hear the curses. He's only...a couple months." 

 

Chaeyoung hugs the dog tightly and gushes. "YOU'RE TOO CUTE FOR THE HUMAN EXISTENCE TO OWN!" 

 

Mina blushes at her girlfriend's cuteness. "Chaengie?" 

 

"Yup?" 

 

"Work." 

 

"Yeah. Okay, Koko. Mommy and I have to get ready for work, so...uh...stay." 

 

*****

 

Mina didn't realize that there was another bathroom in Chaeyoung's bedroom. Of course, Chaeyoung's shower had glass on the outside so as Mina was getting ready, she had to look out the door for her own sanity. Chaeyoung walked around comfortably with only a towel and it drove Mina completely insane. Especially when she even changed in front of her. She thought she was going to die. 

 

Mina's never seen anyone naked before, but damn Chaeyoung was perfect. 

 

She only saw it on accident, she tells herself. She wasn't perverted, no, she just accidentally looked over there.

 

Her face is still red while they were walking down the hallway to Dahyun and Sana's apartment. 

 

Chaeyoung knocks on their door, which scares Kofuku. He starts barking like crazy and when Dahyun opens the door, the dog is completely terrified and squirming all around Mina's arms.

 

"Come on in, folks," Dahyun says. 

 

Sana fast asleep at the dinner tables and Dahyun insists on not asking why she was asleep there at of all places. Chaeyoung also notices that they have a new TV, couch, and have re-framed every single picture that was on their wall before. 

  
"Sana had more than one stupid accident this week, so we figured we'd just replace everything," Dahyun says. "We bought a shatterproof TV, frames, and we've agreed she will no longer play football with her phone in the living room." 

 

Kofuku wins Dahyun's heart, but she says not to tell Sana that she loves the dog or she'll find a way to break the living room again. 

 

Sana wakes up a couple minutes before Mina and Chaeyoung insist on going because they have to go to work soon.

 

"Hey, guys! Hey DOG!" Sana throws herself besides Dahyun and begins to barf affection of the puppy. 

 

"I don't think Kofuku will come home with us if they continue this," Chaeyoung whispers to Mina. 

 

Mina laughs, "I agree. Maybe we should get him a friend so that he'll stay with us." 

 

Dahyun is staring at them when they turn back towards her. 

 

She whispers something to Sana and then they both laugh. 

 

It wasn't until then did Mina realize she was holding Chaeyoung's hand. It had become a natural reaction that didn't even notice that their fingers were laced tightly together. They both smile, embarrassed, but can't get the courage to let go of each others hand. 

 

"You too are way too cute," Sana gushes. 

 

"We weren't even this bad," Dahyun sighs. "I can literally feel your guys love for each other spiritually." 

 

The girls giggle nervously. 

 

They are there for a couple more minutes, then say goodbye to Kofuku and their friends and leave to go to work.

 

*******

 

Mina insists on giving Chaeyoung a promotion so that she feels better about herself. Chaeyoung insists she wants to spend time with Mina and doesn't care if she's broke because of it. 

  
Twenty minutes later, Mina returns to their shared office with a paper from their boss giving Chaeyoung co-boss of the entire workplace. It took Mina years to get to where she was in life and Chaeyoung gets it in a couple days. Since Mina is two years and a couple months older than Chaeyoung, she ended college when Chaeyoung started (and it wasn't even for game development, but dancing) and then decided on this job. Since Chaeyoung went to a art school, she figures her boss finds her good for the job. 

 

"Oh, Mina!" She runs up to her girlfriend and hugs her tightly. "This means so much to me!" 

 

Mina looks down at the floor and blushes. "It's nothing, really. I just said you've been super helpful and now we get to be side by side all the time! We even have the same schedule and everything!"

 

Chaeyoung hugs Mina even tighter. "Oh my god! I love youuuuuuuu!" 

 

********

 

Sana and Dahyun don't really want to give Kofuku back to Chaeyoung, but it's what is right. 

 

They kiss him several times before Mina and Chaeyoung insist on bringing him back to their apartment so they can go out for dinner together. 

 

"We'll keep him warm so you guys can do..." Dahyun laughs to herself. "WHATEVER you want tonight." 

 

Chaeyoung's soul almost leaves her body. 

 

Mina looks like she's going to pass out. 

 

Dahyun knows that they want it. So she says it. 

 

"You guys haven't...." Dahyun continues but Chaeyoung covers her ears and Mina's face is bright red. 

 

Sana bursts out laughing. "Oh my god! Chaengie? Mina? Are you guys okay? You've killed them, Dahyunie! They're dead!" 

 

Chaeyoung is the only one able to speak. "Are you....do you mean...s...s..." 

 

Sana's eyes are pouring out tears. "YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY IT! OH THAT'S SO CUTE!" 

 

Chaeyoung's still going. "s....s...." 

 

Mina's face is even redder. 

 

It's hilarious. 

 

But they both know that Dahyun and Sana are right. 

 

Mentally, they are beyond ready. 

 

Maturity just really hasn't hit either of them yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I just realized I spelled Mina's last name wrong the whole time and mixed it up with her first name and I'm too lazy to freaking change it so let's just pretend that it was her step father's last name.
> 
>  Oh and also next fic with be the smut so shhhhh and someone help me 
> 
> go follow twice's instagram @twicetagram because today we we're updated with MiChaeng and I screamed in the middle of Geometry.


	8. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (semi-adult content)

Mina and Chaeyoung walk hand in hand happily. Sana and Dahyun had happily agreed to care for Kofuku so they could enjoy a date together. 

 

They walk past several stores and such until they find the exact park they had their first kiss in. Both Chaeyoung and Mina's smiles grow wider at the thought of their beginning. They sit down in the exact bench from before and Chaeyoung peacefully layed her head on Mina's shoulder. 

 

"I love you, Mina," Chaeyoung whispers into her girlfriend's ear. 

 

Mina's smile grows even wider. "I love you too, Tiger." 

 

Both the girls sit there for a while never getting bored and not ever wanted to move.   
  


Chaeyoung in the first to speak, breaking their couple minutes of silence together. 

 

"Do you want to go get some food?" Chaeyoung asks. 

 

Mina nods and helps her girlfriend get off of the bench. 

 

A couple minutes later, they find a Bar and Grill not far from the ramen place they had went to days before. 

 

They sit down and enjoy their food (also ordering a couple drinks for celebration) and before they know it, they are both totally full and partially drunk. 

 

Their walk back home was slow, Chaeyoung needing to hold Mina's hair up as she vomited for minutes in a bush. 

 

They finally get to their apartment building, passing Dahyun and Sana's house with ease and continueing down the hallway to Chaeyoung (soon to be their) place. 

 

Chaeyoung unlocks the door and happily says, "We're home." 

 

"You're my home," Mina says, kissing her girlfriend.   
  
  
Chaeyoung closes the door behind her and helps Mina put her coat on the coat racket. She turns around to be greeted once again by Mina's lips. 

 

"Hey, Baby Tiger..." her voice is woozy and drunk. "...Remember that thingy that Dahyunie and Sanata said before?" 

 

"Hm?" 

 

"About us having sex?" 

 

Chaeyoung face is bright red before she could even process Mina's sentence. 

 

"E-excuse me?" Chaeyoung stutters. 

 

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to do it?" 

 

"W-what?" 

 

"Well, we're dating and we both haven't lost our virginity yet."

 

Chaeyoung realizes Mina is a lot more drunk than she thought. Mina knows that the fact that Tzuyu refused to make love with Chaeyoung hurt her a lot. 

 

"Mina, you're drunk," Chaeyoung says. 

 

Mina smiles. "I'm just kinda tired, Chaengie. Trust me, when I'm drunk I slur my words a lot." 

 

Mina hasn't slurred her words. Chaeyoung desides to trust her girlfriend. 

 

"Are you serious, Mina? About-" 

 

Mina's lips crash into Chaeyoung and before the Chaeyoung could even react, Mina's pushing her into her bedroom. Chaeyoung really doesn't know what to do, so she gives into Mina. She wanted this anyways, but she doesn't know what to even do. She never made out with Tzuyu, she never made love with Tzuyu, she never did anything with Tzuyu. She's lost. 

 

Mina intensifies the kiss and Chaeyoung begins to get nervous. What would she do? Break away from the kiss? Mina would take that offensively. Explain that she's scared, but still wants her? She so confused and it's almost as if Mina understood. She stopped kissing Chaeyoung and they both just lay on the bed staring at each other. Mina reads Chaeyoung nervous expression and shaking body. 

 

"Chaeng, if you don't want to..." Mina's eyes began to tear up. "I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." 

 

Mina collapsed on top of Chaeyoung, crying. 

 

"Hey! Hey! Mina! No, stop crying. Don't cry!" Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She hurt her. Chaeyoung hates that she hurt her. 

 

"I'm so sorry, Chaeyoung. I was raping you...It's..." Mina's voice 

 

"No, Mina. It's not rape! Stop that!" Chaeyoung yells. "Don't you dare get hurt by me!" 

 

There's silence. 

 

"You didn't hurt me, Tiger. I made a mistake that's all," Mina's voice cracks. "I'm fucking sorry." 

 

Chaeyoung has never heard Mina curse. Ever. No one has ever heard Mina curse. 

 

"Don't you dare curse, Mina. You're too innocent for that. Only the broken curse," Chaeyoung whimpers. "Like me." 

 

There's silence again. 

 

"Stop that, Chaengie." 

 

"Stop what?" 

 

"Letting Tzuyu get to you. I can feel it." 

 

"How'd you-" 

 

Mina kisses the top of Chaeyoung head. "I love you, that's how. I know you well enough to get your off vibes." 

 

"Mina...It's not that I have feelings for her-" 

 

"No, Tiger. I know. I trust you." 

 

"I love you, Mina. A lot." 

 

Chaeyoung kisses Mina. They continue their kiss, their lips moving swiftly across eachother. 

 

Mina stops quickly. "Are you ready now?" 

 

Chaeyoung nods. "I'm ready for anything if it's with you." 

 

They continue their kiss. Chaeyoung shivers when Mina trails her hand on the hem of her pants. Mina moves her hand and begins to tug urgently at Chaeyoung shirt. Chaeyoung gets the message and lets Mina remove her shirt. 

 

Mina smiles, "You're beautiful."   
  
  


Chaeyoung shuts her up with another kiss.

 

Mina smiles mischievously and shoves her hand behind Chaeyoung's back, finding the clip of her bra. She looks at her girlfriend and when Chaeyoung nods approvingly, she unclasps it. 

  
Theres a sudden burst of freezing cold air and Chaeyoung grumbles quietly to herself. 

 

Mina laughs smiles to herself when Chaeyoung continues to kiss her, avoiding any sort of conversation. 

 

She knows Chaeyoung is freezing so she pulls away again and whispers, "Do you want me to put your shirt back on, Tiger?" 

 

Chaeyoung is embarressed, but nods anyways. 

 

Mina giggles, "Sorry, Tiger. I didn't mean to make you freeze." Mina get off from on top of Chaeyoung and gets her girlfriend shirt from the other side of the bed for her. "Here," she says, smiling. 

 

Chaeyoung kisses her again, "Thank you." 

 

She quickly puts her shirt back on and lets Mina lay back on top of her. 

 

"Hey, Mina, can I..." Chaeyoung looks away, embarrassed. How does she phrase this? "Can I be on top for a little?" 

 

Mina almost dies at the request. "You're freaking adorable, Tiger. Oh my god." 

 

She turns around and flops herself besides her girlfriend. Chaeyoung smiles and lays on top of Mina. "Am I allowed to...mark you?" 

 

Mina laughs again. "Do whatever you want, but I feel like in exchange I get to mark you too." 

 

"I'm not gonna take your shirt off, though. It's too cold." 

 

"You're limited to the amount of virginity you can loose today." 

 

"Shut up!" 

 

"Well, all I'm saying is until we see each other  _completely_ naked we're both still virgins. This is just a more sexual make out session." 

 

"Shut  _up_ and let me kiss you!" 

 

Mina goes to speak again, but Chaeyoung shut her up with a kiss. Their kiss deepens again and this time, Chaeyoung pulls back to rest her head on Mina's neck. 

 

"You ready?" Chaeyoung asks. 

 

"You don't need to ask me, Tiger." 

 

Chaeyoung lifts her head from Mina's neck and begins to nip at it. It's really awkward at first because Chaeyoung is really confused and is unsure how you actually make it so she would hickey Mina but it wouldn't hurt. 

 

She really doesn't understand how you do it until she feels Mina trailing her lips against her neck. It sends a shiver down her spine and she almost pees herself. She feels slight nips and she knows that Mina is marking her. 

 

"M-minari-ah..." Chaeyoung whimpers. "H-how are y-you so good at t-this?" 

 

Mina doesn't answer and continues to nip at her girlfriend's neck . 

 

"M-minar-ari?" Chaeyoung repeats. She feels her urge to pee grow. This was the few parts of sexual interaction that Chaeyoung understands. Her body was urging for an orgasm, but she clearly was not in the appropriate clothes. 

 

"M-mina...I think I'm g-going to...M-MINA!" 

 

Mina stops abruptly and finally speaks. "Sorry, Chaengie. I got so caught up in your moans that I couldn't even process what you were saying." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs nervously. "It's okay, Mina."

 

"I know for a fact that you're going to be...marked...a lot." 

 

"Did I mark you?" Chaeyoung asks. 

 

Mina sighs, "The neck skin is delicate, so probably. Just definitely not as much as I did to you. I think I have a couple scarfs you can borrow to hide the hickeys at work, but I'll probably have to leave a little early for work in the morning then." 

 

Chaeyoung get off from the top of Mina and sits up. "So when I wake up, you won't be here?" 

 

"Yeah, basically." 

 

"So I'll have to go to Dahyun and Sana's house to pick of Kofuku with like a thousand hickeys?" 

 

"Uh...yeah." 

 

"Shit." 

 

"Sorry. I can get Kofuku, but I'll need a key to bring him back. I might be a little late to work, too." 

 

Mina snuggles up beside Chaeyoung. 

 

"I think I have an extra key in my office." 

 

Mina sighs, "Can I take it to a shop to see if I can get a key for myself, of course if you're okay with it." 

 

"I thought I made it clear that I love you and I trust you a really fucking lot." 

 

"So yes?" 

 

"I have a better answer." 

 

"Okay." 

 

"Move in with me. After work tomorrow I'll come over to your house and I'll help you get your stuff together. You can help me fix the house and...we can be together." 

 

Mina kissed Chaeyoung's forehead. "I'd love that." 

 

"I love you." 

 

"I love you more." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need co-authors P L E A S E


	9. I Love You More

Mina hates waking up early. She really wants to wake Chaeyoung up just to say goodbye, but she can't get herself to do it.

 

She craves the younger girl's kiss. 

 

"Chaeyoungie," she whispered as quiet as she could, just to make sure she wouldn't wake her up. "I love you with my entire heart and I hope that one day we get married and have a wonderful life together. I know we've only been dating for a couple days, but they have been the best couple days of my entire twenty-four years of living." 

 

Chaeyoung stirred a bit in her sleep and began to talk to herself. 

 

"Chaeyoungie?" Mina whispers. 

 

"Ahhh....M-Mina-ari...no"

 

"What, Tiger?" 

 

Chaeyoung turns around and lays the opposite direction from Mina. She begins to speak complete gibberish and the only words Mina can understand is, "Tzuyu....Gucci...why? Mi-nari...you'll stay? Good. Next t-time I'll turn...heat..."

 

Mina giggles to herself. Chaeyoung is dreaming about last night. 

 

"Chaeyoungie...I hope you sleep well while I'm gone," Mina continues. "I love you." She kisses Chaeyoung every so gently, just to make sure there is no way she could interrupt her girlfriend's peaceful sleeping. 

 

She looks down at Chaeyoung's neck to be greeted by dozens of hickeys. 

 

"Sorry, Chaengie," Mina whispers. She runs her hand over her girlfriends neck and sighs. She kisses her again walks out of Chaeyoung's room (soon to be their) room and finds the extra key that layed on Chaeyoung's desk. 

 

She sees a small notebook and a sharpie nearby and she decides to write a little note to Chaeyoung for her to wake up and see. 

 

_Baby Tiger,_

_I'm sorry that I left early today, I just decided that I didn't want to wake you up after staying up really late last night. By the time you read this note, Kofuku should be happily bouncing and playing around. Also, you have a ton of hickeys, so I apologize for that._

 

_Love,_

_Mina_

 

_PS: I hope you like the nickname I made for you and I can't wait to move in with you! <3_

 

 

Next to her name, she drew a small picture of a penguin and proudly places the note on Chaeyoung's phone. 

 

She walks into the bathroom quickly and realizes she has yet to cover her neck. She was surprised to see basically all of the left side of her neck completely covered in hickeys. She quickly looks through her bag and finds a scarf that doesn't match her outfit at all. 

 

She sighs and walks out of her girlfriend's apartment and quietly closed and locked the door behind her. She walks down the hall and gently knocks on Dahyun and Sana's door. 

 

Sana opens the door a couple seconds later, as lively as ever (Even though it was 7 in the morning). 

 

"Hey, Mina!" Sana says. "What brings you here so early in the morning?" 

 

"I'm here to pick on Kofuku," Mina answers. "Thanks for watching him, by the way." 

 

Dahyun appears behind Sana, holding Kofuku tightly. 

 

"Hey, KoKo!" Mina exclaims reaching for him. He happily jumps into his mother's arm. 

 

"He really is a charmer, Mina. He was so good that we almost forgot he was here," Dahyun explains. 

 

Mina laughs and cuddles her puppy. "He's freaking adorable."

 

Dahyun nods. "How'd your guys date go?" 

 

"Perfect," Mina answers. 

 

"Perfect like...virginity loss good?" 

 

Mina blushes. "Dahyun!" 

 

"So yes?" 

 

"Not yet. We've agreed we're ready for it, though." 

 

"I see you're wearing a scarf..." Sana says. 

 

Dahyun giggles, "How about you show us your neck, Minari!" 

 

Mina feels her face get hot. "I don't w-want to. It's dry and gross." 

 

Sana smiles. "I'll take a look at it." 

 

Dahyun laughs, "Yeah, come on, Mina. Let us help you feel better." 

 

Mina sighs, "Fine. My neck is covered in hickeys," she removes her scarf to show her friends. "Happy?" 

 

Dahyun and Sana's eyes widen. "I didn't think Chaengie would actually...wow."

 

"Her neck is a lot worse. It's like the left side of my neck but absolutely everywhere. I got carried away." 

 

Dahyun and Sana connect eyes and both say, "carried away" at the same time and then they both start giggling. 

 

Mina shakes her head and puts her scarf back on. 

 

"I better get going and bring Kofuku back home. I need to pick some stuff up at my house to bring for Tiger...I mean Chaengie so I'll be late for work if I stay here for much longer," Mina says. 

 

Dahyun gushes, "You call her Tiger?" 

 

"Yeah, why?" 

 

"Chaengie said before you started dating that she thought you remind her of a penguin." 

 

"That's cute." 

 

"Yeah, Chaengie loves making nicknames for people. She calls be Dubu, as in Tofu." 

 

"That's also cute." 

 

"Yeah. Now return your dog to your house go to work." 

 

Mina nods and hugs her friends goodbye. She walks back down the hallway and unlocks the door to Chaeyoung's door and sets Kofuku on the floor. 

 

"Ok, KoKo. Mama's sleeping and I have to go do some stuff at my house, so you need to stay quiet and let Mama sleep. Okay?" Mina whispers to her puppy. 

 

Kofuku just licks her face and walks into Chaeyoung's bed and cuddles up next to her. Mina just shrugs and walks out of Chaeyoung's apartment and locks the door. 

 

*********

 

"No, mom. I haven't...Mom! Jeez, mom, calm down. No I haven't done drugs." 

 

"Minari Myoui, you better be careful and your boyfriend better be taking good care of you." 

 

"About that, mom...I don't have a boyfriend." 

 

"But you said you're dating someone, Minari!" 

 

"I am dating someone." 

 

"Who?" 

 

"Their name is Chaeyoung." 

 

"Are they genderless or something?" 

 

"No...no...Chaeyoung...is...uh..."

 

"SPEAK, MINA! You're hours away from me! I need to make sure you're safe." 

 

"Chaeyoung is a girl. She's my girlfriend, Mom. I'm moving in with her today." 

 

"You're with a girl?" 

 

"I'm gay mom. I like girls." 

 

Her mom is silent for a moment and then finally speaks. "Mina, why am I just finding this out now?" 

 

"No one knows besides Chaeyoung and my closest friends." 

 

There's silence again. "Do you really love her?" 

 

"With all my heart. We even adopted a dog together." 

 

"What about your roomates?" 

 

"They already know I've been sleeping at her house for the past couple days." 

 

"You've slept together?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Have you guys...you know..." 

 

"MOM! Why is that the only thing people care to ask about!?" 

 

"Sorry, it's just I want to know if you're still a vir-" 

 

"Okay, Mom! I get the point! Honestly, that's nasty." 

 

"Are you?" 

 

"Yes, Mom. We've only slept together." 

 

"What about hickeys? Do you have any hickeys?" 

 

"Mom!" 

 

"Answer." 

 

"Yes, mom. We both have hickeys right now." 

 

"Is she innocent?" 

 

"What?" 

 

"Does she curse? Does she do drugs? Is she an alcoholic? Does she abuse you?" 

 

"She's the nicest person I've ever met, Mom. Don't worry."

 

"I thought the same about your father, Honey. Then he left us." 

 

"I know, mom." 

 

"Minari, you know I care about you a lot, right?" 

 

"I know." 

 

Mina's phone began to buzz. Chaeyoung was calling her. 

 

"Hey, mom," Mina began. "Chaeyoung's calling me. I'll you back later, okay?" 

 

"Ok, Mina. Love you."

 

"Love you, mom." 

 

Mina hung up the phone and quickly clicked accept on Chaeyoung's call request. 

 

"Hey, cutie," Mina says.

 

Chaeyoung laughs, "Hey, Mina. Thanks for bringing KoKo home for me. I got your note, too." 

 

"Did you look in the mirror yet?" 

 

"Yeah. My neck's really fucking gross. How's yours?"

 

"Not as bad as yours." 

 

"Are you going to be home soon?" 

 

"I'm pulling into my house's driveway now, so I'll be home in an hour or so." 

 

"Okay. Is my car bigger than yours?" 

 

"Yeah definitely." 

 

"Okay. I'm going to get ready and then I'll come pick you up...Oh shit! Kofuku no don't...aw gross. KoKo just pooped on the floor. EWWWWW. That shit's nasty." 

 

"Gross. We'll have to bring him to a training center." 

 

"Won't they take him for like two week though?" 

 

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it." 

 

"Oh ok. Like I was saying before, Mina. I'll get ready and leave in a couple minutes and pick you up from your house and bring us to work. That way we can go directly to your house after work to get your stuff." 

 

"That's fine. What are you going to do with Kofuku?" 

 

"Probably just put him in his cage with food and water. I don't want him shitting on everything while we're gone." 

 

"Okay," Mina took the keys out of her car and knocked on her front door. "I'm going into my house now, Chaengie. Call me when your heading here." 

 

Chaeyoung sighs, "Okay, Mina. Oh wait, Penguin. I like Penguin. I'm gonna call you Penguin now." 

 

Mina laughs, "Okay, Tiger." 

 

Momo opens the door frontdoor and Mina walks in. 

 

Chaeyoung continues, "Love you, Penguin. I miss you already." 

 

"I love you too, Tiger." 

 

Mina takes her phone off her ear and hugs her friend.   
  
  


"Hey, Momo. Sorry for disappearing for the last couple days. I was at my girlfriend's house."

 

Momo put her chip bag down onto the table and followed Mina into her room. "It's fine, Mina. I have Jiwon and Natty to entertain me." 

 

"Good. I have something to tell you that you might not like, though." 

 

"What?" 

 

"I'm...Chaeyoung asked me to move in with her." 

 

"What about your girlfriend? What would she think about that?" 

 

"Chaeyoung  _is_ my girlfriend, Momo." 

 

"Oh."

 

"I said yes. I really really love her and I want to live with her." 

 

"How long have you been together?" 

 

"A couple days." 

 

"Are you a virgin?" 

 

"EVERYONE KEEPS ASKING THAT!" 

 

"Well, you're wearing a scarf. You obviously have hickeys." 

 

"Yeah, well she has more." 

 

"Damn, Mina. I didn't think you'd have the courage to mark someone." 

 

"She's my everything so I had to claim her." 

 

"So how was sex?" 

 

"Jesus. We didn't have...that." 

 

"So why are you marked?" 

 

"She asked me if she could mark me and I said yes," Mina shrugged.

 

"Damn," Momo mutters. "Is she your first girlfriend?" 

 

"Yeah, why?" 

 

"Just wondering." 

 

Mina's phone buzzes. Its a text from Chaeyoung. 

 

_tigeruwu: hey penguin i'm leaving yet I just wanted to say that I miss u_

 

Mina smiles at her phone and Momo comes over to her to see the text. 

 

"Just have sex already," Momo laughs. 

 

"I want to, I'll be honest, Momo," Mina explains. "But, she's really innocent and adorable and we were going to have it yesterday, but she got scared and froze up."

 

"That sucks." 

 

"Yeah, I think her ex-girlfriend, Tzuyu, has been messing with her mind lately." 

 

"So help her out." 

 

Mina quickly responds to Chaeyoung. 

 

_minaripenguins: did I tell you that you were talking in your sleep?_

 

"I will. I hate that she's hurting again." 

 

_tigeruwu: no_

 

"Have you said anything to her at all to help her yet?" 

 

_minaripenguins: you said that you were going to make sure to turn the heat on next time_

 

"I mean yeah. Last night we had a conversation and stuff." 

 

_tigeruwu: i will make sure to because I really want you Mina_

 

Mina felt her face get hot. 

 

Momo quickly jumps forward and yells, "What's wrong?" 

 

"I-it's Chaeyoung!" Mina screams. 

 

"What? Did she break up? I'll kill-" 

 

"No! She just...she just...she says she wants me! Jesus what do I do?" 

 

"You've killed the innocence of a child, Mina." 

 

"B-but...she just...I so shocked oh my god..." Mina looked down at her hand, which was shaking. 

 

"So you're the nervous one now," Momo says casually. "Now you know how she felt." 

 

"Oh, shit. Now I feel terrible." 

 

Mina shakily responds to Chaeyoung. 

 

_minaripenguins: wait...like...a redo? You want to...you know...do it?_

 

_tigeruwu: It's up to you._

_tigeruwu: I think that I'll have a lot of trouble, so it would be you doing all the work, really._

 

_minaripenguins: i mean, when the time is right, yeah i'll do it_

 

_tigeruwu: And also, you don't need to ask me anymore_

_tigeruwu: No I'm not loosing innocence or whatever shit your thinking._

_tigeruwu: I just figured that I don't have to have to crave you every second of the day if you live with me._

_tigeruwu: I'm gonna call u_

 

_minaripenguins: okay_

 

Mina looked up from her phone, frantic.

 

"She's gonna call me!" Mina screams. 

 

Mina's phone lights up with Chaeyoung's call request. 

 

"Do it," Momo giggles. Mina punches her in response. 

 

"Hey, Tiger," Mina says casually. 

 

"Hey, Penguin," Chaeyoung responds. "I'm leaving to come get you now. I'll be there in twenty minutes. And make sure to have a scarf for me. My neck is nasty." 

 

Momo laughs. 

 

"Okay, yeah. I'll have one ready for you."

 

"Do you have any clue what we're doing in work today?" 

 

"We might have a meeting with the boss." 

 

"Great. I have a shit ton of hickeys and made have to give a presentation?" 

 

"Yeah. Sorry, Tiger." 

 

"It's not your fault, Mina. I asked you!" 

 

"Yeah, but your hickeys are because of me!" 

 

"I wanted to mark you to claim you." 

 

"So did I." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs to herself. "You are mine." 

 

"And, Tiger, you're mine." 

 

"I love you with my entire heart, Penguin." 

 

"You own my heart, Chaeng." 

 

Momo yawned. 

 

"Ok. I'm on the road of your house. See you in like thirty seconds." 

 

"Okay. Love you." 

 

"Love you more." 

 

"I love  _you_ more." 

 

"No! I love you more." 

 

"Impossible. I love you more." 

 

"I love you more, Minari." 

 

She hears Chaeyoung hang up the phone.

 

She sighs to herself and places her phone down. 

 

"Hey, Momo. Help me pack up some stuff in boxes and help me pick Chaengie out a cute scarf." 

 

Momo yawns again. "Whatever, Mina. You two are so cheesy I felt my cholesterol levels go up." 

 

"You love cheese, though," Mina jokes.

 

"True facts," Momo says, grabbing handfuls of clothes from Mina's drawers and putting them into a box. "Minari, you're finally growing up and leaving the nest." 

 

"I freaking hate you, Momo." 

 

"I hate you too, Mina." 

 

Both the girls were startled by the knock on the door. 

 

Mina ran over to it and opened it, somehow startled by Chaeyoung's presence. She pulls her close and hugs to tightly. 

 

"I missed you so much," Mina whispers kissing Chaeyoung's cheek repeatedly. She looks down at Chaeyoung's neck and almost jumps back. It looks worse than it did this morning. 

 

"Oh crap. Chae your neck! Does it hurt?" 

 

Chaeyoung shrugs, "I'm fine." 

 

"Good," Mina buries herself in her girlfriend neck once more. 

 

This is her home.


	10. The Presentation (SMUT & ADULT CONTENT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS ADULT CONTENT SO READERS BEWAREEEEEEEEE

Chaeyoung sighed tying the scarf on her neck tighter. Mina was right, she had a presentation to explain the games she's been working on. 

 

Of course, both side of her neck was filled with hickeys. Its not that Chaeyoung hates them, she loves the fact that Mina loves her, but they aren't going to be fun to explain to Jihyo's parents (she's meeting them for dinner tonight) and she hopes to god she won't have to take her scarf off for the presentation. 

 

"You okay, Tiger?" Mina asks, sliding her chair closer to her girlfriend's desk. 

 

"Yeah. I'm fine," Chaeyoung sighed. 

 

"You don't look fine," Mina responds. "You keep tugging at your scarf." 

 

Chaeyoung grabs the arm of the chair and rolls Mina even closer to you. "I hate scarves, but I'm okay with wearing this scarf because it makes me _sure_ that you love me back." 

 

"Well, of course I love you back, Tiger. You're awesome." 

 

"That's what Tzuyu said to me." 

 

Mina wrapped her arm around Chaeyoung's neck. "Tzuyu doesn't matter anymore. You have me." 

 

"Yeah, I have you, but I keep getting so scared that one day we'll just run out of passion and the same thing that happened to Tzuyu and I will happen to us." 

 

"I can prove to you that my passion for you will last forever, Chaengie," Mina giggles. "Your text from today surely shows your willing to see it." 

 

"M-mina! I just couldn't keep it in my head. I told you because I-"

 

"You don't want to be a virgin." 

 

"No! Well, yes, but...not for the heck of it. I want you to be the reason I loose my virginity." 

 

Mina smiles. "That's sweet...I think." 

 

Mina leans up to Chaeyoung and kisses her. She pulls back to go back to her desk, but Chaeyoung pulls her back onto her. Mina glides out of her seat and onto Chaeyoung's in that swift motion. 

 

Chaeyoung and Mina's kiss begins to deepen and before they know it, there is quite a lot of tongue and biting involved. 

 

Chaeyoung quickly looks at the door to make sure it's locked, and boy was she happy to see that it was. 

 

She feels Mina tugging at her shirt. One part of her tells her to let her take her shirt off and they can do it right here right now, but the second part keeps saying that her that the boss will be knocking on the door any minute now to tell her the office is ready for her presentation. 

 

She chooses to listen to the first one, but appreciates the second thought's advice.

 

She lets Mina take her shirt off. She let's Mina unclasp her bra. She lets Mina take her scarf off and mark her even more. She doesn't even hesitate when she get's the urge to remove Mina's shirt and bra as well. She let's Mina take her pants off. 

 

Mina begins to kiss Chaeyoung everywhere. She continues and continues until she feel Mina beginning to take her pants off. 

 

"You ready, Tiger?" she whispers seductively.

 

"Y-yeah." 

 

At first, Mina's graceful and Chaeyoung feel as though she had nothing to fear about Mina's more inappropriate side. Then, it seemed as if Mina was getting impatient. Chaeyoung could almost hear her urges. 

 

"M-mina? Are you o-" 

 

She feels her for the first time. She feel Mina as she is kissing and licking at Chaeyoung's crotch. She feels it as she basically rips her underwear off and desperately begins to touch her everywhere. 

 

She moans quietly to herself. 

 

Then she moans even louder. 

 

And then Chaeyoung can't take it anymore. 

 

"M-mina..." Chaeyoung moans again. "W-what ab...about...you?" 

 

Mina quickly removes herself from Chaeyoung and looks up at her. "I don't need you to do anything to me. Either way we both loose our virginity." 

 

She continues and Chaeyoung begins to moan again. 

 

They both freeze in place when they hear a quiet knock on the door. 

 

"Mrs. Son Chaeyoung, the office is ready for your presentation. You're up in five minutes. Don't be late," her boss mutters from the outside. 

 

Mina continues again. 

 

"P-penguin...my pr-presentation!" she attempts to say, but it ends up as a moan. 

 

Mina sighs and removes herself from Chaeyoung once again. She grumbles, "I was having fun." 

 

"Well, next time maybe we should _not_ do this at work." 

 

Mina nods. "Yeah that was kind of dumb." 

 

They both understand though. They were desperate to touch each other. They both were more than satisfied by their sexual encounter.

 

*************

 

Chaeyoung darts out of her office after putting her close on and quickly fixing her mess of a hair. 

 

She runs into the meeting room and smiles, and bows at everyone and finds her seat at the head of the table. 

 

"You're thirty-two seconds later, Mrs. Son Chaeyoung," her boss grumbles. 

 

"Mian haeyo," she responds, bowing once again. (Sorry)

 

"Dodaeche mueos-i," he grumbles to himself. (Whatever) 

 

Chaeyoung is more than aware of her bosses lack of multi-language capabilities. He can only speak the english he google translates, and then forgets it the second he says it. 

 

"Anyways-"

 

Several hands raise and Mina walks into the room. 

 

"Yes?" Chaeyoung says pointing at one of the women raising her hand. 

 

"Naega yeong-eoleul malhal su eobsda," she says. (I can not speak english) 

 

"Joesonghabnida. daleun nugudo hangug-eolo malhaedallagohabnikka?" Chaeyoung responds. "Geuleol gyeong-u son-eul deul-eojuseyo." (*basically* Who else needs me to speak korean) 

 

Everyone in the room but Mina raises her hand.

 

"Okay," she whispers to herself. "Looks like Korean class came in handy." 

 

Chaeyoung looks up from the ground and shares a nervous glance with Mina. Images of what happened in their office begin to fill her mind. She remembers how satisfied and confident it made her.

 

*I'm typing in Korean now because my American keyboard is annoying* 

 

"기본적으로 내 게임은 다른 모든 게임과 다릅니다. 그것은 나쁜 녀석 인 Chou Tzuyu에 의해 야기 된 이상한 음모를 가지고 있습니다. 그녀는 늑대 인간 동반자 인 그리 독과 동행합니다. 세상을 향한 그들의 계획은 모든 사람을 늑대 인간으로 변화시키는 것입니다. 플레이어는 자신의 캐릭터와 STATS를 커스터마이징하고 자신과 모든 것을 위해 애완 동물을 만들 수 있습니다," Chaeyoung begins. (By default, my game is different from all other games. It has a strange conspiracy caused by the bad guy Chou Tzuyu. She is accompanied by a werewolf companion, Grydon. Their plan for the world is to turn everyone into a werewolf. Players can customize their character and STATS and create pets for themselves and for everything.) "또한이 게임은 캐릭터가 등장하는 행성 인 GIDEONPLUZ라는 다른 행성에 있습니다." (The game is also on another planet called GIDEONPLUZ, the planet where characters appear.) 

 

A man raises his hand.

 

"예?" Chaeyoung asks. (Yes?" 

 

"어떻게 이길거야?" he asks. (How do you win the game?)

 

"나쁜 녀석과 그녀의 모든 늑대 인간을 죽이십시오." she responds. (You kill the bad guys and all of her wolves.) 

 

He nods and writes it down. 

 

"캐릭터의 내 그림이 나 뒤에있는 화면에 표시됩니다," Chaeyoung says, making eye contact with Mina. (The designs for the characters in the games are behind me now.) 

 

She looks around the room, surprised to see all of the people in the room staring at the images in awe. 

 

She bows and says, "그게 내가 가진 전부 야." (That's all I have for now.)

 

She makes her way to Mina, who's gathering up her stuff. 

 

"You did great," she says, going to kiss Chaeyoung, but stopping abruptly. "Sorry forgot." 

 

Chaeyoung giggles. "Come on, now we're off and I can help you move in with me." 

 

Mina smiles. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys if you want to be awed by the amount of freetime I have to repost on twitter, go follow it @keshiikkun


	11. Dinner with the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung forgot to tell Mina about her quadrennial dinner with her adopted parents and her adopted sister. 
> 
> This is about dinner and what happens before, during, and afterwards.

Mina sits on the couch cuddling with Kofuku and watching some random Netflix show she was able to find. 

 

Chaeyoung was still in their bedroom, finding places for all of Mina's stuff. 

 

She has  _a lot_ of clothes. 

 

"Mina," Chaeyoung yells. "Are you sure you need  _six_ of the same t-shirt?" 

 

"Not really," Mina sighs. "But I like to have it just in case something happens to the other ones." 

 

"The other  _five_ _?_   What are the odds you spill wine or something on all five shirts at the  _same_ time?" 

 

"If I was wearing them all at the same time, maybe-" 

 

"I'm just going to donate it, Penguin!" she snaps, returning to unboxing all of Mina's stuff. 

 

A couple minutes later, Mina walks into the room.

 

"Hey, Tiger," Mina says. "What do you want to do for dinner tonight? I can cook if you want." 

 

"No, I have dinner with the Park's tonight. You know, my adopted family?" 

 

Mina pauses for a moment and then looks back at Chaeyoung. "You're adopted? I thought Jihyo's family took you in." 

 

"Yeah. When my parent's died on our vacation in Korea, they chose to take me in because of my shitty excuse for a close family." 

 

"What do you mean shitty excuse?" Mina asks, leaning on the doorframe. 

 

"Well, first of all, you're not allowed to curse. Second, my family is really broken and most of them are in jail or dead. The only family member I have that I would be able to see without bars and security officers would be my cousin Bella, but she's a stripper and an alcoholic, so I don't really think that would be smart." 

 

"That's horrible," Mina grumbles. "So Jihyo's family checks on you every once in a while to make sure you're okay?" 

 

Chaeyoung nods, "Yeah. They really are sweet people. We met them when we were visiting Korea." 

 

"You're not from Korea?" 

 

"No, I'm from America, but I'm Korean. English is my first language. You were born in Japan, right?" 

 

"Yeah. Japanese is my first language." 

 

"Yeah you have an accent." 

 

"I'm fluent, though." 

 

"Very fluent," Mina repeats. 

 

"Ummm...." Chaeyoung began. "Yeah, so basically...what time is it?" 

 

Mina took her phone from her back pocket and checks the time. "6:30." 

 

"Yeah. Dinner's in an hour and a half. You should come too! It'll be great to able to introduce you to them!" Chaeyoung's smile widens at the thought. 

 

Mina sat down next to Chaeyoung, moving a couple pieces of clothes out of her way. "I'd love you, Chaeng, but are they going to be accepting?" 

 

"Yeah. They loved Tzuyu and they were fine that I like girls," Chaeyoung looks down at the ground. "I think my parents would really like you, Mina. I don't think that they would've like Tzuyu, but...but I can imagine that my dad would've given me money to propose to you already." 

 

Mina laughs. 

 

Chaeyoung continued, "I think..." Chaeyoung looks back up at Mina and takes her by the hand. "I think that Jihyo's parents will feel the same way about you. In fact, I know that they'll love you as much as I do. I mean in a less...romantic and...you know  _sexual_ way, but they'll love you." 

 

Mina squeezes Chaeyoung's hand. "Thanks, Tiger." 

 

"Oh, but, uh...don't call her Tiger or I'll get embarrassed."

 

"I'd love you see you embarrassed." 

 

" _No!_ " Chaeyoung whines. 

 

"Maybe a couple times?" 

 

" _No!"_

 

"Twice?" 

 

" _NO!"_

 

"Once? Just once?"

 

"Fine. Once! Mina, this conversation is _pointless!_ " 

 

"Well, I like talking to you," Mina lays her head on Chaeyoung's shoulder. "I like your voice." 

 

"And I like your everything." 

 

"Especially?"

 

"What?" 

 

"What's your favorite thing about me?" 

 

"My favorite thing about you...huh...that's a hard question," Chaeyoung kisses Mina. "You're lips are perfect..." She rubs her girlfriend's hands. "You're hands are as soft as a baby's butt..." She uses her other hand to run it across Mina's back. "And don't even get me started with how you look without a shirt on..." 

 

Mina's face gets hot. "I...I didn't mean-" 

 

Chaeyoung plants another kiss onto Mina's lips. "Shut up and kiss me." 

 

So that's what Mina does. Their kiss deepens, this time less aggressive. Chaeyoung finds her hand trailing behind Mina's back, pulling the back of her shirt upwards. Mina's hand does the same. For a couple minutes, they just enjoy their time together. Then, both girls pull away for air and they are more then content. 

 

"Damn, that doesn't get old," Chaeyoung says. "You're really good with your tongue." 

 

Mina's face turns hot again. 

 

"D-don't you need to shower?" she asks nervously. 

 

"Yeah. You want to join me?" 

 

Mina's face gets hotter. 

 

"You want me to shower with you?" she stutters. 

 

"You've seen me naked. It's honestly only fair." 

 

Mina sighs, "I guess." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs. "Mina, we live together now. You shouldn't feel awkward about seeing me naked." 

 

"Well, my old roommates never saw me naked." 

 

"You weren't dating your old roommates." 

 

"Understood." 

 

Chaeyoung uses their bed to lift herself up and walks over to her bed stand to check her phone. She notices a couple texts from the group chat she was in with her friends.

 

_amazingdubu: GUYS GUYS_

 

_princessimnayeon: w h a t_

 

_chefshorthair: what do you want from me_

 

_choutzuyu: ?_

 

Since when was Tzuyu in the chat? 

 

_momoring: si_

 

_leaderjihyo: Yes, Dahyun?_

 

_amazingdubu: you notice how both Mina and Chaengie aren't answering._

 

_chefshorthair: they have lives and work and stuff, dubu_

 

_momoring: I know why~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_amazingdubu: no momo no exposing I wanna do it_

 

_choutzuyu: I saw them together the other day, but I don't talk with Chaeyoung._

 

_princessimnayeon: 50 bucks says Dubus gonna say Mina is over there right now_

 

_shyshyshy: heyo guys_

 

_chefshorthair: 60 bucks says their actually developeing their lives and doing productive things_

 

_leaderjihyo: children cover your ears_

_leaderjihyo: 75 bucks says their having sex r i g h t n o w_

 

_shyshyshy is offline_

 

_amazingdubu: sana is legit screaming bloody murder and running around the house_

 

_chefshorthair: we've lost an innocent warrior in battle today_

 

_choutzuyu: Why are you all betting on their relationship?_

 

Chaeyoung giggles and decides to join in on the conversation. 

 

_tigeruwu: sorry, jihyo, you just lost some $$$$$$_

 

_leaderjihyo: fine 75 bucks says they HAD sex at one point_

 

_princessimnayeon: did me or jeongyeon get it right?_

 

_tigeruwu: nayeonie and i think you should get extra credit_

 

_choutzuyu: How could she earn extra credit on a text?_

 

_tigeruwu: NAYEON (whom i was speaking to) the reason I think that is because Mina will be at this house quite a lot nowadays_

 

_amazingdubu: CAN I SAY IT_

 

_tigeruwu: go ahead_

 

_choutzuyu: asshole_

 

_choutzuyu has left the chat_

 

_chefshorthair: no one liked her anyways lol_

 

_amazingdubu: CHAEYOUNGIE AND MINARI ARE DATING AND MINA MOVED IN WITH HER TODAYYYYYYYYYYYY_

 

_leaderjihyo: so was I right about the sex? having or had?_

 

_minaripenguins is online_

 

_chefshorthair: clearly not having_

 

_minaripenguins: Having what?_

 

_tigeruwu: had_

 

_leaderjihyo: CHAEYOUNGIE YOUR TOO INNOCENT FOR THAT  
_

 

_princessimnayeon: whos top_

 

_minaripenguins: what's top?_

 

_tigeruwu: you_

 

_princessimnayeon: I T S  M I N A  H O L Y  SH I T_

 

_shyshyshy is back online_

 

_shyshyshy: dubu calmed me down_

 

_leaderjihyo: sorry, sana_

 

_shyshyshy: it's fine_

 

_leaderjihyo: hey, chaengie are you bringing mina to dinner?_

 

_tigeruwu: yeah_

 

_minaripenguins: yeah_

 

_princessimnayeon: CUTE_

_princessimnayeon: SO GODDAMN CUTE_

 

_chefshorthair: nayeon, sweetie, stop cursing_

 

_princessimnayeon: we're sitting on the couch together. you can speak to me_

 

_chefshorthair: then you should've told me that_

 

_princessimnayeon: you should've told ME that_

 

_leaderjihyo: and that's our cue kids_

 

_shyshyshy: they always fight_

 

_minaripenguins: :(_

 

_momoring: danget guys i was enjoying these text_

 

_amazingdubu: byeeeee_

 

_leaderjihyo is offline_

_shyshyshy is offline_

_minaripenguins is offline_

_amazingdubu is offline_

_momoring is offline_

 

Chaeyoung looks up from her phone and watches Mina as she puts her phone down onto the dresser next to her. She looks over at Chaeyoung and they make eyecontact. 

 

"Do you think they'll break up, Chaeyoung?" Mina asks nervously, biting her lip. 

 

"No. They fight a lot, but they still love each other a lot." 

 

"They seem like they're having a hard time staying together, though." 

 

"They've just lost their passion and their like an older couple already." 

 

"Will that happen to us?" Mina starts fiddling with the hair tie on her wrist. 

 

Chaeyoung puts her arm around Mina's neck. "Nope," Chaeyoung looks over at the clock on her wall. They had an hour before the dinner. "And we should get into the shower if we want to  _not_ be late." 

 

"You go in first." 

 

"You're so nervous that it's making me nervous, Mina." 

 

"I'm not not nervous..."

 

Chaeyoung shook her head and sighed. 

 

Mina continued, "Yeah I'm nervous." 

 

"Why? You already saw me naked!" 

 

"You haven't seen me naked! Just with a bra on." 

 

"So what are you nervous about?" 

 

"I don't like my body at all. I'm ugly, Chaeyoung. I don't understand how you can love me the way you do!" Mina screams.

 

Chaeyoung let those words sink in. She's completely speechless for what feels like an hour to both of the girls. 

 

"Never fucking say that ever again, Minari," Chaeyoung snaps. "You not ugly at all," Chaeyoung's face softens and she hugs her lover tightly. "You're perfect and I love you with my entire heart." 

 

"Watashi wa anata no nokori no seikatsu no tame ni anata no ude ni todomaritai, Tiger," Mina says, pulling Chaeyoung closer.

 

"What?" Chaeyoung questions. 

 

"I don't know the English or Korean translation of it." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs and grabs her phone back from her bedstand, "Type in in and I can translate it for you." 

 

Mina types it in to google translate, looks up at Chaeyoungs, and says, "I want to stay in your arms for the rest of our l-lives." 

 

Chaeyoung's heart almost melts at her accent when she says it. She screams, "MINA! You're accent is ADORABLE!!!!!!" 

 

"An accent?" 

 

"One freaking  _hell_ of an accent!" 

 

"A good accent?" 

 

"AN AMAZING ACCENT, PENGUIN!" 

 

Chaeyoung feel likes she's going to have a heart attack. 

 

Mina smiles, "Thanks, Tiger." 

 

"Anything for you, Minari." 

 

"Oh, stop that!" 

 

***********

 

Chaeyoung nervously taps the wheel of her car, attempting to find a spot. 

 

"What time is it," she asks Mina nervously.

 

"We still have a couple minutes, Tiger. Don't worry," Mina replied calmy, begining to put her coat on. 

 

"OH OH! A SPOT! THANK THE FUCKING LORDS A SPOT!" Chaeyoung screamed at the top of her lungs. 

 

"Jeez, Chaeng. Chill!" 

 

"My adopted parents are very very open, but they  _hate_ it when I'm late." 

 

"Oh, sorry," Mina giggled nervously. "Do you guys have a reservation?"  
  


"Knowing them, yes. Jihyo's probably going to text me in 5...4...3....2...."  
  


Chaeyoung phone lit up. 

 

"Whoa, Tiger. That's like super cool," Mina says, her mouth open in awe.

 

"What can I say," she replies, shrugging. 

 

Chaeyoung looks down at her phone to see a message from Jihyo. 

 

_leaderjihyo: We're here._

 

_tigeruwu: parking now. we'll be there in 1 min_

 

_leaderjihyo: okay. don't take to long with ur gf ;)_

 

_tigeruwu: fuck u_

 

_leaderjihyo: luv u too sis_

_leaderjihyo: see u soon_

 

_tigeruwu: yup_

 

"Let's go," Chaeyoungs says, taking the keys from her car. 

 

They both open the door at the same time. 

 

Mina and Chaeyoung both walk closer together and Mina interlaces her finger's with Chaeyoung's. They enjoy the warmth of each other's hands. 

 

Chaeyoung opens the door to the restaurant for Mina and she happily bounces through the doorway. Chaeyoung follows. 

 

Chaeyoung walks up to the front desk and says, "Reservation for the Parks?" 

 

He looks down at a paper that completely filled with Korean words and looks back up at the girls. 

 

"Follow me," he says glumly. 

 

He leads them to the table and she greeted by her adopted family. Jihyo pats the seat next to her and (luckily) there was an extra seat next to that that Mina sits in. 

 

"Um...this is Minari Myoui...or...uh...Mina. She's...my girlfriend. I invited her to come with me since I wanted to introduce her to you guys," Chaeyoung says as she sits down. 

 

"Hi, Mina," says Jihyo's mother. "I'm Mija." 

 

Mina bows and shake's Jihyo's mother's hand. She looks young, but Mina knows she's not. Mija has dark brown hair and basically the same face as Jihyo. She turns to Jihyo's father. He's plumb and has round glasses that reminds her of Harry Potter. He seems like the type of father that would joke around with all your friends just to embarrass you. 

 

"Hello, Minari," Jihyo's father chuckles. "I'm Jinhoo." 

 

Mina bows again and shakes Jihyo's father's hand. 

 

Mina sits down in her seat and Chaeyoung immediately intertwines her finger's with Mina's. Jihyo pushes herself again Chaeyoung and then starts laughing. 

 

"So how'd you two meet?" Mija asks.

 

"High school," Chaeyoung replies. "Then we started getting closer after Tzuyu and I broke up." 

 

Jinhoo smiles, "What's your favorite thing about Chaeyoung?" 

 

Images of their expierence in their office flash into Mina's mind, making her get flustered. "W-well...uh...Ch-chaeyoung is really...really sweet. How could someone not fall for her...h-honestly!" 

 

Chaeyoung squeezes Mina's hand and then begins talking. "Mina and I have been dating for a couple days now. I know it's sudden, but she moved in with me today. She makes me really happy." 

 

Jihyo's parents exchange glances and then look at Jihyo, who slumps down in her seat.

 

"Jihyo still hasn't found anyone for her. Maybe you should assist her, Chaeyoung, since you always seem to find such amazing people for yourself," Mija says.

 

Chaeyoung shrugs, "Jihyo's just shy, that's all." 

 

Jihyo quickly interupts, "Mom, I really don't want to be talking about this." 

 

"Why?" Chaeyoung asks. 

 

"Because!" Jihyo snaps. "Why do I  _need_ to date? What if I don't  _want_ to date, Mom?" 

 

"Well, Jihyo, I know you want to date. That veterinarian you work with seems to click with you well."

 

"H-how do you know about James?" 

 

"You sent me a text I'm assuming was meant for him," Mija replies, taking her phone out of her pocket and showing the message to the other's at the table. 

 

Chaeyoung reads it out loud, "Hey, James. I've been thinking about what you said before and I think that I'll go on a date with you sometime. How's thursday? I have dinner with my family on Wednesday."

 

Jihyo's face turns bright red. 

 

Mina and Chaeyoung connect eyes. 

 

Jihyo's dad starts laughing all over again. 

 

"I'm proud of you, Jihyo.  _Finally_ , you've gotten yourself a boyfriend." 

 

Jihyo's face turns redder. "He's not my boyfriend, Mom!" 

 

Chaeyoung giggles, "Well, invite me to the wedding!" 

 

The rest of the night is filled with this sort of energy. Mina loves Chaeyoung's adopted family. 

 

She's sort of jealous of Chaeyoung's adopted father, though. Her father left her family when she was around twelve (the same age Chaeyoung was when her parents died). Her mother was devastated and refuses to date anyone, afraid of being torn apart like that again. 

 

Mina always dreams about the night she saw her father leave. 

 

He had a huge briefcase filled with his things and a wallet filled with money. He was screaming at her mother, cursing at her and pushing her away from him. When he left, her mother saw her and said, "We don't have enough money to live like we used to, Minari. I'm sorry." 

 

Mina didn't really understand what had happened, though being twelve, she understood that she would never see her beloved father again. 

 

********

 

"You okay, Penguin?" Chaeyoung asks, pulling at the bed sheets for more. 

 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff," Mina replied.

 

"Okay," Chaeyoung says, wrapping her arm around Mina's waist. "You can talk to me about anything." 

 

"I know, Tiger." 

 

Kofuku snuggles up next to Mina. 

 

"I like this," Mina whispers. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Not having to be nervous about not having clothes or going back home tomorrow. I like living here." 

 

Chaeyoung scoots closer to Mina. "I like you being here." 

 

"I like you." 

 

"Whoa!" Chaeyoung says sarcastically. "Did you just confess to me?"

 

"I think so."

 

"This conversation is so stupid." 

 

"I like hearing your voice." 

 

"But I'm tired, Penguin!" 

 

"I won't be able to sleep and I'll just wake me up." 

 

"So what do you want me to do?" 

 

Mina thinks for a moments and the responds. "Sing me to sleep." 

 

"Sing you to sleep?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Okay. I'll sing you this BLACKPINK song that I really love." 

 

"I'm ready." 

 

"툭하면 거친 말들로 내 맘에 상처를 내놓고  
미안하단 말 한마디 없이 또 나 혼자 위로하고  
오늘 하루도 혹시 날 떠날까 늘 불안해 해  
I just want you to stay  
점점 무뎌져 가는 너의 그 무표정 속에, oh  
천천히 내려놓자며 거울에 속삭이곤 해, oh  
날 당연하게 생각하는 너지만 그게 너다워   
그래도 stay, stay, stay with me  
널 닮은 듯한 슬픈 멜로디  
이렇게 날 울리는데 eh eh  
네 향기는 달콤한 felony  
너무 밉지만 사랑해, yeah  
어두운 밤이 날 가두기 전에 내 곁을 떠나지마  
아직 날 사랑하니 내 맘과 같다면 오늘은 떠나지마  
굳이 너여야만 하는 이유는 묻지마  
그저 내 곁에 stay with me  
Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala  
Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala  
지금 당장 많은 걸 바라는 게 아냐  
그저 내 곁에 stay with me  
사실은 난 더 바라는 게 없어 이제  
심장은 뛰긴 하는 건지 무감각해 그래  
사람들과의 억지스런 한마디보단  
너와의 어색한 침묵이 차라리 좋아  
So stay 그게 어디가 됐건 말이야  
가끔 어둠이 올 때면 I’ll be your fire  
거짓 같은 세상 속 유일한 truth it’s you  
This a letter from me to you  
널 닮은 듯한 슬픈 멜로디  
이렇게 날 울리는데 eh eh  
네 향기는 달콤한 felony  
너무 밉지만 사랑해, eh  
어두운 밤이 날 가두기 전에  
내 곁을 떠나지마  
아직 날 사랑하니 내 맘과 같다면  
오늘은 떠나지마  
굳이 너여야만 하는 이유는 묻지마  
그저 내 곁에 stay with me  
Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala  
Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala  
지금 당장 많은걸 바라는 게 아냐  
그저 내 곁에 stay with me  
Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala  
Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalala  
지금 당장 많은걸 바라는 게 아냐  
그저 내 곁에 stay with me."

 

Chaeyoung finishes her song and sits up to look at Mina. She was snoring softly with Kofuku laying by her side. 

 

She smiles. 

 

"I love you, Mina," Chaeyoung whispers. "I'll love you forever." 

 


	12. Just A Quick Chatfic (Takes Place Before CH 13)

None of Chaeyoung and Mina's friendgroup had work today, so the group chat was basically blowing up their phone. Thursday was a weird day for all of them because they all chose to take Thursday and the weekends off.

 

_princessimnayeon: what if we all meet up somewhere?_

_princessimnayeon: not like a bar unless you guys want to, but maybe like go out for ramen or something_

 

_momoring: I smelled this text from the kitchen_

 

_chefshorthair: how do you smell a text tho_

 

_tigeruwu: very simple answer, jeong._

 

_chefshorthair: explain_

 

_tigeruwu: you just do_

 

_amazingdubu: sana says that we should go to the park_

 

_leaderjihyo: guys a got a date tho_

 

_princessimnayeon: is she cute_

 

_leaderjihyo: am I the only straight one here?_

 

_minaripenguins: yes_

 

_amazingdubu: yes_

 

_momoring: no_

 

_leaderjihyo: momo your straight?_

 

_momoring: no i'm momo_

_momoring: kidding_

_momoring: I don't date_

 

_leaderjihyo: but if you had to which gender would you date_

 

_momoring: neither_

 

_leaderjihyo: goddammit_

 

_tigeruwu: is it that guy i read about yesterday?_

 

_leaderjihyo: yes_

 

_tigeruwu: send pic_

 

_leaderjihyo: I don't have a pic_

 

_minaripenguins: I thought Jihyo seemed straight_

 

_princessimnayeon: if you're gay send and i_

_princessimnayeon: i_

 

_chefshorthair: i_

 

_amazingdubu: i_

 

_shyshyshy: i_

 

_tigeruwu: i_

 

_minaripenguins: i_

 

_tigeruwu: so that's all of us besides momo and jihyo then_

 

_minaripenguins: cute_

 

_tigeruwu: w hat_

 

_minaripenguins: guys Tiger did this giggle and my heart melted_

_minaripenguins: I mean chaeng_

 

_princessimnayeon: FUCKING PET NAMEs_

_princessimnayeon: YOU TWO HAVE PET NAMES_

 

_amazingdubu: chaeng calls mina penguin_

 

_tigeruwu: NO I DONT_

 

_minaripenguins: tiger don't lie_

 

_tigeruwu: ok mina_

_tigeruwu: yeah i call her penguin_

 

_chefshorthair: y tho_

 

_tigeruwu: bc she looks like apenguin_

_tigeruwu: a penguin*_

 

Mina giggles from the other side of the couch. 

 

_tigeruwu: she giggled_

_tigeruwu: my fucking heart_

 

_minaripenguins: curse_

 

_tigeruwu: fuck sorry_

_tigeruwu: I mean sorry_

_tigeruwu: :)_

 

_minaripenguins: ;)_

 

_tigeruwu: I'VE B E E N SE DUCE D_

_tigeruwu: FREAKIGN HELP MEEEEEEEEEE_

 

_amazingdubu has went offline_

_shyshyshy has went offline_

 

_princessimnayeon: well we know what they are doing_

 

_momoring: eachother_

 

_leaderjihyo: exactly_

 

_tigeruwu: hey jihyo_

 

_leaderjihyo: ye_

 

_tigeruwu: why kind of milk is a skeletons favorite_

 

_leaderjihyo: fuck off_

 

_tigeruwu: WHOLE MILK_

_tigeruwu: SKFGWIOHWJVOIJWIJFIJOIVJOIWJ_

 

_minaripenguins: she's crying so loud on the other sideof the couch_

 

_leaderjihyo: welp_

_leaderjihyo: I'm gonna kermit sewerside y'all_

_leaderjihyo: jk i gotta get ready for my date. byeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

 

_leaderjihyo has went offline_

 

_princessimnayeon: do you guys wanna meet up today for lunch?_

 

_minaripenguins: I'm down for that_

 

_tigeruwu: same_

_tigeruwu: when sana and dubu are done and they check the gc they'll probs agree_

_tigeruwu: i'll drive them_

 

_chefshorthair: wanna go to the park?  
_

 

_minaripenguins: we know a great bar and grill near the park_

 

_princessimnayeon: I'm down_

 

_chefshorthair: same_

 

_momoring: i'll be there_

 

_tigeruwu: ok 6:30 okay for everyone?_

 

_princessimnayeon: yup_

 

_chefshorthair: si_

 

_momoring: yee_

 

_shyshyshy is back online_

_amazingdubu is back online_

 

_amazingdubu: sry me and sana had some unfinished bussiness we needed to attend to_

 

_princessimnayeon: sex?_

 

_shyshyshy: lol yeah_

 

_amazingdubu: yeah we'll be there tonight at 6:30 being picked up by Son Mina and Son_ _Chaeyoung_

 

_minaripenguins: why did u give me chaengs last name_

 

_amazingdubu: lol i meant myoui mina and myoui chaeyoung_

_amazingdubu: cuz ur top lol_

_amazingdubu: and it has a better ring to it_

 

_minaripenguins: oki see u guys l8r_

 

_tigeruwu: isn't she cute on text?_

 

_princessimnayeon has went offline_

 

_chefshorthair: she hates affection lol just kidding she's getting ready_

 

_tigeruwu: but it's like 11 am_

 

_chefshorthair: idk she's weird_

 

_chefshorthair has went offline_

_momoring has went offline_

_amazingdubu has went offline_

 

_shyshyshy: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe_

 

_shyshyshy has went offline_

 

_minaripenguins: jus you an me changie ;)_

 

_tigeruwu: they can see our texts mina you idiot_

 

_tigeruwu has went offline_

 

_minaripenguins: I am the lone survivor_

 

_chefshorthair is back online_

 

_chefshorthair: get the fuck off the groupchat and don't you dare spam us with penguin pictures_

 

_minaripenguins: fine_

 

_minaripenguins has went offline_

 

_chefshorthair: I am the lone survivor bitches_

 

_chefshorthair has went offline_

 

_minaripenguins is back online_

 

_minaripenguins: she thought_

_minaripenguins: winner biTchEs_

 

_minaripenguins has went offline_


	13. The Drunken Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Chaeyoung's friends, besides Jihyo, go out for drinks and to hang out. Let's just say it gets a little out of hand.

"Mina!?" Chaeyoung yells from the kitchen. 

 

No response. 

 

"Minaaaaa!?"

 

No response again. 

 

Chaeyoung sucks in a huge breath of air. 

 

"MINNNNNNAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!????" 

 

No response again. 

 

Kofuku starts barking like crazy and Chaeyoung quickly shuts him up. 

 

She walks into their bedroom to hear the drain of the bathtub. She opens the door to the bathroom and walks in to find Mina asleep in the bath. 

 

She lays there completely naked and Chaeyoung took a second to admire her girlfriend's extraordinary body, and then leans down closer to the tub. She shakes her lightly and Mina begins to move around. 

 

"Hey, Mina," Chaeyoung whispers. "You've got to get out of the bath or we'll be late for our meal with our friends." 

 

Mina groans. "How long have I been asleep?" 

 

"Beats me. I just came in here now to find you asleep."

 

Mina sits up and groans again. "The bath is so comfortable. You should come in too." 

 

"We'll be late." 

 

"Just for a couple minutes?" 

 

"I already have my makeup on and everything though." 

 

"I see you've got a scarf on." 

 

Chaeyoung sighs and looks down at her girlfriend's neck. She almost forgot about both of their hickeys. "You marked me." 

 

"I'm proud of them. That way if you cheat or something, the other person will see the hickeys and be like crap she's taken." 

 

Chaeyoung sits down onto the bathroom floor and places her hand on Mina's shoulder. "I wouldn't ever cheat." 

 

Mina slaps Chaeyoung's hand off of her. "That's what someone who's cheating would say." 

 

Both of the girls share a quick laugh and then Mina get's up from the tub, some water splashing onto Chaeyoung's jeans.

 

"Hey, Tiger," Mina begins. "Can you get me my towel from the counter?" 

 

Chaeyoung turns around and picks up the towel. She goes to hand it to Mina, but her mindset changes. 

 

She puts goes to hand Mina the towel and Mina goes to take it from her, but Chaeyoung quickly pulls it away and steals a kiss from her girlfriend.

 

Mina sighs in defeat and takes the towel out of her girlfriend's hand. 

 

"You could've just said that you wanted a kiss you know," Mina says, kissing Chaeyoung again. "I would never say no." 

 

Chaeyoung giggles and follows Mina into their room (they have two bathrooms, one in their bedroom and another near the office). 

 

********

Mina knocks on Sana and Dahyun's door eagerly. 

 

They both sit there for a couple seconds and then the door bursts open with Sana and Dahyun panting in the doorway. 

 

"We just got back from the store and we had only ten minutes to get ready," Dahyun says. 

 

"Who knew that I could shower, get dressed, brush my hair, put my shoes on, brush my teeth, pee, and put the groceries away at the same time," Sana groans. 

 

Dahyun nods, "It was quite the sight." 

 

"Seems it," Chaeyoung giggles. "We better get going or everyone will get impatient and sit down to eat." 

 

All of the girls nod and Chaeyoung leads them to her car. 

 

"Why don't we ever take my car anywhere?" Mina asks her girlfriend, getting into the passenger seat of the car. 

 

"Because my car is bigger."

 

Sana and Dahyun sit in the back seat, Sana snuggled up next to her girlfriend, attempting to get warm. 

 

"It's really cold out," Sana screams. Dahyun puts her arm around her and sighs. 

 

"Every time we leave the house during the winter, she just screams at anything below sixty-five degrees," Dahyun mutters. 

 

Sana huffs and puts crosses her arms. Chaeyoung pulls out of the her parking spot and begins their drive. 

 

"How long is the drive?" Sana asks. 

 

"Around thirty minutes. Why?" Chaeyoung replies. 

 

"I get car sick." 

 

"If you dare and get car sick in my  _new_ car I'll fucking kill you, Minatozaki." 

 

"IT'S KIM!" Sana yells.

 

"You're not married to Dahyun yet, so it's Minatozaki," Chaeyoung says sassily. 

 

"But-" 

 

"No butts. It's factual and the law." 

 

Sana sighs in defeat and is silent for the rest of the drive. 

 

************

 

"We're here," Chaeyoung says, taking the keys from her car and getting out of the car.

 

All the girls walk to the resturant, Mina taking Chaeyoung's hand during their short walk and refusing to let go even when they found their friends. This, of course, made Nayeon begin to explain to them how  _adorable_ they are and she explains that with the amount of passion they have for each other they must be  _depressed_ when without each other. It was true, but they aren't the type of people to admit their intentions until it was the correct time. 

 

If they were honest, they loved every second of the attention, especially Mina. Chaeyoung was the only person besides Momo to really appreciate her for who she was and to even make an effort to try to get to know her. Mina also had never dated anyone, so the attention was new. Falling for Chaeyoung hadn't just given her a purpose, it gave her an even better life that she had before. Now she had a group of friends that would kill anyone who did something as simple as looked at her wrong, a lover that would burn the body and make sure that person was sent to hell and beyond, and a new family that she could defend and gush about to everyone she meets. 

 

Chaeyoung see Tzuyu in her crowd of friends. Mina looks over at her nervously. 

 

"Since when was she invited?" Mina whispers. 

 

"I'm not sure," Chaeyoung replies, whispering as well. 

 

"Who invited her." 

 

"Probably Jeongyeon. She loves me, but she thinks its stupid that I refuse to talk to that asshole." 

 

"Language." 

 

"I'm not a kid, Penguin. Besides, Tzuyu  _is_ an ass." 

 

"She is, but it doesn't mean you have to curse." 

 

"Yeah it does." 

 

"Well, don't curse at her because she's coming over her right now." 

 

Mina releases her girlfriend's hand and walks over to greet her friends. Chaeyoung knows that Mina doesn't want to speak to Tzuyu. Mina isn't the type of person to express their negative opinions on people.

 

"Hey, Chaeng," Tzuyu says nervously. 

 

"Hi," Chaeyoung replies. She holds in the curses and remarks that she wants to say to Tzuyu. 

 

"So...you and Mina, huh?" 

 

Chaeyoung laughs. "Yeah. She's awesome." 

 

"Better than me?" 

 

Chaeyoung pauses for a moment. Seeing Tzuyu reminds her of all the reasons she fell for her in the first place. "I mean..." 

 

"Be honest." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

There's an awkward silence between the ex-lovers. 

 

Chaeyoung is the one to start up the conversation again. "So what about you? Find anyone new yet?"

 

"Um...not really, no. I'm just figuring out myself first." 

 

"So not straight?" 

 

"I'm not sure." 

 

"So much for those pride walks back in America then," Chaeyoung laughs. 

 

"Yeah, I guess." 

 

"So....uh...how's...how's your job?" 

 

"Same as always. Minimum wage, maximum hours. I get payed fourteen thousand won an hour now, though." 

 

"That's pretty good." 

 

"Yeah. What about you? What job did you get?" 

 

"Mina got me a really good job in her office. I'm co-head of the gaming designers. I'm hoping to get the promotion to head designer so I can also help with the plot of the game and stuff." 

 

"Is it a lot more than when you were a doctor with me?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"How much?" 

 

"Almost forty thousand won an hour and I just started working there." 

 

"Dang." 

 

"Yeah. Mina says the boss really likes the stuff I design, so I guess that's why he was willing to give me a better job then her assistant. Everyone besides Mina and I only know Korean, so I'm probably going to need to start classes again." 

 

Tzuyu nods. "Do you still remember Chinese?" 

 

"Yeah, why?" 

 

"Did I ever teach you what 我还爱你 means?" 

 

"No." 

 

"Well, 我还爱你."  (Well, I still love you.) 

 

"他妈的你." (Fuck you.)

 

"所以你记得吗?" (So you remember?) 

 

"是," Chaeyoung snaps. "不要试图和我约会，因为它不起作用." (Yes. Don't try to date me because it won't work.)

 

"Fine," Tzuyu snaps. "我不知道为什么我一开始就爱你." (I don't know why I even loved you from the beginning.) 

 

Chaeyoung doesn't give a crap about what Tzuyu said.

 

"Just go pretend to fit in with us," Chaeyoung mutters. "No one here likes you anyways." 

 

Tzuyu opens her mouth to talk, but then storms out of the restaurant screaming in Korean for everyone around them to hear, "나는 그 때 나 자신을 죽일 것이다!" (I'll kill myself then.) 

 

Chaeyoung doesn't care and neither does anyone of the girls. None of them even understood what she said. They all just sigh, ask the waiter to be seated, and follow him to their seat. 

 

Chaeyoung is completely unfazed by her conversation with Tzuyu and had a blast with her friends. 

 

They caught up about almost everything before they realized that they had been eating and drinking for almost three hours now. 

 

Chaeyoung notices Mina sighing loudly next to her. 

 

"Whoa, Mina," Chaeyoung notices how drunken her voice is. "M-minari, are you good?" 

 

Her girlfriend looks over at her. "I'm fine. I think I ate too much." 

 

"D....d-did you drink anything?" 

 

"No alcohol for me, no." 

 

"Wh-why is everything...so blurry?" 

 

"I think you're drunk, Tiger." 

 

"W-where d...id Nayeonie go?" 

 

"Throwing up in the bathroom with Jeongyeon." 

 

"I-is Jeong drunk?" 

 

"No. She didn't drink anything." 

 

"Ok..." Chaeyoung burps and laughs at it. "...Where'd Sana and Dahyun go?" 

 

"They took a taxi home because it's almost nine and they have work early tomorrow." 

 

"D...id they drink?" 

 

"Only one or two." 

 

Mina wraps her arm around her drunk girlfriend's neck. "You're cute when you're drunk." 

 

Chaeyoung giggles drunkenly. "I'm not d-dru..nk." 

 

"Yeah. You are. Where are your car keys?" 

 

"My b...a...g..." Chaeyoung responds. She sits there for a while staring at Mina and then starts laughing for no reason. 

 

Mina sighs and takes Chaeyoung's car keys from her bag. 

 

"Come here, Tiger. We're gonna go say goodbye to everyone and then go home," Mina says. 

 

Chaeyoung stomps her foot onto the floor like a baby. "I don't  _want_ to go home!" 

 

"What about Kofuku? He's probably lonely." 

 

"No!" 

 

"You want to go on a walk with me?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Okay. Come on. Let's go to the park, then." 

 

Mina laces her finger's through her girlfriend's, but soon realizes she'll need to help Chaeyoung walk, so she puts her arm around her waist instead. 

 

The girls walk out of the restaurant and head towards the direction of the park. They walk for a couple minutes in the cold until they reach a park bench near the playground. 

 

"Sit," Mina commands. 

 

Chaeyoung sits willingly. 

 

Mina notices Chaeyoung's phone light up in her pocket. 

 

"Do you feel better now that you're outside?" Mina asks. 

 

Chaeyoung nods. "I feel like I'm gonna...I'm gonna throw up." 

 

"If you throw up make sure it's not on me." 

 

"What if...what if I kiss you, b-but need to throw up then." 

 

"I'll kill you." 

 

"God dammit. Fucking death again." 

 

"What do you mean death  _again_?" 

 

"Well...I've  _never_ told anyone about this..." Chaeyoung's voice is still drunk. "I was really f-f-ucking depressed when my...uh...parents...died. I tried to kill m-myself, but...it didn't work. Also, wh...en Tzuyu br-oke up with me...I tried to take a bitch ton of pills to see if I wou-ld die, but that didn't work either." 

 

"You tried to kill yourself? Twice?" 

 

"Well, y-yeah?" 

 

"Do you still want to die?" 

 

"I'll die for...you." 

 

"No I mean do you want to kill yourself?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

Mina's heart stops. She feels awful and everything around her, even Chaeyoung is lost and non-existent. She almost forgets how to breath. She feels light headed and she wants to throw up. Chaeyoung is depressed? After everything and the happy girl she's gotten to know, she hides the fact that she wants to die from her? Of course, Chaeyoung is completely drunk, so she could be not telling the truth, but...

 

"Hey Mina?" Chaeyoung says, breaking up Mina's thoughts and bringing her back to the normal world.

  
Mina turns back to her girlfriend. "Uh...yeah?" 

 

"Don't tell...M-mina. She'll get upset." 

 

"What?"

 

"Don't tell my girlfriend. She l-looks exactly like y...you and s-she has the same n...ame." 

 

"Why don't you want her to know?" 

 

"I didn't want to fall for...h-her because if I d-do kill myself, then she'll get upset. I made a mistake falling so ha-rd for her." 

 

"A...mistake?" Mina's voice cracks. Her eyes begin to tear up and she has to remind herself that Chaeyoung is drunk and she could be lying. It doesn't work. She burst out crying in the dark, at nine at night, leaning on her drunk girlfriend that she poured her entire heart out to. Her friends didn't even know they left and they are probably going to start texting and calling them like crazy, but she doesn't care. 

 

"Mina, why a-are you crying?" Chaeyoung asks, putting a comforting arm around Mina. 

 

"You just said that dating Mina was a mistake." 

 

"I mea...nt....that not killing m-myself before even falling for h-er was a mista...ke." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Because...now I'm living so I c-can spend the re-st of my life with her." 

 

"She solved your issues?" 

 

"Y-yeah. I wan...t to die, but I won't because I l-love her too much to cause her any p-pain." 

 

"Let's go home, Tiger..." Mina wipes the tears from her face. "We'll discuss this tomorrow. I'll tell our boss that we both have the flu or something." 

 

"What about Mina?" Chaeyoung asks, confused. 

 

"What about her?" 

 

"I really really really really want to kiss her right now." 

 

"Chaengie..."

 

"Ye?" 

 

"I'm Mina." 

 

"Oh shit." 

 

"Kiss me." 

 

"But.." 

 

"Just kiss me if you want to so bad." 

 

Chaeyoung kisses her.

 

*******

 

Mina tucks Chaeyoung into their bed and walks into the kitchen to text her boss. 

 

She notices Kofuku asleep on his bed as she walks back to their room. 

 

She lays down, expecting a satisfying sleep, but what Chaeyoung said at the park continues to ring in her head. 

 

She tried to kill herself.

 

And she still wants to die.


	14. Late At Night I See You Standing There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung accidentally admitted her hidden unstable mental health to Mina the night before, yet has no memory of it whatsoever. When Mina mentions if Chaeyoung was okay, she breaks down and admits everything, this time a lot more specific.

Chaeyoung is cold. She hates being cold. Though, Chaeyoung hates a lot of things. 

 

She hates that Mina wants to have Kofuku trained. She hates it when the microwave doesn't properly heat up her food. She hates the color red. She hates it when her lips aren't on Mina's. She hates wearing scarves, but she'll happily wear them for Mina. She hates sunburn. She hates the number 34. She hates soy sauce, but sometimes she likes it. She hates broccoli. She hates it when the wifi doesn't work. She hates that coffee stain on her favorite sweater. Most of all, she hates herself. 

 

She never admitted it to Mina. Why make her so upset? Why chance to lose something so precious to her?

 

She doesn't want to lose Mina. She loves her with her entire heart. 

 

She's scared to do anything to herself and Mina get mad at her and leave. 

 

She has something to lose now. 

 

Chaeyoung doesn't want to die. 

 

But at the same time, she does. 

 

She snuggles up closer to Mina and Kofuku, attempting to gather some more of the blanket that Mina had stolen from her when she was asleep. (Mina is a bed sheet puller when she sleeps.) 

 

Chaeyoung begins to warm up again. She loves the warmth. 

 

She loves Mina. She loves Kofuku. She loves wearing scarves for Mina. She loves Mina's voice. She loves her lips, her body, her laugh, her smile, and everything about her. She loves her Penguin. She loves the new password she put on her phone, minaripenguins. She loves her friends, her adoptive family, her biological parents, and her house. She loves that Tzuyu broke up with her so she could meet Mina. Most of all, she loves her new life. 

 

But sometimes, her old one comes back to haunt her. 

 

Chaeyoung realizes how badly her head hurts she is just as she is about to fall asleep. 

 

She sighs, and then decides that she'll snuggle with her sleeping girlfriend when she returns. 

 

She walks out of their bedroom and to the kitchen. She takes a water bottle from the fridge and takes a big satisfying gulp. 

 

She swears that someones knocking on her door. 

 

She looks at the clock. 

 

3:15 am

 

Who'd be knocking on her door at 3:15 in the morning? No one. She ignores it and decides that she's probably just dreaming or going insane. She honestly doesn't mind either. 

 

She hears the knocking again. 

 

She ignores it again. 

 

She hears it again, even louder. 

 

Now she's sure that it  _has_ to be some weird dream. 

 

 _Now have Mina walk out of the bedroom, completely naked._ She thinks to herself, laughing.  _With....with a bottle of wine and some takeout Ramen. Scratch the naked, make her wear some cute ass shirt or something._

 

The knocking continues, now  _even_ louder. 

 

Where's Mina with the food? 

 

She looks over at their bedroom and sees that she's still sleeping. Maybe this isn't a dream. 

 

Someone might be trying to break in. 

 

She hears the knocking turn into somewhat of a bang. Now she's sure that this isn't a dream.

 

"M-mina!" she yells. 

 

No response. 

 

The banging turns into what sounds like a person banging their entire body against the door. 

 

"Shit. MINA!"

 

No response. 

 

"MINA WAKE THE FUCK UP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 

 

She runs into their bedroom, screaming and begins to shake her girlfriend violently. 

 

"MINA WAKE UP THERE IS A FUCkING PERsON TrYInG To BReaK In!" Her voice cracks from yelling so loud. 

 

She hears the front door begin to creak open. 

 

"C-chaeng?" Mina yawns. "Why are you waking me up?" 

 

Chaeyoung scrambles to their bedroom doors and locks in shut. 

 

"There's a person...and...they are breaking in," Chaeyoung whispers. "Don't be too loud." 

 

"Where's your phone?" Mina whispers back nervously. 

 

"Kitchen. Where's yours?" 

 

"Kitchen." 

 

"Shit." 

 

"Fuck." 

 

"You're not allowed to curse, Mina." 

 

"I am now. I want to get all my curses out before I die." 

 

"We aren't dying. At least you aren't. I'll sacrifice myself for you." 

 

Mina remembers their conversation from yesterday. "I'm not letting you get what you want."

 

The girls hear the front door slam open. 

 

"Getting what I want?" 

 

"Dying." 

 

"What are you talking about?" Chaeyoung hisses. Her voice is hurt. 

 

"You want to die, don't you? You told me it at the bar." 

 

"I....I...I don't want to d-" 

 

"Yeah because you have me." 

 

“Well, yeah...but...n-no! I’m fine!”

 

”Chaeyoung, if we’re about to die at least don’t die knowing you lied to me.”

 

Chaeyoung sighs, “Fine.”

 

Both the girls heard the footsteps within their apartment.

 

”I’m sorry for lying Mina. I really am hurting inside, but you’re the light to my darkness and I’d never hurt myself because I have you to help me feel better,” Chaeyoung’s eyes begin to tear up. “I love you so much, Penguin. I swear that if we make it out of this, I’ll make sure that you know that I love you.”

 

Mina takes Chaeyoung’s hand into hers. “I already know that you love me, Tiger.” 

 

“But I love you too much for my brain to even handle. When I’m not touching your or...or kissing you I feel like I’m going to go insane.” 

 

"It's the same with me," Mina whispers, attempting to hold back the tears that begged to break from her eyes. 

 

"Don't cry, Mina," Chaeyoung says, wrapping her arm around her lover. "I...I don't know what to do, but we'll be okay." 

 

The footsteps get closer. 

 

"We should try to make sure the person can't come in," Mina says, taking Chaeyoung's hand into her's. 

 

"Go into the bathroom and lock yourself in there with..." Chaeyoung looks around the room and then nervously connects eyes with Mina. "Where's Kofuku?" 

 

"I...I'm not sure...uh..." Mina can't take it anymore. She begins to sob on her girlfriend's shoulder. 

 

Chaeyoung hates that Mina is crying. 

 

He stands up from the bed and starts to open every drawer and cabinet in their room. 

 

Mina can't even speak, she just continues to cry.

 

"Found it," Chaeyoung says confidently. She takes a knife from one of the drawers in their bathroom. "That bitch is about to die." 

 

"C-changie...don't you dare even think about walking out that door." 

 

Mina jumps off the bed and launches herself onto her girlfriend. She takes the knife from Chaeyoung's hand and places it onto the bathroom counter. 

 

"What are you doing, Mina?" 

 

"You're not killing someone, Chaengie. Even if they have me captive or some shit, you  _will not_ kill anyone." 

 

Chaeyoung nods and Mina releases her. 

 

"I'm so scared, Mina. I can't even think straight," Chaeyoung whimpers. 

 

"I'm scared too, Chaeng, but I'll fight for you." 

 

"I'll fight for you, too." 

 

The girls both jump when they hear someone knocking on their bedroom door.

 

"Anyone in there?" says the person. Their voice is low, deep, and terrifying. 

 

Both of the girls scramble to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them. They pile everything in their line of sight next to the door in an attempt to make it harder for the person to be able to get them. 

 

"I don't want to die!" Mina whispers to herself, now completely unable to control the tears that are pouring from her eyes. 

 

"We aren't dying, Mina. We aren't dying," Chaeyoung says in an attempt to comfort her girlfriend. Chaeyoung is now struggling to hold back tears. 

 

"Son Chaeyoung? Myoui Mina? Where are you? I've got your dog and I'm not afraid to hurt him!" the voice booms. 

 

Chaeyoung squeezes Mina closer to her. 

 

"I'LL KILL YOUR PUPPY!" the voice screams. Both the girls hear the terrified whimpers of their dog. 

 

"Kofuku..." the girls whisper in harmony. 

 

Chaeyoung finally gets up and grabs the knife from the counter. 

 

"I'm getting a phone," Chaeyoung says, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry, Mina, but I'm going to save this family." 

 

"Chaeyoung...please...don't!" 

 

Chaeyoung crouches down next to her girlfriend and kisses her. 

 

"I love you, Mina." 

 

"T-tiger!" 

 

"I love with my entire heart heart, okay?"

 

"Tiger, please..." 

 

Chaeyoung kisses Mina again. 

 

"I love you so fucking much, Mina," Chaeyoung repeats. "I want those to be my last words." 

 

"I love you too, Chaengie, but-"

 

"I'm sorry, Mina. I love you too much to listen to you right now." 

 

She hears the screams of Kofuku getting louder, until they stop and she knows her beloved puppy may be no more. 

 

"Chaeyoung..." Mina says. "I don't want to die." 

 

Chaeyoung wakes up, sweating horribly. Her head is pounding and her stomach feels like its about to blow up. 

 

She quickly sits up in their bed. She looks over at the person sleeping next to her. It's Mina snoring happily with Kofuku. 

 

She sighs a breath of relief. 

 

It was just a dream. 

 

Mina is okay. 

 

Kofuku is okay. 

 

Their house is okay. 

 

Their relationship isn't in any danger. 

 

And Mina doesn't know her secret.

 

Little does Chaeyoung know, she really does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw that a couple people who read my fanfic noticed the "Major Character Death" warning thingy clicked and I would like to admit now that yes, major characters will, in fact, die. Because I had Tzuyu yell that she was going to kill herself, people assume its her, but jsuk it's not.
> 
> OH and also Kofuku is symbolic and so are scarves. 
> 
> Kofuku- Mina and Chaeyoung's connection (When Kofuku is around they are happy with one another. That's why I have Chaeyoung upset about sending KoKo away)
> 
> Scarves- Mina and Chaeyoung's comfortability with one another.


	15. Startled By Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mega fluff in the ending so survive through the angst

Mina gets startled by the arm she feels on her waist. It takes her a couple seconds to remember that she had moved in with Chaeyoung. 

 

She smiles, pulling her sleeping puppy closer to herself. 

 

She feels Chaeyoung's grip on her tighten. 

 

"I'm sorry, Mina," Chaeyoung whispers to herself. "No, that's stupid. Hey, Mina, I hate to say this, but...uh...I have to tell you something you might like...really like. Yeah...yeah...that's more like it." 

 

Mina tenses up. What is Chaeyoung sorry for?

 

"I've had a really great time, just you and me and I really really love the family we've built together. I just have this feeling in the back of my head and it's gotten a lot worse in the last couple days. This'll be easy. If I hurt you, I'll break so badly," Chaeyoung continues. "My god I love her." 

 

Mina feels Chaeyoung kiss her lightly on the cheek. 

 

"What time is it anyway?" Chaeyoung asks herself. She releases her girlfriend and turns around to check her phone. "Damn. Five in the morning. Back to bed then. Love you, Mina." 

 

Chaeyoung's arm returns to her girlfriend's waist and she cuddles up next to her. Mina feels Chaeyoung kissing the back of her neck lightly. She loves it. She finds no interest in figuring out what Chaeyoung was talking to herself about. She only falls even harder for Chaeyoung knowing that she still gives Mina affection when she is asleep.

 

She can't help but pretend to turn around in her sleep, just so she could peek at her girlfriend's face. 

 

When she opens her eyes, she notices Chaeyoung is staring directly at her face. Unable, to control herself in her flustered state, she just buries her face in her girlfriend's neck and hugs her tightly. 

 

"Hey, Chaengie, what are you doing up?" Mina asks. 

 

She feels Chaeyoung's hand run down her back. "Just appreciating your existence." 

 

Mina kisses her girlfriend. "I love your existence." 

 

"I love being with you." 

 

Mina giggles, "I love your kisses." 

 

"I love your smile." 

 

"I love your laugh." 

 

"I love your body." 

 

"I love..." Mina takes a second to think. "I love your style." 

 

"Like...clothes?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

Mina smiles and at the same time, so does Chaeyoung. Mina and Chaeyoung just stare at eachother until Mina gets flustered again and hide in her girlfriend's neck.

 

"You don't need to be embaressed when you're with me. No matter what you do, you will still be perfect to me," Chaeyoung whispers into Mina's ear. 

 

Mina gets chills by the calmness of her girlfriend's voice and snuggles even closer to her. 

 

Chaeyoung continues, "Hey, Mina?" 

 

"Yeah?" Mina responds, her voice slightly muffled.

 

"Can I say something that you might not like?" 

 

"You can say anything you want to me." 

 

"Okay..." Chaeyoung takes a breath in. "So...basically...I had this dream and in it...someone had broken into our house. Uh...侵入者...intruder in English. Basically, what happens is when the intruder gets into our house, neither of us have our phone and we're cornered in our bedroom. I say that I'll sacrifice myself for you and you say something like that that's what I want. Like...to die. I've heard online that dreams are supposed to like remind you of what happens when your drunk or some shit. Basically, I just want to know if I said anything earlier tonight that was...concerning my stable mental state." 

 

Mina nods. 

 

"Okay. What exactly did I say?" 

 

"I...I don't want to talk about it." 

 

"W-what did I say?" 

 

"Well, for starters, drunk you made me cry and said that dating me was a mistake. Then you explained how it was also not a mistake, but a solution to your...issues." 

 

"Issues?" 

 

"You're depressed, Chaeyoung, and you've been hiding it from me ever since we met. You've hid the fact that you still think about Tzuyu everyday and that you miss her. You never told me that you tried to kill yourself.  _Twice._ To add onto that, you didn't even know who I was, you were that drunk." 

 

Chaeyoung is speechless. 

 

Mina continues, "I don't even understand how you could even consider drinking that much, knowing the dangers of alcohol. I was forced to take care of you all night, even if I didn't want to." 

 

"You didn't...want to take care of me?" 

 

"You were even more drunk then the day we all took you to the bar after Tzuyu broke up with you." 

 

"Shit." 

 

"Don't curse." 

 

"Mina...I'm so sorry. I swear I was going to tell you-" 

 

"Don't lie to me, Chaeyoung." 

 

"I was scared, okay?" 

 

"And maybe we're moving too fast," Mina snaps. "Have you even thought about the fact that I thought I knew you like the back of my hand, and out of nowhere, I learn that you're dying inside. I  _live_ here now, Chaeyoung. I should know serious things like this." 

 

"I'm so sorry, Mina. I really am. It's just a scary place to be in, crawling in your skin constantly like I am. I hate myself, okay? I think I'm a horrible person and for a little bit, you cured it. Maybe I fell so hard for you because you made me feel better about myself." 

 

"So now you're saying you don't even love me for me," Mina hisses, her eyes tearing up. She gets up from the bed and begins to walk towards the door. "I'll sleep on the couch for tonight. I need some time to think." 

 

"Mina, please! Don't! I can't lose y-you." Chaeyoung yells, her desperation to end this conversation illuminating through her voice. There are tears streaming down her face. Mina stops. 

 

"Lose me?" she whispers to herself, turning back towards her girlfriend. "I'm not breaking up you!" 

 

"You fucking seemed like you were." 

 

Mina returns to the bed and wipes the tears from Chaeyoung's eyes. "Fuck the fact that it's early. You're telling me everything." 

 

"Everything?" 

 

"I mean like how you feel. I want to help you." 

 

"Um...okay. Well, basically I got super depressed when my parents died. I mean, they were my best friends and the fact that they died and not me is so cruel." 

 

"How'd they die?" 

 

"When we came to Korea for our yearly summer vacation, we got into a car crash and they both died in the crash, since the car hit us in the front. I just had two broken arms and a scar on my back from the glass behind me that scratched me." 

 

"That's awful." 

 

"Yeah. When the Park's heard about their deaths, they immediately offered to take me in, since they were close family friends. I don't recall even leaving my bedroom at my parents house until the cops had to pull me out of it, which was like a couple weeks later. I didn't eat and I rarely even talked. I wanted so badly to be with them again so I wouldn't be careful when crossing the streets, I would purposely overdose on my medications, which sent me to the hospital several times." Chaeyoung wipes the tears from her eyes. "I...uh...really didn't get better until after I met Dahyun in ninth grade. I was that quiet kid in the back of the class that always aced everything. Dahyun introduced me to her friends and I was finally really happy. Then, Tzuyu and I kissed in eleventh grade and then we started to get serious. We broke up a couple times, but right when college started for us, she ended up as my roommate and we started dating again. When she broke up with me, god did it hurt. It hurts that someone I was so close with would even have the guts to hurt me. I mean, I gave her my everything. I bought this house for her to move in with me. I worked my ass off to afford everything in this house and this is what I get." 

 

"But, you met me." 

 

"Yeah," Chaeyoung smiles. "I met you." 

 

Kofuku finally wakes up. Both the girls lack the knowledge of how he hadn't woken up when Mina and Chaeyoung were screaming at each other. 

 

"Hey, Chaeng," Mina says, connecting eyes with Chaeyoung. "I think we should just train KoKo ourselves. I would hate to send him away." 

 

Chaeyoung's smile gets even wider. "I agree."

 

Mina yawns. "Now, let's go back to bed." 

 

"What about work? Won't we need to get up soon anyways?" 

 

"I called us out saying we both got a really bad fever." 

 

"Liar." 

 

Mina giggles. "A cute liar, though." 

 

"You _are_ a really cute liar," Chaeyoung says, stealing a kiss from her girlfriend. 

 

Mina slams her head onto her pillow and Chaeyoung snuggles up next to her. 

 

"わたしは、あなたを愛しています," Chaeyoung says. 

 

"I love you too, Tiger." 


	16. A Letter From Your Lover

The bright light streaming from the window of her bedroom woke Chaeyoung up almost the second she began to leave her heavy dream state. 

 

It's eleven in the morning. 

 

And Mina is nowhere to be found. 

 

Chaeyoung expected Mina to still be asleep, but she wasn't there and Kofuku still layed there as if Mina never existed. 

 

Chaeyoung is sure, though, that she didn't dream up Mina because she still sees her girlfriends clothes scattered across their bedroom. 

 

"Mina?" Chaeyoung yells, cupping her mouth in an attempt to extend the sound somehow. "Penguin?" 

 

The only response she receives is an annoyed bark from her annoyed (now awake) puppy. 

 

Chaeyoung walks out of her bedroom and walks through every room of the house. As she is opening the door to their excessively large closet, she notices a piece of paper with Mina's handwriting scribbled all over it. 

 

_Tiger,_

 

_I really apologize for getting mad at you last night. I feel horrible about making you cry and making you think that I was going to break up with you, so I'm giving myself a little time to think about the person I'm becoming. No, I'm not mad at you and I'm not trying to avoid you, I just need a little bit of time to think. Don't try to text or call me because I purposefully left my phone at home. Don't be nervous. If I'm not home by 2pm tomorrow (which is this afternoon) text Dahyun and Sana. If they can't contact me, then I'm not sure what happened, but I might be in trouble. Though, I'm going to a safe neighborhood with a friend of mine from high school, so I should be fine. No, it's not Momo or any of the people living at my old house, but a new person._

 

_I love you to the moon and beyond,_

_  
Penguin_

 

Chaeyoung smiles to herself, but then a tsunami of dread and desperation fills her mind. She suddenly can't stop thinking about Mina. She wants to hear her voice, to kiss her, to hold her close, to...

 

She tries to hardest to stay calm, but within minutes of reading the letter, she's dialing Dahyun's number desperately on her phone. Maybe she should've told Mina in the morning about how she felt, or at least explained it better. Chaeyoung feels guilty as hell for lying to Mina for all this time.

 

"Hello?" Dahyun says on the other side of the phone. 

 

"Where's Mina?" her desperation rang through her voice. "I need her." 

 

"She said not to tell you where she-" 

 

"Please, Dayhun. I need to talk to her about something, okay? I made a mistake last night and...and...I need to make it right. She seemed fine when we went to bed, but I just woke up and she's not here and she left a letter and...and...I miss her already." 

 

"I promised her I wouldn't tell you, Chaeng." 

 

"Is it revenge? She's keeping something from me because I kept something from her?" 

 

"Kept what from her?" 

 

"Nothing...well...not nothing, but I don't want to talk about it now," Chaeyoung feels the rushing tears down her face. "I need to talk about something with her." 

 

"She's staying with a friend of our's." 

 

"Who? Please, Dahyun, tell me who." 

 

Dahyun sighs, "I can't, Chaengie. Stop crying, okay? Just wait until two and she'll be home." 

 

"I'll be insane by then." 

 

"Do you need some company?" 

 

"Yeah," Chaeyoung's says, her voice cracking. The hot tears continue to flow down her face. "I didn't think I'd hurt her." 

 

"I'll be over in a couple minutes." 

 

"Okay, Dahyunie. Love you." 

 

"Love you too, Chaeng." 

 

Chaeyoung hangs up her phone and places it on the table next to Mina's note. 

 

She wants her so badly and she hopes Mina feels the same way. 

 

***********

 

"Sulgi, I don't understand why she did it," Mina groans. "I love her with my entire heart, but it hurts me so badly that she kept such a big secret from me." 

 

"Yeah, but why did she do it, though?" 

 

"She didn't want to hurt me." 

 

"Bingo, MinMin. She cares more about you then she does herself. She hurts, but you're her cure. You understand that, right? She didn't fall for you because you are her cure, she fell for you because  _you_ are her cure. Does that make sense?"

 

"Not at all." 

 

Sulgi sighs and runs her hand through her hair. "So, basically, she fell for you because you are you. Your goofy self and passionate lifestyle helped her forget about her issues and she was okay for a little bit. When she said she fell for you because you helped her feel better, it's her saying that your  _personality_ helped her heal from her issues. She didn't use you, she's just bound to you because she thinks that you are awesome." 

 

"Oh. So, like...when someone laughs from a joke...kinda? Like the reason they laugh isn't because they just wanted to laugh, but because the joke was funny and their reaction was to laugh."

 

"Uh......yeah, I guess. That kind of makes sense." 

 

"Yeah. I hope she isn't mad that I just left at like seven in the morning." 

 

Sulgi nods. "If she loves you as much as she does, she probably crying on the couch watching Netflix and eating ice cream because she misses you so much."

 

*********

 

Chaeyoung takes another huge spoonful of chocolate ice cream from the container in Dahyun's hand.

 

"This show is fucking awful, Dahyun," Chaeyoung yells. "What time is it?" 

 

"Twelve. Two more hours to go, kiddo. You'll live two more hours watching this awful show and eating ice cream without Mina."  

 

Sana returns to the room and sits happily on Dahyun's lap.

 

Chaeyoung groans. "NOT HELPING, SANA!" 

 

"Sorry," Sana giggles.

 

"Chaeyoung is having a hard time existing without Mina," Dahyun explains to her fiancee.

 

"She left me a note this morning saying if she isn't back by two to call you guys, but apparently I can't even exist without her. I guess I really am addicted to Mina," Chaeyoung sighs. "I really really miss her." 

 

"I remember being that obsessed with Sana when I first started dating. Then, after a while I couldn't take it anymore and I mentioned whether or not she'd marry me and she said that she would, so I proposed," Dahyuns says. 

 

"So should I propose?" Chaeyoung asks, taking another scoop of ice cream. 

 

Dahyun and Sana share a nervous glance and then look back at Chaeyoung. 

 

Sana begins, "Are you sure you're ready to get into a serious relationship like that?" 

 

Dahyuns nods, "I mean how long have you guys even been together?" 

 

"Uh...it's friday...so...six days?"

 

"A week tomorrow, wow," Dahyuns says. "Time really flew by in the fast few days." 

 

Sana nods, "It feels like we just got back from the bar." 

 

"Speak of which," Chaeyoung says. "Don't you guys have work?" 

 

Sana and Dahyun exchange nervous glances and then both look at Chaeyoung. 

 

Dahyun responds, "Yeah we need to leave soon, actually. Then, we have wedding preparation, so...we'll have to leave in like ten minutes. Thanks for reminding us, Chaengie." 

 

*******

 

Sulgi and Mina say their goodbyes, being it was almost one o'clock and Mina had to catch a taxi for her hour ride home so she wouldn't worry her girlfriend. 

 

Mina bounces down the neighborhood of Sulgi's beautiful neighborhood. She passed a teen girl walking a big dog and smiles happily at them both. 

 

She places her hand on her back pocket so she could take her phone out to call Chaeyoung, but realizes she left it at home.

 

She sighs, and continues down the neighborhood. A small van passes by her and she smiles happily at the man within. 

 

She is so excited to see Chaeyoung, people would think they've been without each other for weeks. 

 

She notices the van turning around and passing her again. 

 

Then it turns and stops next to her. 

 

She freezes in her spot when the man opens his window. 

 

"Hey, you," he grumbles. "You need a taxi?" 

 

Mina nods. 

 

He points to the taxi sign places next to his seat. "Hop in and tell me where you need to go." 

 

She calms down. Its just a taxi man. 

 

"Thank you!" she says, her smile growing wider. "I'm going quite far away, if you don't mind driving that far." 

 

"The cost will just go up," he shrugs. "If it's an hour it'll be thirty-three thousand won." 

 

"Deal," Mina says. "Thank you, sir." 

 

Mina opens the door to the passenger seat of the car and sits down happily. 

 

"What's the address?" 

 

She tells him the address.

 

The man nods, "Well, that address is the house you won't see for a while." 

 

"W-what?" Mina stutters. 

 

The man starts driving down the neighborhood. 

 

"You shouldn't trust a man in a van," he laughs. "Some girls are just too focused on their boyfriends these days." 

 

Mina feels another man's arm wrap around her neck. She tries to bite it or do something to get the man from choking her, but she's not strong enough. The world turns black.

 

********

 

"It's fucking three Dahyun!" Chaeyoung screams. "An  _hour_ after Mina said she'd be back! She said to call you and say she isn't home!" 

 

"I told you already, Chaeyoung," Dahyun yells back on the other side of the phone. "I called Sulgi and she said that Mina left over an hour ago!" 

 

Chaeyoung bangs her hand on the table, "This is my fault! She could be in trouble because I was stupid enough to lie to her." 

 

"I'm sure she's fine, Chaeyoung." 

 

"She said  _two_! IT'S THREE! There is something wrong, Dahyun! I know it!" 

 

"She could just be in traffic or something." 

 

"Her car keys are still here and so are mine." 

 

******************

 

Mina wakes up completely naked on what seems to be a frozen cold metal table. 

 

Her hand are tied up in front of her and her mouth is covered and tied up with a small wash cloth that tasted like dog shit. 

 

She sits up, confused and terrified. She has no clue where she is and what she is doing here in the first place. 

 

She looks around, just to notice the markings all on her body. 

 

She attempts to untie herself, but its no use. Everywhere hurts. 

 

She's sure she was raped. 

 

She gets off the table and hops around the room, desperately searching for something to help her. 

 

The tears start streaming down her face before she can even realize how scared she is. 

 

She starts to struggle to breath. 

 

The world starts to shake and all she can hear is her heavy breathing as she hops around the room.

 

She sees what she's been looking for. A knife. She quickly uses it to untie her hands and doesn't even get bothered by her bloody wrists. She takes the cloth from her mouth and the rope from her legs. 

 

She cut up everywhere. 

 

She wants Chaeyoung. 

 

A phone! She sees the holy object on the other side of the room and calls Chaeyoung as quick as she can. 

 

*********

 

Chaeyoung sees an unknown caller on her phone and decides to attempt to scare away the fake caller. 

 

"Who's this," Chaeyoung says casually, coming up with some sort of a skit to make the caller hang up.

 

She's surprised to hear Mina's voice. 

 

She's whispering. "Chaeng, okay. I got myself into an awful situation and I need you to help me," she starts. "I don't know where I am or what...they...did to me, but I got captured and I think raped and I'm so damn scared right now. I'm totally naked and I can't find any clothes." Her girlfriend's voice is shaky and terrified. "Please god help me." 

 

"M-mina? Did they touch you?" 

 

"I don't know, but it looks like it." 

 

"Send me your location." 

 

She gets a notification from the ID saying her location was shared.

  


Chaeyoung runs her hair through her hair, "I'm calling the police and you'll be okay. I love you." 

 

"Can you stay on the phone with me?" 

 

"I need to call the cops, though, Mina. Oh wait...yeah. I'll use your phone, okay?" Chaeyoung runs to Mina's phone and quickly dials the number. She puts the call with Mina on speakerphone. 

 

"비상 사태가 뭐니?" the voice answers. (What's your emergency?)

 

"English please," Chaeyoung says, making sure to keep an ear out for her call with Mina. 

 

"Hello. What's your emergency?" another voice asks.

 

"My girlfriend has been captured and is being raped in a house in..." she looks down at the location shared on Mina's message. "...in Seoul. The address is...45 Chinwan Road. She's on the phone with me now-"

 

"How did she contact you?" 

 

"A phone she found." 

 

"We're sending out a police force now. Stay calm please." 

 

"I will. Mina are you okay?"

 

Mina takes a gasp of air and then answers. "Yeah. I don't hear anyone yet, but I have the knife if someone does...OH SHIT!" 

 

The call ends. 

 

"Mina?" 

 

No response. 

 

"Minari?" 

 

No response again.   
  


The person on the phone says, "Ma'am? Is everything okay?"

 

"No! I...the phone call ended and she won't answer!" 

 

***********

 

Mina feels powerless, even with the knife in her hand. Honestly, who wouldn't be terrified to see someone with a gun pointing it directly at you. 

 

"W-why?" she croaks. "P-please...don't hurt me." 

 

The man smiles and places his hand on the trigger. 

 

"Keep begging," he says. "Or I'll kill you." 

 

She does exactly that. She gets down on her hands and knees, lets the tears roll down her face, and begs. She explains to him that she has a partner and she loves them very much and she doesn't want to die yet. She says that she hasn't seen the world yet, nor had kids or gotten married. She starts screaming and crying when he starts touching her everywhere. She defenseless and the knife in her hand just finds it way into his hand and back onto the counter she found it on. 

 

He pins her to the ground. "Who'd you call?" 

 

"My partner," she whimpers, shutting her eyes as he kissed her naked body. She wanted this to stop. "P-please...stop." 

 

His face turns crooked. "Why would I do that?" 

 

"I'm gay." 

 

"So I picked up a gay girl and that should have any effect of whether or not I can touch her? A pretty body is a pretty body. What's your name?" 

 

"I'm not telling you." 

 

"Would you tell me after I stabbed you to death?" 

 

"I'd be dead, so no." 

 

He releases her wrist and slaps her in the face. Hard. 

 

Mina begins to cry harder. 

 

Then, she hears voices. Booming voices, to be exact. For a second, she thinks its god telling her that she's going to die, but then she realizes that god doesn't barge down doors. She hears the feet of what seems to be a thousand men running around above her and banging on the door in which the man who was currently on top of her used to get in. 

 

"Shit!" he screams. "You fucking bitchy ass little girl!" 

 

He lift the gun up at her again. 

 

"Say your goodbyes to living!" he screams, placing his finger yet again on the trigger of the gun. 

 

Mina shuts her eyes, preparing herself for death. 

 

Then she passes out. 

 

"Mina?" a voice says. The voice sounds horse and sick. "Minaaaaaaa?"

 

She opens her eyes, being practically blinded by the bright lights of the room she was in. 

 

"W-what?" she manages to respond.

 

"SHE'S AWAKE!" the voice cheers. She hears people whispering and she sees the blurry shadows of the people standing above her. 

 

"Hey, Penguin," she feels one of the people place their hand softly onto her face. "It's me." 

 

She now recognizes the voice. Chaeyoung. 

 

"Chaengie?" she whispers. 

 

"Goddammit, Chaeyoung. Of course she cares more about your presence then ours," another voice snaps. She immediately recognizes it as Nayeon.

 

"Jesus, Nayeon, calm your tits," another voice says. Jeongyeon.

 

"She doesn't have any tits to chill," another voice giggles. Sana. 

 

"Facts." Momo.

 

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT, SANA! YOU'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF ONTO MY BAD SIDEEEEEE!" Nayeon screams, playfully slapping the younger girl. 

 

"Nayeon! Don't yell! Remember? Mina," Dahyun explains to the immature girls. 

 

"Where's Jihyo?" Chaeyoung asks. 

 

"Here. Sorry I'm late. I was at my parents house," Jihyo says, walking through the door. Perfect timing, like always. 

 

"Guys?" Mina says, her vision returning slowly. "Where am I?" 

 

"The hospital," Chaeyoung responds immediatly. "They are just treating your scratches and making sure you're okay, which you are." 

 

"What about the gun?" Mina asks.

 

"He got tasered before he could shoot you," Chaeyoung explains. "And besides, you passed out so you would've of felt anything anyways." 

 

"You got really lucky, Mina," Nayeon says. "If the cops came a second later..." 

 

All the girls look guiltily at the ground. 

 

"I'm so sorry, guys," Mina croaks. "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble all because..." She connects eyes with Chaeyoung. "...all because I'm too selfish to understand how not everything is what I think it is. I'm okay, though, and that's lucky. I'm never leaving the house alone again." 

 

Chaeyoung nods, "If you even  _think_ about it, I'll  _personally_ murder you." 

 

Mina shudders. "It was awful. I fucking swear to god, if I'm pregnant-"

 

"They gave you a lot of hormones already, so there is no way any sperm could've found an egg," Jeongyeon explains. 

 

"They burned those bitches to the ground!" Sana yells.

 

"Without my consent? What if I wanted rape babies?" Mina asks jokingly. 

 

"What the f-" 

 

"I'm kidding, Tiger." 

 

"Oh...yeah...haha...I knew that," Chaeyoung says, hiding her blushing cheeks with her shirt. 

 

"Can I go home?" 

 

Dahyun nods. "The doctors said you'll be a little sore from the cuts and might need help bathing, but besides that they said you can go home." 

 

Chaeyoung does extremely sarcastic jazz hands and groans, "Yay! Paperwork!" 

 

Mina laughs. 

 

*******

 

"Are you okay?" Chaeyoung asks. 

 

Mina nods. "I'm fine." 

 

"Are you positive?" Chaeyoung wraps her arm around Mina. "Do you want some food? I can make some noodles." 

 

"Yeah, but not yet. I want to talk to you," Mina responds. "I'm sorry for leaving and causing so much trouble. I swear I didn't plan to get captured and raped when I left." 

 

"I trust that wasn't your plan," Chaeyoung laughs. 

 

"I didn't understand what you meant when you said that I helped you cure," Mina explains. "I thought it was like you loved me for not me, but it's not that and I understand your purpose in not telling me how you feel." 

 

Chaeyoung nods. "Good. I just didn't want to lose what I have with you now. I was terrified of being alone again." 

 

"I overreacted, so you have all the right to be mad at me." 

 

"I'm not mad at you. I'll never ever be mad at you, Mina. I don't care if you cheat on me...well, maybe then, but-" 

 

"I get your point, Chaengie," Mina giggles. 

 

"I love you," Chaeyoung says. 

 

"I love you more, Tiger," Mina whispers, kissing Chaeyoung softly on the lips. "Now _pleaseeeee_ make me some noodles." 


	17. Down The Road

**One Year Later**

 

Chaeyoung can barely remember what it feels like to kiss Mina. Between work, dress fitting for Dahyun and Sana's wedding, court, redoing the house, and Mina frantically planning for the visit of her mother, the two girls rarely saw each other.  During work, they shared their occasional lunch, but Chaeyoung had been requested to change offices and get an even better job than before. She didn't even get home until as late as twelve in the morning. She left for work usually at seven in the morning, nearly two hours before Mina even wakes up. Chaeyoung rarely gets any more than only four or five hours of sleep a night. 

 

She finally feels like an adult. It sucks. She makes too much money to even know what to do with it, so she just decided to redo the apartment. She could for Mina and go on a cruise around the world with tons of money to spare.

 

Who knew having money could make you feel even worse. She misses her office with Mina. She misses her smile, cuddling her at night, her kisses, her laugh, and everything else about her. 

 

Luckily, she has a week off for Sana and Dahyun's wedding. They decided it would be in Japan, since Sana wanted her family to be able to come on her special day. 

 

"Hey, Tiger," Mina says, cuddling up beside Chaeyoung in their seat on the airplane. "We haven't been together for this long in forever." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles, "It's nice to be free from getting no sleep, doing constant work, and being away from you. I thought that you moving in would help us see each other more, but it just lets me see you for two minutes before I collapse asleep at this point." 

 

Mina laughs. "I still can't believe you got such a big promotion in the little time you've been working with our company. I mean I've been working with Mr. Uian for...almost three years now and you have ranks higher than me." 

 

"Well, I went to college for gaming designing and art, so I kind of have the advantage." 

 

Mina sighs and leans her head on Chaeyoung's shoulder. "It sure it nice to be able talk to you like this. You know, without you being a tired mess and being totally unfocused on the conversation."

 

"Sorry. I'm definitely going to ask Uian for better hours." 

 

"Just tell him to give you better hours or you'll quick. You're an important part of his team, so he'll definitely change your workday if I'm right about that being threatening to the company."

 

"I can't be that important, though." 

 

"Chaeyoung, you've worked for Mr. Uian for a little more than four months and you have a better job then people that have worked there for over three years! There are people with  _better_ degrees than you and they make basically no money! You make...like basically the same amount as him!" 

 

"Well, I'm the co-boss of the entire company, so I'd image I'd make as much as him, yeah."

 

"You're lucky you went to college."

 

"You didn't?"

 

"I did. Just not for gaming design." 

 

"What for?"

 

"I'm too embarrassed to say it." 

 

Chaeyoung frowns. "You can tell me it!" 

 

"You won't judge?" 

 

"Yup."

 

Mina sighs, "Dance school." 

 

"Like..."

 

"I wanted to be a performer and be in a famous band, but I got rejected by every single dance company I applied for." 

 

"What about singing?" 

 

"I didn't want to be a singer, so I rejected all of those opportunities, but I should've just accepted them."

 

"My girlfriend could've been famous," Chaeyoung says, smiling to herself.

 

"No. We wouldn't of ever been able to date even if we did meet," Mina explains. "Most of the companies have dating bans for the first couple years of debuting." 

 

Chaeyoung nods. "I know a guy that is a manager of a big performing company, so if you want a second chance-"

 

"YES PLEASE!" Mina screams. She realizes by the looks of everyone around her and the snorty laugh from a couple seats ahead of her, she got way to excited. "I mean...if you could contact him and see if I'd have any chance to...get out of my office job, then man I'd love you even more. If that's even possible." 

 

"I'll do it then." 

 

The girls share a moment of comfortable silence until Mina finally speaks up.

 

"Hey, why'd you get pulled over by security during bag check today?" Mina asks.

 

Chaeyoung blushes. "I forgot I had something metal in my pocket." 

 

"What?" 

 

"Nothing. He understood, though." 

 

"But what was it?" 

 

"Nothing!" 

 

"Chaeyoung!" 

 

"It was nothing!"

 

"Don't get me mad, Tiger. Just tell me what it was!" 

 

"I don't want to." 

 

"Just tell me!" Mina groans. "What harm will it do?" 

 

"You'll find out soon, okay?" 

 

Mina sighs. "Fine. When?" 

 

"It's a surprise." 

 

"Will it be in Japan?"

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Which day?" 

 

"After the wedding." 

 

"But there's like..." Mina does the math on her fingers. "...five days after that!" 

 

Chaeyoung shrugs. "A secret is a secret. No one knows what it is except for me." 

 

"Not even Dahyun?" 

 

"Not even Dahyun." 

 

"Whoa. That's really unlike you." 

 

Chaeyoung shrugs again. "Last time I had bad luck, so I'm not taking any chances." 

 

"Last time? What does that mean!?" 

 

"I already said it's a secret, Penguin. You'll find out soon enough okay? You've got to trust me on this one." 

 

"I trust you." 

 

"Okay. Let's talk about something else, then." 

 

"Okay." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "I can't believe it's been a whole year since we started dating." 

 

"One year and six days to be exact." 

 

"I wish we could've done something for our first year anniversary," Chaeyoung frowns. "I have plans in Japan for us, though." 

 

"Sneaky." 

 

"No, just a good girlfriend, that's all." 

 

"What are your plans?" 

 

"We'll have a day to ourselves after the wedding, so in three days we'll go out for dinner with your mom." 

 

"Oh! You contacted my mom?" 

 

"Yeah. I called her through your phone so I could surprise you with a dinner with her." 

 

"I haven't seen her in years except for video chats! Thanks, Tiger!" Mina hugs Chaeyoung. 

 

"The day after that we'll just walk around town and after that we are going out with everyone for dinner." 

 

"Everyone?" 

 

"Our friends and their families" 

 

"I'm excited." 

 

"So am I. We're going to a really nice restaurant and I reserved the entire top of the building so we can get a view of Japan." 

 

"Sounds romantic," Mina gushes. "Did you get it so it would still be like a date?"

 

"Maybe a little," Chaeyoung admits, blushing. "It seemed like something you'd like. Minus the height." 

 

"How high up is it?"

 

"It's on the top of a twenty story building, but don't worry, I'll happily hold your hand the whole time." 

 

"Is it just an excuse for me to be close to you?"

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "Maybe." 

 

"It sounds nice, Tiger. I'm happy to have you as my girlfriend." 

 

"Can you two stop being affectionate and sleep or something?" Nayeon snaps from behind them. "I'm trying to sleep, but I'm about to barf from your PDA." 

 

"Sorry," Chaeyoung and Mina both say, giggling.   
  
  


"Calm down, Nayeonie! Let the lovebirds have some time together. This is the first time they've had more than ten minutes together for months," Jeongyeon says. They start to bicker at eachother. 

 

Chaeyoung smiles and leans her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Can I kiss you?" 

 

"Since when do you ask?" Mina laughs.

 

"I don't. I just figured it would be respectful since we haven't-" 

 

Chaeyoung stops talking when Mina places her lips gently onto her's. Both of the girls can barely control their excitement and both end up in a giggling mess. 

 

"I want off this plane!" Jihyo screams from next to Mina. "The PDA has gotten  _worse!"_

 

Nayeon laughs from behind. "Sucks being you." 

 

Mina wipes a tear from her cheek. "Sorry, Jihyo." 

 

"No! Mina don't be sorry. Just kiss me again. I haven't gotten a real kiss in forever." 

 

"STOOOOOOOOP!" Jihyo yells. 

 

Nayeon's laugh gets louder. 

 

"Jesus, guys," Dahyun says from the seat in front of Chaeyoung. "Sana is sleeping!" 

 

"So-"

 

"Stop saying sorrrryyyyy!" 

 

Nayeon starts laughing harder and everyone can hear Jeongyeon complaining to herself. 

 

"Does anyone have any food?" Momo says, popping her head over the seat of Sana.

 

"Pretzels," Jihyo replies. 

 

"I'll take it," Momo says, grabbing the open bag from her friend's hand.

 

Chayoung listens to the faint whispers of Nayeon and Jeonyeon behind her. 

 

"Jeongyeon, calm down okay? I know you don't like it when I act immature, but I'm an adult now, okay?" Nayeon whispers. 

 

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't embarrass yourself, that's all," Jeongyeon replies. 

 

"I know that, Jeong, but I can care for myself. You need to understand that." 

 

"I understand that. I'm just trying to get us back on track. We've been a mess ever since we started dating." 

 

"We've been together since junior year. Of course we've lost our passion." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Neither of us want to get married either." 

 

"We have nothing left, Nayeon." 

 

"It was so much more fun in highschool. Dating, I mean. We slept over each other's houses like everyday." 

 

"It was so much fun." 

 

"Do you think..." 

 

"We're better off staying together?" 

 

"No. Being friends again. I mean, we're basically just that at this point. We haven't even kissed since like a year ago." 

 

"We don't even sleep together anymore." 

 

 

"Yeah," Nayeon replies. 

 

"So we're friends then?" 

 

Chaeyoung hears Nayeon sniffle and decides to stop listening.

 

"What's the matter?" Mina asks. 

 

"I don't think it's my business to talk about it," Chaeyoung replies, watching as Nayeon walks past her seat and heads to the bathroom. "I was listening to Nayeon and Jeong's conversation and I have a feeling it didn't end well."

 

"That's awful. They'll be fine, though. Don't worry." 

 

"Didn't I say that about them staying together?" Chaeyoung laughs. "I can't believe that they are breaking up. I mean, they were basically my parents all of high school and college." 

 

"It's a cruel world, honestly. You've known them longer than me, so you'll know that they've been fighting for years now. It's for the better." 

 

"Yeah. They were only together because Nayeon got drunk and seduced Jeong and they just decided on staying together. At first they were constantly together and always touching each other. They've been together for almost five and a half years now and neither of them have shown any interest in getting married or adopting a kid." 

 

Mina nods and puts her arm around Chaeyoung. Jihyo makes a barfing noise and leans in closer to the girls. 

 

"What are you guys talking about?" Jihyo asks.

 

"I think Nayeonie and Jeong just broke up," Chaeyoung whispers. 

 

"It's for the better, honestly," Jihyo says. 

 

Mina nods. "That's what I just said." 

 

Dahyun turns around her seat to face her friends. "Is this gossiping I hear?" 

 

"Yup. Chaeng just overheard Jeongyeon and N-"

 

"You know I can hear you guys right?" Jeongyeon says from behind. 

 

"W-what?" Chaeyoung says. "We are talking about Dahyun's...uh...Neon boots." 

 

"Boots?" Jeongyeon snaps. "You know, you don't need to lie." 

 

The girls are share nervous glances. 

 

"Jeez. Yeah, me and Nayeon broke up. It's no big deal though. We weren't meant for eachother," Jeongyeon continues. "We're still friends. Best friends, to be exact." 

 

"S-sorry for lying, Jeongie," Chaeyoung says.   
  
  


"It's fine," Jeongyeon replies. 

 

Chaeyoung sees Nayeon walking back up the aisle to return to her seat. 

 

Nayeon smiles her usual bunny smile and now Chaeyoung is reassured that everything is okay. 

 

"What's the gossip?" Nayeon asks, sitting in her seat. 

 

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..." Dahyun looks at all the girls and then at Nayeon. "Jeong told us the news." 

 

"Yeah," Nayeon says. "We really had nothing romantic left, so we just decided we are best as friends." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "Good." 

 

"Anything else?" Nayeon says. 

 

"Chaeyoung got caught up in security and she won't tell me why," Mina says, giggling. 

 

Chaeyoung feels her face get hot. 

 

"Why, Chaeng? Did you bring ninja stars or something?" Nayeon laughs. 

 

"N-no! It was-" 

 

"I remember her holding a box up-" 

 

Chaeyoung slaps her hand onto Jihyo's mouth. 

 

"It was  _nothing!"_ Chaeyoung snaps. "Why are you guys so nosy!?"

 

"A box?" Nayeon connects eyes with Chaeyoung. "A bomb?" 

 

"No! I don't have a bomb!" 

 

"A box..." Nayeon takes a moment to think and then her smile widens. "Oh dang, Chaengie." 

 

"SPILL, NAYEON!" Mina screams. 

 

"I can't!" Nayeon says. "If I'm right that is."

 

"Okay. Everyone just shut up and talk about something  _else!_ " Chaeyoung yells. 

 

All of the girls sigh in defeat. 

 

Chaeyoung takes a deep breath. This had to be  _perfect._


	18. Just A Stupid Idea

Chaeyoung bangs her head on the door of her hotelroom. 

 

"THIS FUCKING KEY WON'T WORK!" Chaeyoung screams for the third time. "I'VE TURNED IT IN EVERY DIRECTION!" 

 

"Do you want me to try?" Mina asks.

 

"I can do this," Chaeyoung grumbles, trying to unlock the door again. 

 

"Keep the side with the lines on the scanner thingy and the door should click or something." 

 

"I tried-" 

 

The lock on the door clicks.

 

Chaeyoung sighs. "Goddammit, Mina. You are too much of a genius." 

 

The girls make their way into their room and both fall face first onto their bed. 

 

"Why'd you get two beds?" Mina asks. 

 

"We're sharing a room with...someone...Dahyun didn't tell me-" 

 

"Hi," a voice says from the open doorway. "You left the door open, so I figured I could come in." 

 

Mina and Chaeyoung both lift their heads off the bed to look who it is. 

 

It's a younger girl, perhaps twelve or thirteen years old.

 

She smiles, "Dahyun unnie said she didn't want me in a room by myself and told you guys to let me stay with you. I'm Kung Haeun. You can call me Hayley, though. I prefer my American name since my biological parents were American." 

 

"Biological? Are you adopted?" Chaeyoung asks. 

 

Hayley blushes. "Yeah." 

 

"No need to be embarrassed, Hayley. I was adopted too," Chaeyoung explains. 

 

"That's probably why Dahyun said for you to stay with us," Mina says, nodding.

 

"Who are your parents?" Chaeyoung asks.

 

Hayley thinks for a moment and then replies. "I've been all over the place. I think that Dahyun and Sana are taking me in, though." 

 

Mina and Chaeyoung both look at eachother, surprised. 

 

"They're adopting you?" Mina asks, shocked.

 

"That's what they said at least," Hayley responds. "I've gotten that quite a few times, but they never actually did it." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "They wouldn't ever lie about anything. My friend Jihyo's parents took me in when my parents died. Dahyun, Jihyo, and my other friend Nayeon basically raised me. When Jihyo's family said they wanted to move to Korea, all of my friends moved with us and most of their friends came too. If you want anyone to be your adopted family, it's those two idiots."

 

"Language, Tiger," Mina snaps.

 

"Sorry!" 

 

"Here...I'll take your bags and you can make yourself at home," Mina says, walking to the doorway to receive Hayley's stuff. "You can...uh...set your stuff up wherever."

 

Chaeyoung smiles, watching her girlfriend as she assists Hayley with her things. She finds Mina's motherly instincts adorable. 

 

"Why didn't Dahyun and Sana offer their rooms?" Chaeyoung asks. 

 

"They said they wanted to be able to enjoy their special moment without having to worry about me," Hayley replies, putting her clothes into the drawer next to the other bed. "I understand, though. They want to be able to enjoy their special day without me feeling left out. You only get married once."

 

Chaeyoung laughs. "Dang. You're mature. How old are you anyways?" 

 

"Twelve, turning thirteen in.........two weeks and...4 days."

 

"Are you going to go to public school in Korea or are they going to home school you?" 

 

"They said they'll home school me until I'm fluent enough in Korean to attend school."

 

"Oh right! I'm so used to everyone I know speaking English." 

 

"You were born in America too?" 

 

"Yeah. I only moved here because my adoptive family wanted to move here for better job opportunities."

 

"That's pretty cool. I'm only here because my last family was Korean. They spoke basically no English so it was awful."

 

Mina yawns. "What time is it?" 

 

Hayley's eyes widen. "I never got either of your names!" 

 

Chaeyoung laughs, "I'm Son Chaeyoung. You can call me Chaeng if you'd like." 

 

"I'm Myoui Minari," Mina responds. "You can call me Mina. What time is it?" 

 

"So everyone has nicknames," Hayley giggles. 

 

"Eight PM, Penguin," Chaeyoung responds to Mina. "We should probably go to sleep if we want to be energetic for the wedding tomorrow. Hayley, do you want to go to sleep too?" 

 

Hayley shrugs, "Sure. I probably could use the sleep." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "Okay. Mina and I will go get ready for bed and then the bathroom will be all yours." 

 

Hayley nods and watches as the two girls both walk into the bathroom. 

 

"She's cute," Mina gushes. "They better adopt her or my heart will be broken." 

 

"Well, couldn't we just take her in instead?" 

 

Mina blushes. "Are you ready for that though?" 

 

"We probably should get married first, though," Chaeyoung says, nodding. "Are you ready for that?" 

 

Mina smiles. "Yeah. Are you?"

 

"Yeah." 

 

"I guess we both know that for future reference, then." 

 

"W-well...I think we should focus more on adjusting our...uh...schedules and stuff. I mean...uh..." Chaeyoung stutters. "...let's just focus on Dahyun and Sana's wedding first." 

 

Mina's facial expression goes glum. "Oh...ok. Yeah, sure. That sounds fine." 

 

"Hey. Why are you all upset now that I said that?" Chaeyoung asks, placing her hand under Mina's chin and pulling her head up to see her. "I didn't mean that I don't love you enough to get married, it's just that-"

 

"No. It's just that I had a stupid thought, but don't worry about it."

 

"Fine. Now, let's go to bed, okay?" 

 

Mina smiles and kisses Chaeyoung. 

 

"Let's go to bed, my love." 

 

"That weird. Why'd you just call me that." 

 

"Not sure. It just sort of happened." 

 

"You're adorable." 

 

"I know, I know." 

 

"I love you, Mina." 

 

"I love you more." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm....okay so I've been getting a lot of reads lately and I want to just say thanks for reading my story! I've yet to get to certain major plots, but it's perfect because my plan was to make this story pretty spaced out and quite a few chapters.  
> I've actually been super busy with schoolwork and my grades are suffering due to my lack of priority, so I will probably end up posting only one or two instead of my original three or four stories a week. Also, if anyone wants to assist me and send me certain chapters and their ideas, I'll happily give out an email or something for you to reach me and tell me plot ideas and even chapters. I'll also give you credit for the chapter and I'll add you as a co-author, so I mean it's a pretty good deal on both sides.  
> Also, I noticed I have some "annoying" grammatical errors. Usually my spelling and grammar are pretty good, but yet again I've been rushing my stories and can't reread them or check them over. I'll try my best to correct my mistakes and keep my POV and timeset the same, but ugh it's hard. I'm sooooo tired and help would be SUPER apprechiated.


	19. Natural Dancer & Advice From A Twelve Year Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana and Dahyun's wedding

The cold wind continues to blow against Chaeyoung's dress, threatening for it to be lifted up. It's fifty degrees and, of course, all of the bridesmaids dresses are short as hell. 

 

Chaeyoung holds down her dress and does her best to assist her girlfriend from exposing any more skin then she already is. 

 

"It's cold, Chaengie!" Mina pouts, wrapping her arms around Chaeyoung and pressing her body against her as an attempt to stay warm in this horrible weather. "Why did you park so far away?" 

 

Chaeyoung fastens her pace as they hit a street and pulls Mina with her. "A lot of people were invited to the wedding, so there aren't many spots." 

 

"Why are Dahyun and Sana so popular?" Mina huffs.

 

Chaeyoung removes her jacket and places it on Mina as they stop, waiting for the cars to pass by. "They invited basically everyone from high school and their entire extended family." 

 

"Thanks, Chaengie," Mina says, pulling the jacket over her exposed chest. "It's cold." 

 

"You've made that quite clear." 

 

Chaeyoung pulls Mina closer to, now attempting to warm  _herself_ up. 

 

"Do you want your jacket back?" 

 

"No. You need it more than me." 

 

"Are you sure?" 

 

"I'm sure," Chaeyoung replies, shivering. "I'm a strong, independent woman." 

 

Chaeyoung drags Mina across another street and almost sighs in delight when she realizes the church is only down the road. 

 

"Are you saying that I'm not a strong, independent woman?" Mina snaps. "Just because-" 

 

"You're the cute one, so I'm the boyfriend. It's a very simple concept." 

 

"Why can't I be the boyfriend?" Mina complains. "You already said in the chat that I'm top!" 

 

"First of all, top and bottom of a relationship is not a normal conversation, so please god don't speak to anyone about that. Second, you're...more girly than me so it makes sense that you're the hypothetical girlfriend and I'm the hypothetical boyfriend."

 

Chaeyoung grabs Mina's hand and quickly runs her into the church, letting herself appreciate how amazing heating is. Mina pulls her hand for Chaeyoung to let go, but she refuses to let Mina go and instead tightens her grip on Mina. 

 

"I don't want to be alone during this," Chaeyoung whispers, her grip tightening more. "I haven't been to a wedding since my parents died and I...just want someone." 

 

"Oh. Yeah I'll stay with you the whole time," Mina says, smiling. 

 

Chaeyoung smiles back at her girlfriend. "Don't abandon me at the after party either." 

 

Mina kisses Chaeyoung softly on the lips. "I would never." 

 

"Good," Chaeyoung whispers to herself. She loosens her grip on Mina's hand and pulls her gently towards the doors to the open church. "Let's go try to find Dahyunie to see who we are walking down the aisle with." 

 

Mina nods and follow Chaeyoung threw the mob of people that all chose to stand in front of the entrance of the church. 

 

The girls find Dahyun and Sana with all of the other bridesmaids and groomsmen. 

 

"I didn't know that they were also picking groomsmen. I figured it would be just girls, since...you know...they are both girls," Chaeyoung whispers to Mina.

 

"I guess they still wanted a part of a traditional wedding." 

 

"Wait...how'd they convince a Catholic church to do their wedding? Isn't that like illegal in their belief?" 

 

"Oh...yeah it is! How  _did_ they?" 

 

"Maybe they like...just rented out the church or something and still signed their vows?" 

 

"Maybe." 

 

Chaeyoung and Dahyun connect eyes and Dahyun jumps off her seat to greet her friends. 

 

"Hi, Chaengie! Hi, Mina! I'm so happy you guys came to our wedding," Dahyun shouts, pulling both girls into a tight hug. "I know I already saw you guys yesterday, but you don't understand how much it means to me that you guys came to Japan with us."

 

"You're welcome, Dahyun. I wouldn't miss your wedding even if I got anything I wanted!" Chaeyoung giggles, her hand returning to Mina's.

 

"Maybe you two are next!" Dahyun says jokingly. 

 

Chaeyoung blushes and Mina blushes too. 

 

"Hopefully," Chaeyoung manages to reply.

 

Mina's blush brightens. 

 

Dahyun shares eye contact with Chaeyoung and then opens her mouth in surprise.

 

"Oh!" Dahyun says, smiling. "I understand what Nayeon said now." 

 

"What did Nayeon say?" Mina says. 

 

"Nothing!" Dahyun and Chaeyoung reply at the same time. 

 

Mina frowns. "Why am I the only one who's missing out on everything!?"

 

"I already told you that you'll figure it out soon, Mina," Chaeyoung responds calmly. 

 

Dahyun nods. "I'm a genius, so I figured it out." 

 

"I'm smart too!" Sana yells from behind. "What did I miss?" 

 

Dahyun smiles at her soon-to-be-wife and wraps her arm around her waist. "I'll tell you later."

 

"Good!" Sana replies. "Hey, guys! Thanks for coming to Japan with us!" 

 

"No problemo," Chaeyoung replies.

 

"What time is it, Chaengie?" Dahyun asks.

 

Chaeyoung takes her phone from her bag and shows Dahyun the time. 12:45 pm

 

"Thanks," Dahyun says, turning around. "HEY PEOPLE!?" 

 

Everyone in the room turns to face Dahyun. 

 

"OKAY! I NEED YOUR ATTENTION BECAUSE I WILL BE GIVING YOU ALL YOUR PARTNERS YOU WILL BE WALKING DOWN THE AISLE WITH!" she screams. 

 

"SHUT UP EVERYONEEEEEEEE! DAHYUN IS TALKING!" Sana yells. 

 

Dahyun laughs at her girlfriend, then continues. 

 

"JIHYO AND _THE_   IM NAYEON."

 

The two girls slap their hands together and both yell, "YES!" 

 

"MOMORING AND JEONGYEON."

 

The two girls share a quick smile. 

 

"MINARIIIII AND CHAEYOUNGIEEEE." 

 

Mina and Chaeyoung's smile widen and all of their friend yell, "HELL YEAH, DAHYUN! PERFECT PAIRING SKILLS! LET THE SHIP SaAaAaAAiiiIIIiIilLllLlL!" 

 

Dahyuns continues screaming everyone's partners until her voice gets raspy and needs a bottle of water to regain her voice. 

 

The wedding continues in this unique manner and before everyone knows it, they are seated and waiting for Dahyun and Sana to exchange their vows. 

 

Everyone laughs when the priest, wearing a rainbow gown, comes out to speak to the wives-to-be.

 

Mina turns to Chaeyoung. "I guess they did rent this place out, unless the priest is gay or something." 

 

Chaeyoung nods. "I guess so." 

 

"The wedding is nice." 

 

"Yeah it is." 

 

"I hope our wedding will be as nice as their's." 

 

Chaeyoung feels her cheeks get hot. "And we let Dahyun drink  _before_ so it's even more fun." 

 

Mina laughs. "I agree." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles the the ground and then looks at Mina, admiring her perfectly shaped face. "Do you really want to get married?" 

 

Mina looks at Chaeyoung. "I'm positive." 

 

Chaeyoung nods, her smiling growing wider. "Okay." 

 

"Okay what?" 

 

"Nothing. I just...that makes me really happy, that's all." 

 

Mina puts her arm around Chaeyoung's neck. "You make me happy. I was going to propose, but I wasn't sure, but now I'm sure." 

 

"R-really?" 

 

"Maybe I'll do it after Japan." 

 

"That ruins the surprise," Chaeyoung giggles. 

 

"You don't know  _when_ I'll do it, just that I want to." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles and leans her head on Mina's shoulder. 

 

She listens to the Sana and Dahyun when they are speaking to the priest and finds her smile growing even wider. She finds her hand resting on Mina's leg and embarrassed, she pulls it off and instead places it on her own leg. Mina turns her head towards Chaeyoung's hand and places it back on her leg. 

 

"I like your touch," Mina whispers to her girlfriend, then focuses back onto the wedding.

 

She imagines her and Mina standing up there. It's almost a dream.

 

Sana and Dahyun exchange their vows and kiss. 

 

Everyone claps. 

 

Chaeyoung can't stop imagining her with Mina up there.

 

The rest of the wedding is a blur and Chaeyoung can't even remember how she got to the party room with Mina sitting happily on her lap. 

 

"W-whoa," Chaeyoung says, rubbing her eyes. "That's weird." 

 

"What's weird." 

 

"I was just totally lost in thought and...like...what?" 

 

"You don't remember anything?" 

 

"No?" 

 

"Not even what you ordered to eat?" 

 

"I ordered something?" 

 

"What about your wine?" 

 

"I'm drinking wine?" 

 

"Dang. Okay, Chaeyoung, that's just scary," Mina says, getting off of Chaeyoung's lap and sitting in her own seat. "What were you thinking about?" 

 

"Uhhhhhh....nothing!" 

 

Mina laughs. "You're a really bad liar, you know." 

 

"W-well-" 

 

She's cut off my Dahyun and Sana banging their utensils onto their glasses. Sana breaks her's and then grabs another one, which she breaks. 

 

"Hey, everybody!" Dahyun shouts. "Thank you all for coming to my wedding. It means so much to me that so many people could make it today, even with it in Japan." 

 

"We had no choice!" Nayeon screams, cupping her hands over her mouth to make sure her voice was louder. All of Chaeyoung's table burst out into laughter, including Sana and Dahyun, who were sitting quite far away. 

 

Dahyun pulls herself together and wipes the tear running down her face. "Yes, Nayeon made an amazing point. That whole table over there  _had_ to come or I would've murdered them. For everyone else, I thank you for taking time off of your busy schedules and cancelling things that may have been more important than this to come to my wedding. I can't explain how special this day is to me to be able to be with everyone I love and to finally called Sana my wife." 

 

"IT'S KIM SANA NOWWWW!" Sana yells. "CHAENGIE YOU CAN'T CORRECT ME ANYMOREEEEEEE!"

 

Chaeyoung laughs and does a thumbs up to Sana. 

 

Sana takes the microphone from Dahyun and speaks. "Hi everyone! This day is especially amazing to me because Dahyun sacrificed a lot in order to get my family to be able to attend my wedding. She worked very very hard to be able to afford the ring to propose to me and to be able to afford this wedding in Japan. Japan is where I grew up and it feels amazing to be able to share this moment with all of you. Uh...I'm going to speak Japanese for a moment for my family. They aren't very fluent in English. 私の特別な日に来てくれてありがとう、家族、ありがとう. それは、あなたが今私が女性に結婚しているという事実を受け入れていることを私にたくさん意味します. わたしは、あなたを愛しています!"

 

"What did she say?" Chaeyoung whispers to Mina. 

 

"She said she's thankful that her family came and that they are accepting of the fact that she loves a woman and not a man," Mina responds. "It was a nice speech." 

 

"And her English one was good too." 

 

"They both were good," Mina laughs. 

 

"You just can't disagree with me, can you?" Chaeyoung giggles. 

 

"I can't." 

 

Sana clears her throat nervously. "Um...I'm really happy to be able to spend my life with Dahyun and also Dahyun and I have something pretty cool to announce. We put in an application to see if we are eligable to adopt a child and...uh...actually we were accepted and she's currently somewhere out there...ummmm...Haeun, where are you?" 

 

Hayley gets up from the seat next to Chaeyoung and waves at Sana.

 

Sana greets her with a smile. "Oh! That's Haeun, everyone. She likes her American name better, though, so call her Hayley if you end up in a conversation with her. She's twelve turning thirteen in...two weeks and four days...and she's the sweetest little girl Dahyun and I have ever spoke to. We have been talking about whether or not we are going to adopt her so soon and we've made our decision that we are! When we return to Korea we'll be taking her with us." 

 

Hayley's smile widens and her eyes start to water. Nearly seconds later, she's sobbing on Chaeyoung's shoulder. 

 

"Hey, congrats Hayley. It must feel good to be adopted," Chaeyoung says, rubbing the back of Hayley's head.

 

She nods. "It really really does." 

 

"Guess what?" Chaeyoung giggles. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Mina and I live down the hall from Sana and Dahyun's apartment, so you can come and visit us whenever you'd like." 

 

"You and Mina live together?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Are you married?" 

 

Chaeyoung bites her lip. "Come to the bathroom with me." 

 

Chaeyoung gets up and Mina immediately connects eyes with Chaeyoung. 

 

"Where are you going?" Mina asks. 

 

"I'm going to the bathroom with Hayley to clean her up." 

 

Mina nods. "Be back sooooon." 

 

As Chaeyoung walks by, she feels Mina's hand brush against her hip. Nayeon snickers and snaps, "If you want her so badly, then go in the bathroom and-" 

 

She knows that it was Jihyo that began to strangle Nayeon, which shut her up.

 

Chaeyoung and Hayley both go into the bathroom and Hayley begins to wash her face in the sink. 

 

"I need advice from you, Hayley," Chaeyoung says. "It sounds weird for a twenty three year old to be saying this, but I really do." 

 

Hayley wipes her face with a paper towel. "Okay." 

 

"You can tell  _no one_ about this, okay?" 

 

Hayley nods, "Okay." 

 

"I want to propose to Mina." 

 

"When?"

 

"Two nights from now. I'm going to ask her mom for permission tomorrow and if she says yes, I'll propose to her during our huge wedding dinner." 

 

"So...Thursday?" 

 

"Yeah, Thursday." 

 

"So what advice do you need?" 

 

Chaeyoung laughs. "Well, now that I realize it, it's not really advice, but a question." 

 

Hayley shrugs. "I'm good at answering that too." 

 

"I was wondering if maybe...you could help me?" 

 

"How?" 

 

"I don't know how to do it and I figured that since you're a really smart kid you could give me ideas." 

 

"That's not something you hear everyday. A twenty three year old asking a twelve year old how to propose to someone." 

 

"Well, I know I'll get super nervous when the time comes, so I wasn't sure what to do. I have a really bad past with proposing to people." 

 

"You've proposed to someone else?" Hayley asks, shocked.

 

"Well, she broke up with me the day I was going to propose to her, so technically I never proposed to anyone else." 

 

"Is it the same ring?" 

 

"Of course not," Chaeyoung laughs. "It's a very very very beautiful ring that I would've never been able to afford before I met Mina." 

 

"When did you buy it?" 

 

"A couple weeks ago when I was walking around town during my break, I found a cool store and I saw this ring...I knew that second it was the ring I wanted to propose to Mina with." 

 

"You really love you don't you?" 

 

"I'd propose to her right now if I could, but I want it to be special, since she's the most special thing to me." 

 

"That's sweet." 

 

"Yeah. Got any ideas?"

 

"Yeah. So, because we're eating on the roof of a building, it will be super pretty out when the sun goes down...you make your move." 

 

"THAT'S PERFECT. I KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO NOW!" 

 

"I'm excited!" 

 

Chaeyoung pulls Hayley into a hug. "You better be." 

 

**************

 

Mina takes another sip of her wine. 

 

"You know...we haven't even danced yet, guys! We should all get onto the dance floor!" Nayeon shouts over the blasting music of the DJ. 

 

All of the girls exchange glances and then all nervously make their way to the dance floor. 

 

Mina stumbles and almost knocks Chaeyoung to the ground as she trips on her excessively large heels.

 

Chaeyoung sighs to her girlfriend and helps her regain her balance. "Take the fucking heels off, Mina. You're going to get hurt!" 

 

Mina does exactly that, but bumps into Chaeyoung again, this time because she's slightly drunk, like everyone else at the party.

 

All of the girls stand still waiting for the beat of the song to drop, and then they begin to dance like crazy people, not having a care in the world if they bump into someone else. Nayeon and Jihyo both start to purposely jump at the rest of the girls and make them stumble backwards. Chaeyoung joins in and before all of the girls even realize, they are Charlie Browning to a slow dance song.

 

Nayeon pays no attention to the look Mina gives Chaeyoung and steal her girlfriend from her, taking her by the hips and bringing her to the middle of the dance floor. 

 

"Nayeon! You pervert!" Chaeyoung grumbles and removes Nayeon's hand from her butt. "Mina will kill me if I dance with someone else." 

 

Chaeyoung rips Nayeon's arms from her and makes her way back to Mina. 

 

Mina smiles when she notices Chaeyoung. 

 

"Hey," Chaeyoung says, lacing her fingers through Mina's. "May I have this dance?" 

 

Mina's smile grows wider. "You may." 

 

The girl make their way to a spot away from the others dancing with their loved ones and find their position to dance to the song. 

 

Chaeyoung's arms were placed on Mina's hips and Mina's arms wrapped around Chaeyoung's shoulders. 

 

"You really know what you are doing," Chaeyoung laughs. "You dance like you were a dancer." 

 

"I've never done this with anyone else. I guess I'm just natural." 

 

"You're _my_ natural dancer," Chaeyoung chuckles. "My natural dancing girlfriend who I've been with for one whole year." 

 

"And lived with." 

 

"And lived with for one year." 

 

"It's been an awesome year." 

 

"It really has been. You taught me to love my life and find the positives." 

 

Mina pushes Chaeyoung closer to her. "You taught me what true love is." 

 

Chaeyoung feels herself blush. "My god. I love you Minari Myoui."

 

"I love you too, Tiger." 

 

Chaeyoung pulls Mina even closer to her and the two continue swaying to the music. 

 

Nothing mattered to them except for these special moments they have together. 

 

The life they built together so far was more than amazing. 

 

Though, sometimes, there is still a slight lie that even the least expected have.

 

Two, simple, four-word sentences that can and will change the girl's lives forever.

 

___________________________________________

 

Next Chapter: A Dinner With Your Mother

 


	20. A Dinner With Your Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Chaeyoung go out for dinner with Mina's mom.
> 
> Chaeyoung requests permission from Mina's mother to propose.

Chaeyoung loves how Mina looks in her sleep. She finds it adorable that she naturally cuddles up beside Chaeyoung and doesn't flinch when Chaeyoung wraps her arm around her and pulls her even closer. She misses Kofuku, though. He has grown so much since they adopted him. At first he was as little 7 inches long and 15 pounds and now he's 12 inches and almost 25 pounds, quite fat for a corgi his age (but it makes sense since they spoil him so much). Mina had recently come home with another puppy that a work friend of her's was going to get rid of. This one was a 4 week old Brittany, in which they named Micha, since she is just such a beautiful looking dog. Now, she's a month old and one of Kofuku's best friends. 

 

Mina sighs slightly, making Chaeyoung's smile grow wider. She's surprised Mina and Hayley haven't woken up yet, even though all of them didn't go to bed until three in the morning. (It's 3 in the afternoon)

 

Chaeyoung pulls Mina's unconscious body closer to herself so that their noses are just barely touching. This makes her smile grow even wider. 

 

She loves this. 

 

Chaeyoung closes her eyes and begins to imagine their dinner tonight with Mina's mother. How exactly would she get her mother alone? Possible wait for when Mina goes to the bathroom. 

 

What if Mina's mother says no? Maybe just wait until Mina makes a move. No need to blame Mina for her mother's opinion. 

 

What if Mina's mom says yes, but says that she doesn't think Mina will want to get married?

 

What if Mina  _doesn't_ want to marry Chaeyoung?

 

What if she doesn't actually love her?" 

 

What if she doesn't care? 

 

What if she says no?

 

Chaeyoung decides to stop thinking because she knows the dark route she tends to take. 

 

Mina moves in her sleep and accidentally gets even closer to Chaeyoung. Their lips are what seems to be a micron away. Chaeyoung takes the oppurtunity and places her lips softly upon Mina's. It's almost as if Mina intended for it to happen because at that very second she awakes from her sleep. 

 

She's not surprised. She's not shocked. Chaeyoung doesn't even know she's awake until she pulls away and Mina's eyes open. 

 

"So you kiss me in my sleep?" Mina giggles, keeping her quiet.

 

Chaeyoung's very flustered at this point. "W-well it was just that...your lips were so close and I couldn't...r-resist." 

 

Mina kisses Chaeyoung again. "I like that." 

 

"Then I'll do it more often." 

 

**(HEY GUYS ADULT CONTENT FROM HEREEEEEEEEEEEE JUST SKIP TO AFTER THE STARS)**

 

Mina kisses her again. "I love your kisses," she bites her lip. "And your touch." 

 

"Is that why you've been clingy lately?" 

 

Mina smiles. "Am I really that obvious?" 

 

"About liking my touch?" 

 

"So I'm not obvious. That's not what I want."

 

"What do you want?" 

 

"You." 

 

"You have me." 

 

"I mean... _you._ Like...like in the office you. We haven't done it in forever." 

 

"Didn't we just do it...like last month?" 

 

"You must've dreamed that. We haven't had sex a second time yet." 

 

"You must still be drunk or something because I've never seen you this desperate for me," Chaeyoung laughs nervously.

 

Mina places her hand on Chaeyoung's cheek and kisses her again. 

 

"I can prove that statement otherwise." 

 

Chaeyoung feels Mina's hand trail down from her face, down her neck, and her stomach until it stops on Chaeyoung's hip. 

 

"W-what about Haeun?" Chaeyoung stutters. "If she wakes up and sees us-" 

 

"Haeun already left the room," Mina says calmly, her hand finding it's way underneath Chaeyoung's shirt and trailing up her skin.

 

Chaeyoung turns to the bed Hayley had slept on last night and realizes she hadn't been there the whole time. 

 

"D-do you really want...to.." Chaeyoung hesitates at Mina's other hand tugging at the rim of her pants. 

 

"Only if you do." 

 

Chaeyoung takes a deep breath and then responds. "I do." 

 

So they did. (eachother) 

 

It was satisfying, nothing more then just claiming what was rightfully their's. No hickeys, no bruises, no bleeding lips, no sore hips or core. It was pure and just to claim each other once again. 

 

They wish they could do it more often.

 

(So they will)

 

*************

 

Mina fixes her dress's strap once again. 

 

"Are you sure my boobs don't look big in this?" Mina asks. "My mom will kill me if she thinks I'm becoming a hoe."

 

"If you are becoming a hoe, you sure don't show it," Chaeyoung giggles, zippering Mina's dress closed. "I think you look beautiful." 

 

Mina smiles. "You look good too, but..." Mina's smile turns miscevious. "You look better naked." 

 

Chaeyoung punches Mina playfully. "Shut up!" she yells, flustered. 

 

"I'm just stating facts," Mina shrugs, completely unphased by Chaeyoung's (normal) body insecurities. 

 

"If we're stating facts, then I think that you are the most wonderful dancer the world has ever created." 

 

"Chae _young!"_

 

Chaeyoung giggles. "You are a very good dancer, that's all I'm saying. Last night I had a blast with everyone." Chaeyoung smiles. "And we had our first slow dance." 

 

"Thanks I guess." A blush arises on Mina's cheeks. 

 

"Anything for you," Chaeyoung says, bopping Mina's nose and walking to the bathroom. 

 

"Where are you going?" Mina asks. 

 

Chaeyoung stops and turns around to face Mina. Confused, she replies, "I have to put my dress on." 

 

"I've already seen you change and I've seen you without any clothes. Why are you going to the bathroom to change?" Mina's voice is hurt and even slightly angry. 

 

"Well...I don't know. If you w-want to see me-"

 

"I didn't mean that I  _want_ to see you change. That's perverted. I just meant you should be comfortable with me. I mean, I'm your girlfriend and you should be okay with doing anything around me." 

 

"I am comfortable around you, it's just I'm self conscious." 

 

"I understand that, but I won't judge you, Tiger. I think you're beautiful." 

 

"I disagree." 

 

"I think that little beauty mark under your cheek is the cutest thing." 

 

"I think it's nasty." 

 

"And your blush is adorable." 

 

"I look like a tomato." 

 

"And your face without makeup is the most extraordinary thing because it makes you look even more beautiful." 

 

"My face is even more nasty-" 

 

"I think you should calm down a bit about yourself. Any feelings you have about you not being perfect, just know I completely disagree." 

 

Mina runs her hand through her girlfriend's short, light brown hair. "I love you," she continues. "And love is a fun thing because even if you really did look ugly and the shirt you were wearing made you look ugly, I'd still think you are the most beautiful thing in the entire world." 

 

Chaeyoung blushes. "Thanks, Mina." 

 

***********

 

"I don't look like a hoe right?" Mina asks for the thousandth time during their taxi ride.

 

"You look beautiful," Chaeyoung replies, sighing. "The same things I said about a thousand time before this question." 

 

"Okay. Because-" 

 

"You're mom will kill you if she thinks I'm a bad influence. To be honest, you're a bad influence to me." 

 

"Oh shut up." 

 

"But it's true." 

 

"I'll strangle you." 

 

"Do it. I dare you." 

 

"I wouldn't dare." 

 

"Exactly," Chaeyoung giggles. "You wouldn't hurt a fly." 

 

"I'd hurt a fly, just not you." 

 

"Oh really?" Chaeyoung voice is extremely sarcastic.

 

"I've killed several flies in my life," Mina responds confidently.

 

"Shit. I better be scared then." 

 

"Language." 

 

"Language my aSs." 

 

"Chaeyoung?" 

 

"I'm an adulttttttt." 

 

"Yes and I'm your girlfriend and I'm saying to watch your language. Especially around my mom." 

 

"Fine," Chaeyoung huffs. "I need to make a good impression." 

 

"She'll break up for me if you curse." 

 

"What about if I get a tattoo?" 

 

"You're  _not_ getting a tattoo." 

 

"Tattoos are hot." 

 

"No." 

 

"What if I got one on my ass so whenever I change, you could see a giant tattoo of like a tiger or something?" 

 

"I'll destroy you." 

 

"Do it." 

 

"Oh my...I'm not going to hurt you!" 

 

"Do itttttt! When we get back from Japan, I want you to destroy me so badly that Sana and Dahyun know that we did it." 

 

"Shut up, Chaeyoung. This is embarrassing." 

 

"DO IT!" 

 

"I refuse." 

 

"I will never hurt you." 

 

"I meant destroy me...as in like..." Chaeyoung winks. 

 

Mina's face turns bright red. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EVEN WOULD THINK I'M THE TYPE OF PERSON WHO WOULD DO THAT!" 

 

Chaeyoung shrugs, "I don't. I just like it when your face turns red." 

 

Mina's face turns even brighter red and, by instinct, she buries her face in Chaeyoung's neck, embarrassed as all hell.

 

"Your lucky I love you," Mina manages to say. "Or I'd jump out this taxi." 

 

"Don't you dare." Chaeyoung wraps her hand around Mina.

 

"I wouldn't." 

 

"Ok. We are here," the taximan says. "You're fee is 2,000 yen." 

 

Mina takes that amount from her bag and places it in his hand. 

 

"ありがとう," Mina says. (It's the japanese Thank You.) 

 

Chaeyoung and Mina both make their way out of the taxi, immediately taking each other by the hand as they walk into the restaurant. 

 

"Can your mom speak English?" Chaeyoung asks. 

 

"A little. She's got a really really thick accent and pronounces things weird, but you should be able to understand her and you can probably make conversation. If all goes wrong, I can just relay the message for you." 

 

"Good. You're doing the talking for drinks and food too." 

 

"No thank you. I'll teach you how to say it." 

 

"Fuck." 

 

Mina laughs and opens the door for Chaeyoung. 

 

The man at the counter before them smiles. 

 

"こんにちは.私はどうすればあなたを助けてくれるの?" he says.

 

Mina bows. "私たちはここで母親に会う. 予約は Myoui" 

 

He nods and speak in extremely broken english. "Follew mei." 

 

Chaeyoung has to contain her laughter until the man finally walks away and she bursts out. 

 

"Chaeyoung! My mom can be here any minute. Calm-" 

 

"こんにちは, Mina," a voice says from behind. 

 

Horrified, Mina turns around to see her mother standing there. 

 

"Hi, mom," Mina says, distancing her body from Chaeyoung so that there was three inches or so in between them. "This is Chaeyoung, my girlfriend." 

 

Mina's mother hold out her hand for Chaeyoung to shake. 

 

Chaeyoung shakes it. "Hi, Mrs. Myoui." 

 

Mina's mother sits down. "Has my daughter been treating you well?" 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "Yes, ma'am." 

 

"Have you been treating her well?" 

 

"I give her my utmost respect and all of my free time." 

 

"Are you happy?" 

 

Mina responds before Chaeyoung can. "I couldn't imagine Korea without her." 

 

"私はあなたに尋ねていない," Mina's mother snaps, turning back to Chaeyoung. (I wasn't asking you.) "Does she make you happy?" 

 

"The happiest." 

 

"Have you slept together?" 

 

Chaeyoung's cheeks turn slightly pink. "Yes." 

 

"You live together, right?" 

 

"Yes, ma'am. She has been with me for a little more than a year now." 

 

"How long have you been together?" 

 

"About the same amount of time." 

 

"Interesting. Mina, may I speak to Chaeyoung in private for a moment?" 

 

Mina's face turns slightly pale. "Y-yes, mom." 

 

Mina gets up and kisses Chaeyoung.

 

"Don't worry," she whispers before walking to the bathroom.

 

Chaeyoung turns back towards Mina's mom. 

 

"Do you truely love her, Son Chaeyoung?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"She's the most wonderful person I've ever met and I want to spend my life with her." 

 

"Are you planning a proposal?" 

 

"I actually wanted to ask you something about that, Mrs. Myoui." 

 

"Ask away." 

 

"Can I have the honor of marrying your daughter?" 

 

There's silence for a couple seconds. 

 

"You want to propose to her?" Mina's mother finally says. "When?" 

 

"Tomorrow after the dinner."

 

"And you want my permission?" 

 

"It wouldn't be the same if I don't have permission." 

 

"Why should I give you permission?" 

 

"I promise to make your daughter the happiest person alive and to raise a happy and healthy life with her." 

 

Mina's mother nods. "Okay." 

 

"So do I have permission?" 

 

"You do." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles, her happiness utterly containable. "Thank you so very much. This means everything to me."

 

"You're welcome. Now, let's enjoy our night." 

 

*******

 

"What did you guys talk about while I was gone?" Mina asks. 

 

"Not much." 

 

"Don't lie." 

 

"She just asked me a million questions." 

 

"I figured," Mina sighs. "She's really overprotective." 

 

"She's really nice though. She seems to approve of me." 

 

"Oh she loved you. She kept saying 'she's amazing' in Japanese every four seconds." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs. "I'm glad she likes me." 

 

"Who wouldn't like you?" 

 

"Well....Tzuyu." 

 

"Okay. Besides her." 

 

"Momo if I stole her food." 

 

"That's basically cheating, Chaeyoung. Name someone who genuinely hates you without any circumstances." 

 

"Um......my cousin who's a stripper." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Because I'm  _not_ a stripper." 

 

Mina laughs. "That's unique." 

 

"As is my entire family. Everyone is either dead or in jail," Chaeyoung looks down on the ground and pulls the covers up closer to her face. "My parents were the nicest ones in my entire family. Now, I have no one." 

 

Mina puts her arm around Chaeyoung waist. "You have me," she says, smiling.

 

"I do have you. The most wonderful, beautiful, funniest, cuddliest, kindest girlfriend ever."

 

"Oh god, Tiger. You're making me blush!"

 

"That's my job." 

 

"Your job is to kiss me, not make me embarrassed." 

 

"That's a pretty great job. How about I accomplish that now then?" 

 

"Oh shut up!" 

 

Chaeyoung laughs and kisses Mina. 

 

"I'll only shut up when you kiss me," Chaeyoung says. "So if you want me to stop talking, your lips need to be on mine." 

 

"That sounds like a win-win situation." 

 

"Then kiss me more." 

 

"I'd love to." 

 

Mina kisses Chaeyoung again. 

 

"Your lips are perfect," Mina says, kissing Chaeyoung again. "I can't believe they are  _my_ girlfriend's." 

 

"You are welcome to them whenever you find you need to kiss them," Chaeyoung giggles.

 

Mina smiles.

 

Chaeyoung smiles back. 

 

"I sort of miss Haeun in this room," Mina says.

 

"But we have more privacy for ourselves." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"I love you." 

 

Mina smiles. "Shut up and go to bed." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs and lays cuddles next to Mina, wrapping her arms around her. 

 

"Goodnight," Chaeyoung whispers. 

 

"Goodnight." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one request for co-authors and I still need some more people, so if you want to become a co-author, I'll expose an email next chapter in the "chapter end notes" or whatever this is called. 
> 
> Plz don't judge me but pleaaassseee follow my twitter @blinkforonce because like that's my fan account and i changed my username from my last one to this. The name for my twitter is Cho~<3\. No, I'm not Korean or Japanese and I prefer not exposing my information through the internet because of a very scary event that occurred in my life a couple months ago. I really really really wish there was a messaging part of this website so I wouldn't have to expose emails (etc), but I'm very passionate about this writing and I'm very proud of it, so I'll give you my email next chapter or so. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading this and for those of who who commented, thank you for commenting. I love writing and I'm really embarrassed by my lack of effort and proper grammar in this specific story, but I've been trying my hardest with a complicated schedule and some major family issues. I said this in an earlier chapter, but I'm going to say it again. I will most likely only post one or two chapters a week nowadays. 
> 
> I hope you understand and if for some reason you readers want more chapters, just comment suggestions and plots and I'll get on it as soon as I can. 
> 
> Love you guys! 
> 
> -Cho Fun


	21. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung's proposal

Chaeyoung hold the small box tighter in her hands, examining the ring inside of it. 

 

It's the most beautiful ring she has ever seen. 

 

She wants it on Mina's finger so badly. 

 

Thousands of words and lines run through Chaeyoung's head and she feels like she is going to hyperventilate. 

 

It needs to be perfect.

 

Tzuyu runs through her head. 

 

What if it ends up like that? What if they get into a fight right before Chaeyoung chooses to propose? What if Mina just flat out says no?

 

She can barely hide her nervousness when she hears Mina's knocking on the bathroom door of their hotel room.

 

"Are you okay in there, Tiger?" she yells. "You've been in there for quite some time and we have to leave!" 

 

Chaeyoung hides the box in her bag and moves a couple of the object in her bag over it in order to hide it. 

 

"I'm fine," Chaeyoung answers, putting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "Coming out now." 

 

Chaeyoung opens the door of the bathroom to be greeted by Mina standing impatiently at the door to their room. 

 

"Sorry I took so long," Chaeyoung says. "My stomach hurt." 

 

She hates lying to Mina. 

 

"Will you be able to eat?" Mina asks.

 

"Yeah. I feel much better now." 

 

"Good." 

 

Their hands just naturally find their places, which is attached to one another. 

 

Chaeyoung and Mina both enjoy their quiet and short walk together now the hallway. 

 

That is, until they were bombarded by two giggling girls that came up from behind them.

 

"Hey, Michang!" one of them said. 

 

"MICHAENG! MICHAENG!" the other one says. 

 

Chaeyoung turns around to see Nayeon and Jihyo behind them. 

 

"Stupid asses," Chaeyoung whispers. "What the hell is Michaeng?" 

 

Nayeon pries Chaeyoung's hand from Mina's and holds it instead. "You and Mina's couple name." 

 

Mina walks to the other side of Chaeyoung and takes her right hand instead of her left. 

 

"You know, like the 'mi' is Mina and the 'chaeng' is Chaeyoung," Jihyo explains, sighing. "It's a very simple concept." 

 

"And the top is supposed to be first, s-"

 

Nayeon winces as Chaeyoung kicks her shin. 

 

"What the fuckkkkk, Chaengieeeeee," Nayeon whines. 

 

Mina laughs. "Looks like you found Chaeyoung's violent side." 

 

"It's only because she's too innocent to ever  _do_ you, Mina," Jihyo giggles. 

 

"She's basically a baby," Nayeon says. 

 

"Is that why she always asks for consent?" Mina responds, laughing again. 

 

"You're supposed to ask for consent or it's rape," Chaeyoung mumbles, knowing no one but Mina was actually listening to what she's saying.

 

"She asks for consent?" Nayeon says, laughing even harder. "Oh my." 

 

"I knew ever since my family took Chaeyoung in that she'd be the one to ask for consent," Jihyo says, somehow keeping a straight face. "And that she'd be bottom." 

 

"I'll admit," Mina begins. "The other day, after I was finished, Chaeyoung did take top." 

 

"Did she gr-?" Nayeon asks.

 

"Of course I did everything Nayeon," Chaeyoung grumbles. "I've been with her for a year. I know what I'm doing." 

 

Mina blushes. "She's good as what she does." 

 

Nayeon and Jihyo both make a disgusted face. 

 

"Too far," Nayeon says. 

 

"That's nasty, Mina," Jihyo grumbles. 

 

Chaeyoung and Mina laugh. 

 

"You asked for it, honestly," Chaeyoung says. 

 

************

 

The four girls get out of the car and walk up to the huge building before them.

 

Nayeon looks over at Chaeyoung, amazed. "How the hell did you get a reservation to a place this nice?" 

 

"My job enables a lot of communication between me and a couple famous people. One of my top buyers just so happens to be the owner of this restaurant," Chaeyoung responds. "It's twenty something stories of dining area and it's still impossible to get a reservation."

 

"Look at my sister," Jihyo smiles, pulling Chaeyoung into a side hug. "You've grown up so much ever since you and Tzuyu broke up. Tzuyu was hiding back your true potential, Chaeng. Look at how much Mina has helped you grow." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles, wrapped her arm around Mina's neck. "She's awesome isn't she?" 

 

Nayeon and Jihyo share a quick smile. They are both so proud of Chaeyoung and how much she's grown ever since they met her depressed self in 9th grade. To them, it almost feels like their child is growing up. 

 

"She is awesome," Jihyo says, squeezing Chaeyoung lightly. "I'm so proud of you." 

 

Chaeyoung blushes. "Oh shut up, Jihyo." 

 

"I'm serious. You've accomplished so much since your emotional self in ninth grade." 

 

Chaeyoung's blush worsened. 

 

"I can remember the My Chemical Romance like it was yesterday," Nayeon giggles. "Mina would be horrified to see you with that much black eyeliner." 

 

"She'd probably look cute," Mina says, smiling.

 

"I did  _not_ look cute. I spent all day sulking and all night crying. I was a mess," Chaeyoung grumbles.

 

"She was even worse when she first moved in with us," Jihyo explains. "They had to put her down and lock her in our house in order to attempt to sell her parent's house." 

 

"They wouldn't let me have anything sharp." 

 

"They wouldn't let her shower without someone in the room." 

 

"They wouldn't let me eat hot food." 

 

"You weren't allowed on the internet." 

 

"Yeah it sucked," Chaeyoung says, laughing. She opens the door for the girls. "Until like four months later, I was completely cut off from the entire world." 

 

Nayeon runs up to the elevator and clicks the button. "And remember when Tzuyu kissed you in sophomore year?" 

 

"Of course I remember that," Chaeyoung grumbles. "I was still getting over my emotional state of mind." 

 

"No wonder you dedicated everything towards Tzuyu," Nayeon says, nodding. "She made you feel better about everything." 

 

"Now she makes things worse," Mina giggles. 

 

The girls share a quick laugh and walk into the elevator.

 

Mina's hand finds it way to her girlfriend's and with a partially desperate move, she pulls her hand away and places it on Chaeyoung's thigh.

 

Chaeyoung's eyes widen and she looks to over at her girlfriend, nervous that Nayeon and Jihyo would continue their banter about the girl's sexual relationship.

 

Chaeyoung goes to take Mina's hand into her own, but it just casuses a war between them. Mina's hand refuses to move and no matter how desperate Chaeyoung made herself look (in an attempt to explain to her girlfriend that she knows how Mina's touch makes her feel) Mina still didn't move. 

 

Chaeyoung felt Mina's thumb rubbing lightly against her bare skin that is exposed due to her short dress. 

 

"S-so," Chaeyoung begins, her voice cracking. "H-how are you and J-jeongyeon dealing with the breakup?" 

 

She feels Mina's hand move off of her and wrap around her waist instead. She sighs a breath of relief. 

 

"We've been doing fine. Jeongyeon and I didn't have anything left so it barely hurts to just call her a friend," Nayeon answers. "But it feels weird after being together for so long, so it'll take some getting used to, you know?" 

 

Chaeyoung nods. "What about you Jihyo? How's your boyfriend?" 

 

"We broke up already," Jihyo sighs. "He cheated on me for our waiter from one of our dates. Apparently, he got her pregnant." 

 

Mina pulls Chaeyoung closer to her.

 

"That really sucks," Nayeon says. "Are you going to look for a new boyfriend?" 

 

"A-actually...I've been meaning to tell you guys something," Jihyo stutters. 

 

"Are you pregnant?" Mina asks dumbly. 

 

Jihyo laughs. "No, I'm not pregnant." 

 

"Okay. Well..." Chaeyoung and Nayeon connects eyes and both nod. "Spill." 

 

"Y-yeah. Well, I really shouldn't have much trouble saying this because everyone in here is gay." 

 

"You're gay?" Nayeon asks, her eyes lighting up in delight. 

 

"No not gay. Bisexual." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles at Jihyo. "Thanks for telling us." 

 

Jihyo smiles back. "Honestly, in this friend group I feel like not being LGBT made me seem weird anyways."

 

Nayeon's smile grow wider. Chaeyoung laughs, realizing that Nayeon might have a crush on her older sister.

 

"That's awesome, Jihyo!" Nayeon shouts, pulling Jihyo in for an extremely overly affectionate hug. "I'm glad that you told us!" 

 

"Looks like Nayeon likes Jihyo," Mina whispers to Chaeyoung. Mina's voice gives Chaeyoung the chills. 

 

"Y-yeah," Chaeyoung says, her voice cracking yet again. "Mina you're making me so much more nervous than usual." 

 

"I make you nervous?" Mina giggles. 

 

"Like really fucking nervous," Chaeyoung grumbles.

 

"This has to be the longest elevator ride everrrrrrrr," Nayeon complains, banging the back of her head on the side of the elevator.

 

"Who's nervous?" Jihyo asks.

 

"N-nothing," Chaeyoung says, her voice cracking yet again. 

 

"Mina! Are you seducing my best friend?" Nayeon shouts, pretending to be angry. 

 

"Maybe I am," Mina says. "I'm allowed to after all." 

 

"Okay, well don't have sex right here in the elevator because we'll be getting off soon," Jihyo groans.

 

"W-we aren't going to have sex!" Chaeyoung shouts, her blush worsening. 

 

Nayeon giggles, "But you want to right?" 

 

Chaeyoung feels her heart stop. "W-well-" 

 

"Yeah," Mina says confidently. 

 

Jihyo and Nayeon look at each other in horrified shock.

 

"W-what the fuck, Mina?" Jihyo shouts. 

 

"Y-yeah! Oh lord my brain hurts!" Nayeons screams, banging her head against Jihyo's chest. 

 

The elevator door opens and Chaeyoung quickly pulls Mina by her hand off of the elevator, leaving Nayeon and Jihyo behind. 

 

"What the hell, Mina?" Chaeyoung whispers to her girlfriend. "You have to tone down your confidence." 

 

"I don't  _have_ to do anything," Mina snaps. 

 

"Okay, but sex is a totally private conversation, not something you have with Nayeon and Jihyo." 

 

"I'm just being honest." 

 

"And you know how your touch drives me absolutely crazy. I almost had an orgasm right then and there on the elevator." 

 

"I'm glad to know that it works." 

 

Chaeyoung sighs. "Jeez, Mina. You're lucky I love you." 

 

"I love you too." 

 

Chaeyoung sighs again and laces her fingers through Mina's. 

 

"C'mon. We still have to walk up these stairs to get to the roof," Chaeyoung says. 

 

"Hold me closer. I hate heights," Mina groans. 

 

"Happily," Chaeyoung smiles, pulling Mina closer to her. "To bad you are taller than me, or I could act all tough too." 

 

Mina laughs. "Let's pretend you're taller than me for tonight, then." 

 

"Oh my gosh, Mina, I love you to the moon and back." 

 

"I know you do." 

 

Chaeyoung and Mina make their way to the top of the roof and Mina hold her breath as they make their way to the end of the table. And the closest seat to the edge of the building. 

 

"So has Tzuyu crossed your mind at all during out stay here?" Mina asks calmly. 

 

"What?" Chaeyoung asks, confused. 

 

"Well, obviously it feels different without Tzuyu with your friend group bickering at everyone and looking dead inside."

 

"Well, actually Tzuyu is really nice. She's just really shy." 

 

"So you are defending her now?" Mina snaps, her voice hurt. "Since when do you do that?" 

 

Chaeyoung groans. "It's taken me a while to get over her, Mina, but I'm over the breakup and I think of her as a friend." 

 

"Does she know that?" 

 

"Probably not. Last time we spoke, we had an argument and then she screamed something in Korean and then left." 

 

"Oh right." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Maybe you should tell her." 

 

"T-tell Tzuyu that I want to be friends again?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Okay. So do it!"

 

"Now?" 

 

"Yeah now. Go ahead to the bathroom or something." 

 

"Will you be okay by yourself for a couple minutes?" 

 

"I'll be fine."

 

"Are you sure?" 

 

"Yeah I'm sure." 

 

Chaeyoung kisses Mina softly and smiles when she pulls away. 

 

"I love you, Penguin," Chaeyoung whispers. 

 

"I love you more," Mina whispers back.

 

Chaeyoung giggles to herself as she passes Nayeon and Jihyo to go back into the building. She walks down the hallway to find a one person bathroom and closes and locks it behind her. 

 

She takes her phone from her pocket, realizing she left her purse for Mina to be able to look through. 

 

What if she finds the ring and ruins the surprise? 

 

She shakes her head, convincing herself Mina wouldn't be able to move enough without feeling like she is going to pass out.

 

She turns her phone on and enters her password, minaripenguins, and then clicks on the phone app. Hesitantly, she clicks on Tzuyu's contact she has still yet to change. 

 

The phone rings for a couple seconds. 

 

"What do you want, Chaeyoung?" Tzuyu snaps from the other side. "If you want me back, it's too late for that." 

 

"N-no! I'm not calling for that! I just wanted to...talk." 

 

"Talk? You want to talk to me?" Tzuyu's voice softens. "And after all the things you've said and I've screamed, you want to talk?" 

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well...okay...I guess." 

 

"I miss you...as a friend, I mean. It's weird without you when everyone is hanging out." 

 

"Why can't I believe you?" 

 

"Well, we both made a shit ton of scenes and we've messed up everything we built together. I'm sorry for that. You know, kicking you out of our friend group completely." 

 

"I do miss it, I'll admit." 

 

"You're welcome to join it again, Tzuyu. I want us to be friends again." 

 

"They wouldn't just welcome me back in again! They'll think I'm here to try to win your heart again." 

 

"No, they'll know that my heart can't be stolen again." 

 

"How? It's not like you've tied the knot with anyone!" 

 

"Well...." 

 

"What?" 

 

"I plan to." 

 

"Oh! Are you still with Mina?" 

 

"Yeah. We've hit a year a week-ish ago." 

 

"Congrats." 

 

"Thanks. What about you?" 

 

"No. I moved back to Taiwan so I could care for my mom. I haven't had much time to myself." 

 

"How is she?" 

 

"She doesn't have much more time. Her cancer has gotten really bad." 

 

"I'm so sorry, Tzuyu." 

 

"It's fine." 

 

"No, really. I should've called earlier. I didn't know-" 

 

"Really, Chaengie! It's fine." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "Can this work, Tzuyu?" 

 

"What? Us as a couple again?" 

 

"No!" Chaeyoung laughs. "I mean as friends." 

 

"Oh!" Chaeyoung hears Tzuyu's soft laugh. "I thought you were suggesting a threesome." 

 

"Ew, Tzuyu! That's literally disgusting!" 

 

"Sorry! I got confused. I guess I thought you developed a new kink within the while we've been apart." 

 

"You're repulsive." 

 

"I know," Tzuyu giggles. "Same as always." 

 

"Same as always." 

 

The girls share a comfortable silence. 

 

Chaeyoung is the one to break it. 

 

"Hey, Tzu," she begins. "There is an apartment next to mine that's for sale right now, if you're interested." 

 

"You really want to see me again?" 

 

"I miss you, Tzuyu. A lot. Just because we broke up and we fought, it doesn't mean we can't rebuild our friendship." 

 

She can almost feel Tzuyu's smile through her phone. 

 

"I'll think about it," Tzuyu replies. "How's everyone doing?" 

 

"Same as always, really. The only difference is that Nayeon and Jeongyeon broke up and Jihyo is bisexual, but that's about it. Oh, actually, also I think Nayeon is hitting on my sister." 

 

"Oh no! Poor Jihyo!" 

 

"Well, Nayeon is a lot more fun nowadays, so I'm pretty sure she'll end up winning Jihyo's heart soon enough." 

 

"What about Jeongyeon?" 

 

"Her and Momo just sort of disappeared. I haven't heard from either of them since we got to Japan a couple days ago. I'm surprised, too. Momo said she doesn't date." 

 

"Looks like everyone has paired off. What about you?" 

 

"I have Mina." 

 

"Are you going to-" 

 

"Propose?" 

 

"Yeah propose." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Whoa! When?" 

 

"Today." 

 

"Even after...what I did?"

 

"It wasn't your fault, honestly. I overreacted about how your timing wasn't the best. I'm sorry about that too." 

 

"It's okay, Chaeyoung." 

 

"Thank you." 

 

"For what?" 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "For being so okay with me after all of the times I hurt you." 

 

"I hurt you more." 

 

"No. You helped me grow and become an adult." 

 

"How?" 

 

"I had time to think and redo myself. I'm happy now. It's probably something I would've never achieved if we stayed together." 

 

"Ouch!" 

 

"No! I mean like...I wouldn't have gotten upset and had time to think." 

 

"Oh." 

 

"Will I see you soon, Tzuyu?" 

 

"Yeah you will." 

 

"Good." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"I should get back to dinner now. Mina's gonna have a heart attack on the roof."

 

"Rooftop proposal. Love it." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs, "Bye, Tzuyu. I'll talk to you later." 

 

"Goodbye, Chaengie." 

 

Chaeyoung hangs up the phone and smiles to herself. She gets out of the bathroom and joins Mina back on the rooftop. 

 

"How'd it go?" Mina asks, moving closer to Chaeyoung as soon as she sits down.

 

"Awesome," Chaeyoung responds. "She said that she might even come back to Korea and move into that apartment next door to us." 

 

"So you guys are good?" 

 

"We are better than ever, really." 

 

Mina smiles. "I'm glad. Does this make you feel better?" 

 

"Yeah," Chaeyoung says. "I can finally put the breakup behind me for good." 

 

"Good." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

**************

 

Chaeyoung shoves another forkful of spaghetti into her mouth, not even caring about the amount of sauce that was getting onto her face.

 

"Calm down, Chaeyoung!" Mina says.

 

"But it's so good!" Chaeyoung responds, continuing to shove load of spaghetti in her mouth. 

 

"You're going to choke, Tiger." 

 

"I'm fine with that." 

 

Chaeyoung takes a moment to digest her food and nervously looks at the sky. She only had around twenty minutes until sunset. 

 

She feels her phone buzzing in her lap. 

 

_princessimnayeon: hey hey hey so are u actually gonna you know what?_

 

Quickly, she responds. 

 

_babytiger: how did you figure that out?_

 

_princessimnayeon: "the box"_

_princessimnayeon: I basically just put two and two_ _together_

_princessimnayeon: i mean, you also seem a lot more nervous than usual_

 

_babytiger: yes_

_babytiger: in like 20 mins with the sunset_

 

_princessimnayeon: u extra asshole_

 

_babytiger: just stop texting or mina's gonna question what i'm talking abt_

 

_princessimnayeon: oki_

_princessimnayeon: i'll record_

_princessimnayeon: hey now it's jihyo and i jus wanna say good luck baby sis i love you and she's def gonna say yes 2 u_

 

_babytiger: thanks jihyo! <3_

_babytiger: getting off my phone now_

_babytiger: pray for me bitches_

 

Chaeyoung places her phone in her bag, her hand slightly brushing against the box in her bag. She realizes she's going to need it. Quickly, she places in in the pocket of her dress. (Thank god for pocketed dresses) 

 

"The sky is really nice during this time of the day, isn't it," Mina says smiling. "The sunset is the nicest part of the day." 

 

"Yeah," Chaeyoung responds. "It should be soon." 

 

"I can't wait for it. Especially at this height. It has to be nice." 

 

"Definitely, but not as nice as you look tonight." 

 

Casual. Chaeyoung decides its time to begin their conversation leading into her proposal.\

 

"Oh shut up!" 

 

"I'm just saying. Light blue really compliments your already perfect face." 

 

"You don't look too bad yourself," Mina giggles. 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. She notices her heart begin to race. "You know, I find it so weird how one year could go by so fast." 

 

"Well, time goes by fast when you are having fun," Mina shrugs.

 

"Yeah. It's probably because I've finally truly been happy with my life." 

 

Mina blushes. "Aw, Chaengie. That's so cute." 

 

"I'm serious! You've made me so much happier with my life." 

 

"You make me super happy too." Mina's blush worsens. 

 

Chaeyoung notices the change in the sky. She only had a couple minutes before it started to get dark.

 

"Come here real quick," Chaeyoung says, helping Mina up. 

 

They both walk over a couple feet away from the table. 

 

Very faintly, she hears Jihyo and Nayeon saying, "SHE'S DOING IT!" and then screaming.

 

"Why couldn't we just stay at the table," Mina questions. 

 

"It was too loud," Chaeyoung lies. "And my legs were falling asleep." 

 

Mina nods. 

 

Chaeyoung continues, "I'm really serious though. You are the most awesome thing that has ever happened to me and I'm so proud to have you living me with me and I couldn't imagine life without you and our puppy children." 

 

Mina laughs.

 

"Mina, I really really want to spend my entire life with you. I want to grow old with you and maybe even adopt kids one day. To some people, a year is a long time, but I think that one year is not enough time to spend with you. I want to dedicate every single second to you." 

 

She wraps her arm around Mina's waist. 

 

"You see that sunset there?" Chaeyoung asks. Mina nods. "It's how I feel about you. It's beautiful and it's something you think about all day and when you see it...it's almost too beautiful to handle," Chaeyoung swears she can hear her heart beat through her chest.

 

"That's so sweet, Chaeyoung," Mina says, her embarrassment completely exposed through her tone of voice.

 

"I'm not done, wait," Chaeyoung puts her other hand in the pocket, checking the box is in there. It is. "The other day...like a month ago...I was walking around down during my break trying to find lunch and I ran into this awesome store. I decided I could starve and I walked in and I saw the most perfect thing ever. It was what I had been thinking about since the day I met you and I decided that I wanted to dedicate my entire body, soul, and heart to you. The most spectacular ring I've ever seen." 

 

"W-wait-" 

 

Chaeyoung takes out the box before Mina can continue her sentence. It almost feels  _natural_ to get down on her knee. 

 

"I want to marry you Mina. I can't imagine any second without you," carefully, she opens the box. "I'm willing to dedicate every penny in my savings in order to tie the knot with you and call you my wife." 

 

Mina's mouth is covered by her hands and her eyes are watering. 

 

"Mina," Chaeyoung finally says. "Will you marry me?" 

 

Chaeyoung hears the whispers of the table they had just left. She almost can hear the thoughts of her friends. She can almost feel the video camera in which Nayeon had pointed towards them to catch the moment. 

 

"Chaeyoung," Mina whimpers. "Of course I'll marry you." 

 

Happier than ever, Chaeyoung gets up, places the ring on Mina's finger, and pulls her into a tight hug. She holds Mina until her quiet sobs hault.

 

"I love you so much, Chaeyoung," Mina says. "This can't be real...you can be real." 

 

"It's real," Chaeyoung whispers. "I'm real and I love you with my everything."

 

"Are you sure?" 

 

"I'm positive." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles at the claps and "woooo"'s from their table. 

 

Mina's grip on Chaeyoung gets even tighter. 

 

"I want to kiss you so bad," Mina manages to say. 

 

"So then kiss me." 

 

Mina's lips crash onto Chaeyoung. They don't even think twice about their crowd. 

 

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Nayeon shouts. 

 

"YES CHAEYOUNGIEEEEEE!" Jihyo screams slightly after. 

 

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Dahyun and Sana scream in harmony.

 

They both hear the loud bickering of their friends, who were now debating which one of them predicted their relationship first. 

 

"They are so stupid," Mina laughs. 

 

"You gotta love them," Chaeyoung laughs back, both of them finally pulling away from each other. "This is a once in lifetime thing and they manage to make it as embarrassing as possible." 

 

"I'm not embarrassed by them at all," Mina says, smiling. "This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and the funniest. I mean, I'm twenty-five, the dominant one, and the one that made the first moves, yet you are the one that proposed." 

 

"I couldn't wait any longer." 

 

"I couldn't wait much longer either." 

 

Chaeyoung and Mina both return to their seats, being crowded by their friends asking to see Mina's rings and congratulating them. 

 

"Congratulation, little sis," Jihyo says.

 

"Thanks, Jihyo," Chaeyoung responds. 

 

"I FaceTimed mom and dad so they saw it too." 

 

"Oh no." 

 

"They were sobbing." 

 

"Oh god." 

 

"Expect a million calls from all of our family." 

 

"I wanted to keep it a secret. Our family and friends tend to spill the most important of things." 

 

Jihyo laughs. "I agree completely. I would've done the same thing." 

 

Chaeyoung notices Momo and Jeongyeon laughing together over by the bon fire on the other side of the roof. She notices Momo's hand, which was laced on Jeongyeon's. She smiles. 

 

"So Jeongyeon and Momo, huh?" Chaeyoung says to Jihyo. 

 

"Yeah. Nayeon said that Jeongie has had a crush on Momo for a while now." 

 

"And you like Nayeon," Chaeyoung giggles. 

 

Jihyo wacks her sister on the back of her head. "You crackhead." 

 

"Admit it." 

 

"Fine." 

 

"I'm waiting." 

 

"Nayeon confessed to me." 

 

"And?" 

 

"And I said that I'd go on a date with her and see if it works." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "Look like everyone's lives are getting better." 

 

 

 

Next Chapter: Choices


	22. J o b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't always perfect. But they have each other.

**One Year Later**

 

"You said you'd be back by three," Chaeyoung says, wiping tsunami of tears. "It's fucking seven. _Four_ hours after you said you'd be home." 

 

"I'm so sorry, Chaeyoung. I didn't mean to get you nervous, but we got into traffic and all of our phones died," Mina responds, quickly pulling her girlfriend into a tight and affectionate hug. 

 

"I thought you died, Mina. The week before our wedding." 

 

"I'm sorry." 

 

"You know I'm not mad."

 

"You need to get mad at me eventually, Tiger. You know it's not healthy." 

 

"I love you too much to hold a grudge against you." 

 

Chaeyoung looses herself again, this time luckily buried in the warmth of her fiancee's arms. Mina doesn't mind Chaeyoung's tears soaking her arm. In fact, she's gotten used to Chaeyoung's recent breakdowns. 

 

Afterall, if you lost everything you'd worked, you'd be a mess too. 

 

After requesting new hours, their boss got annoyed and only changed it by an hour and reducing her pay by almost half. Chaeyoung complained to her boss, only to get herself deeper into problems when he brought her down even farther and reduced her new pay by a half again. It was less then she had been making with Tzuyu. She decided to quit. 

 

Chaeyoung was too kind to show any sort of emotional breakage to her lover. She loved her job almost as much as she loves her dogs and Mina. Even though she was good at hiding her feelings, Mina still could hear her sobbing to herself in the shower. 

 

Mina cares to much about Chaeyoung to show her how much it hurts her to see Chaeyoung like this. 

 

They both thought that life would magically start throwing money and good memories at them after their engagement. 

 

Of course everything went downhill. 

  

"You miss your parents. Don't you?" Mina says, running her hand through Chaeyoung's greasy light brown hair. 

 

"How'd you know?" 

 

"I just know." 

 

"Yeah. I wish they could come to our wedding." 

 

"They'll still be there, Tiger." 

 

"Yeah in spirit." 

 

"That's still them being there."

 

"Why did they have to die?" Chaeyoung's sobs grow louder. 

 

"It was fate." 

 

"Why is life so bad right now, Penguin? I mean...I lost my job and now we are struggling. If I wasn't so selfish and-" 

 

"You're the least selfish person I know, Chaeng," Mina feels herself begining to tear up as she squeezes Chaeyoung tighter. "I'm going to take another job until you are good enough to work again." 

 

"You aren't taking a second job." 

 

"So what are we going to do then? We can't go on like this forever." 

 

"I'll apply to a job through my college." 

 

"How does that work?" 

 

"I don't know. I'll email my old principal and see what to do." 

 

"What will you say?" 

 

"My ex-manager was an ass and now I'm broke and I really need a job to support my family." 

 

"We can live off of what I make for a while. You don't need to rush yourself." 

 

"But we have no leftover money." 

 

"We could sell my ring and you could buy me a-" 

 

"No! I'm not selling your ring!" 

 

Chaeyoung breaks down again, yet again in Mina's arms. 

 

Mina runs her hand through Chaeyoung's hair again. 

 

"When was the last time you showered?" Mina asks.

 

Chaeyoung shrugs. "Probably like two days ago, why?" 

 

"You could use a nice bath. I mean, to calm your nerves." 

 

"And I smell." 

 

"Yeah. It's gross." 

 

Chaeyoung nods. "I'll email my prinipal and then I'll take a bath. Okay?" 

 

"I'll get it ready for you," Mina responds, releasing Chaeyoung. "I hate seeing you this way." 

 

"Broken?" 

 

Mina nods. "I want my happy girl back." 

 

"I want her back too." 

 

Mina kisses Chaeyoung. No matter how upset she gets, Mina still finds that Chaeyoung kisses have all the love in the world in them. She loves them. 

 

Mina lets Chaeyoung intensify the kiss. She loves the way Chaeyoung's lips glide against her own. 

 

Mina shivers as she feels Chaeyoung's hand glide up and down her body. 

 

She should've known it wouldn't go any farther than that. 

 

They haven't lost their passion, no, but Chaeyoung has been desperate for Mina lately. She understands how she needs to know at least Mina loves her. 

 

"I'm going to go email my principal now," Chaeyoung says, pulling away.

 

Mina nods, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Okay. I'll get your bath ready." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles, stealing another kiss from her fiancee. "I love you, Minari." 

 

Somehow, hearing her full name coming out of Chaeyoung's mouth flusters her. "I love you more," she manages. 

 

Chaeyoung walks to their bedroom, Mina passing by her to go into their bathroom. 

 

Nervously, she picks up her phone and types her email to her principal of her college. 

 

_Mrs. Murphy,_

 

_Hello. This is Son Chaeyoung, a graduate of your college a couple years ago. I graduated after two years of college, but after getting all A+'s on my classes, I was awarded a very good degree. I recently had a job at a gaming designing company and I had a very very good job. It had extraordinary pay, but horrid hours. I had requested new hours and my boss reacted in a very harsh way. He brought my day down my one hour and reduced my pay by half. I asked if I could have a bit less time and in result, he cut my pay in half yet again. I will make sure to say that my pay was less than 22,574,000 won (or 20,000 USA dollars). I was forced to quit my job because of the abuse of my boss and now my fiancee and dog are struggling with our financial stability and we soon will need to move into a very cheap apartment complex or move in with our friends. I am currently in desperate need for a good paying job that my college degree can assist me with._

 

_Please help me as soon as you possibly can._

_Thank you,_

_Son Chaeyoung_

 

Chaeyoung sighs as she places her phone onto her dresser. 

 

"Your bath is ready!" Mina yells from the bathroom. 

 

Chaeyoung smiles to herself and walks into the bathroom. 

 

"Thank you," Chaeyoung says before beginning to undress herself. 

 

She knows how flustered it makes Mina. 

 

She loves it when she makes Mina flustered. 

 

"W-well..." Mina begins. "I'll go make us dinner." 

 

"I don't want dinner." Chaeyoung grabs Mina's arm as she begins to walk out of the bathroom. 

 

"You aren't starving yourself," Mina snaps, pulling her arm away from Chaeyoung. "I'm not letting that happen." 

 

"I'm not going to starve myself," Chaeyoung grumbles, taking Mina's arm again. "I want you to come in the shower with me. I don't want to be alone any longer." 

 

Mina nods. "Okay, but no funny business." 

 

"You mean sex?" 

 

"Since when can you say it without getting all embarrassed?" 

 

"Since we've done it quite a few times in the last year." 

 

"Did you  _count?_ " 

 

"Maybe." 

 

"Pervert." 

 

"Within this year, we did it 26 times." 

 

"You-" 

 

"Seven of which...were this month." 

 

"Well, it's almost the end of the year." 

 

"We've been dating for two years, you know?" 

 

"We had our two year anniversary dinner already." 

 

"I know that! One of the seven were-" 

 

"Nasty!" Mina squeals, covering her bright red face with her hands.

 

"Just get undressed and get in the bath," Chaeyoung says, throwing her clothes to the side and getting into the bathtub. 

 

Mina laughs to herself, undresses, and places her clothes on top of Chaeyoung's. 

 

Chaeyoung grabs Mina's by her wrists and pulls her into the bathtub, making her fall onto Chaeyoung's lap and slashing water everywhere.

 

Chaeyoung laughs as Mina huffs and moves her soaking wet hair from her face. 

 

"You're cleaning up that mess," Mina grumbles. 

 

"I'm fine with that." 

 

Mina sighs and gets into a more comfortable position on Chaeyoung's naked lap. 

 

No matter how many times they see eachother without clothes, they still tend to flustered. 

 

Mina almost pees herself when she feels Chaeyoung's hand finding it's place on her thigh. 

 

Now she knows how she makes Chaeyoung feel when she does that. 

 

"We've been doing this for two years," Chaeyoung chuckles. "Yet I still feel my heart racing every time I do anything minutely romantic with you." 

 

Mina laughs and leans her head on Chaeyoung's chest. 

 

"I'm serious," Chaeyoung continues. "I swear to god one of these days when I see you naked I'm going to have a heart attack." 

 

Mina smiles. "Then I'll stop showing you my naked body." 

 

"N-No!" Chaeyoung yells. "I want...I mean...that's not fair!" 

 

Mina laughs, "If you are going to have a heart attack and die, then I'm not taking the chance." 

 

"I was kidding," Chaeyoung grumbles. 

 

"And so was I." 

 

Mina loves the sound the water makes as Chaeyoung rubs her thigh lightly.

 

She loves Chaeyoung's touch more than anything in the entire world.

 

"So do you think you're ready to get a job?"

 

"Yeah. You know exactly how to make me feel better." 

 

"I know you love baths." 

 

"And you." 

 

"And me." 

 

"And strawberries." 

 

"That's exactly why I'll make us strawberry pancakes as a desert." 

 

"Oh my god, Mina. I love you." 

 

Mina turns around to steal a kiss from her girlfriend. 

 

"I love you more," Mina says, kissing Chaeyoung again. "I love you to the moon and back and back and back again." 

 

She falls in love with Chaeyoung all over again when she sees her lover's smile, which she had been longing to see for the past week. 

 

"There's my happy girl," Mina giggles, cuddling Chaeyoung again. "I missed your adorable smile." 

 

"Well, you always know how to make things better," Chaeyoung replies, blushing. "I don't deserve you at all." 

 

"Sucks to you deserving things, then. I love you too much to ever hurt you." 

 

The lovers share a comfortable silence, only interrupted by the sound the water made when either of them move. 

 

Neither of them bothered to ask eachother where Kofuku was. They both know exactly where he is.

 

Sitting happily in his bed, right outside the kitchen, possibly playing with a toy or sleeping happily by himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter @blinkforonce
> 
> Um okay so recently I've noticed that I've become very very very bipolar and that's completely wrecked my writing capabilities and my confidence, so I've been a mess lately and I have had no time whatsoever to write the story. 
> 
> My stories will probably reflect off of how I feel, so as you readers can see from this is that currently I'm suffering from a one sided relationship and also major depression. I asked this person out and got mega rejected but I am still in complete love with them so wow lifes fun. Today we had a class together and I tend to look into people'e eyes when I speak to them and jsuk I fell even harder for them. plz kill me


	23. The Response & Love From Friends

_Mrs. Son_

 

_I hope you have been doing well in your times of struggle. I hate to see a past student with this sort of desperation for a job. I will make sure to do whatever I can to get you the best paying job I can find._

 

_I actually found a very very well paying job (and it has swell hours as well) and they were interested in you because of your unique degree. I hope you don't mind that I sent them an application and your information. They told me to expect the contact number to be contacted very soon._

 

_I hope this job goes well!_

 

_Mrs. Murphy_

 

Chaeyoung reads the email to Mina, trying her best not to cry. She ends up crying anyways, though. 

 

"SON CHAEYOUNG YOU PERFECT PERSON!" Mina screams, pulling her girlfriend into a tight hug. 

 

"I just emailed her back saying thank you and that I'd like for us to treat her for lunch or something," Chaeyoung says, taking in the comforting warmth of her girlfriend's. 

 

"When will they tell you if you got the job or not?" 

 

"All she said was that I'd be contacted soon." 

 

"Soon could be right now." 

 

Chaeyoung giggles. "She sent this email an hour ago I'm sure-" 

 

Chaeyoung phone dings. 

 

The two girls share a nervous glance and then both scramble to read the message. 

 

_Hello Chaeyoung Son._

 

"She must've told them the American way," Chaeyoung grumbles. 

 

_We were contacted by Eileen Murphy to offer you a job at our company. We were very interested by your unique degree and are willing to offer you some of our bigger positions. Being you aren't new to the gaming designing business, we are offering you to be the main designer of our gaming department. The offical title is "Executive Designer." Basically, you will be free to design any game you would like and you send it to your office team and they will do the programming and see if you can launch the game. The pay is 120,000 American dollars a year (or 135046800 won a year since you live in Korea). We also would like to offer you a beautiful company owned penthouse and for you to work at the NYC company building. If you work at the NYC building, you will make 180,000 American dollars (202570200 won) a year. Of course, we are not forcing you to transfer your entire life to a new county, so the decision is yours._

 

_Jin Bunak_

 

"They are willing to pay so much money for me to come to America," Chaeyoung whispers, turning to Mina. "I don't want to leave everyone behind." 

 

"And I'm not going to live in Korea without you." 

 

"Well, you'd come with me." 

 

"I'd lose my job." 

 

"You have bad pay anyways, Mina. You've been working there for...four years and you make the same amount of money you made then." 

 

"Are you saying you are willing to leave everyone behind just so we can have more money?" 

 

"No! It's just that most workers in Korea don't speak any English and...you know...just because I live in Korea doesn't mean I'm very good at it." 

 

"You know a lot of Korean!" 

 

" _Basic_ Korean. Like, hello and thank you." 

 

"What about all of your presentations?" 

 

"I just put random sounds together and it worked out in the end." 

 

"So then are you going to move to America?" 

 

"Fuck no." 

 

"So are you going to take the job then?"

 

"Of course I am!" Chaeyoung says. "Why would I say no to this awesome job!" 

 

Mina smiles. "Then you should tell them that." 

 

Chaeyoung nods and responds to the company. 

 

_Hello Mr. Bunak. I would love to accept the job! I would like to stay in Korea if that is okay. Thank you for this opportunity!_

 

"I'm so proud of you, Tiger," Mina says, pulling Chaeyoung into another hug. "Maybe we should go out for dinner to celebrate!" 

 

"That would be great, Mina!" Chaeyoung smiles. 

 

Her phones buzzes again.

 

_choutzuyu: How's life going, Chaeng?_

 

_babytiger: good. what about you?_

 

_choutzuyu: I'm coming home from Taiwan. I miss my new apartment ;D_

 

_babytiger: when?_

 

_choutzuyu: Oh I guess I didn't tell you!_

_choutzuyu: My flight is leaving in a little bit, so I'll be back by tomorrow or so._

 

_babytiger: that's awesome. we should go out to eat sometime_

 

_choutzuyu: I'll be paying_

 

_babytiger: lol no_

_babytiger: it's common curtsy for the older one to pay_

 

_choutzuyu: Don't you have basically no money?_

 

_babytiger: got a new job duh_

 

_choutzuyu: Oh! Congrats!_

_choutzuyu: You should text the group chat and tell them the news._

 

_babytiger: good idea_

_babytiger: see u at the gc then lol_

 

Chaeyoung clicked out of her private messages with Tzuyu and onto her group chat with her friends. To this day, she isn't sure who named it "Korea's Bitches."

 

_babytiger: hey y'all_

 

_minaripenguins: hey ;P_

 

_babytiger: wtf mina you're in the room w me_

 

_minaripenguins: you look cute when you type_

 

_princessimnayeon: hiiii chaengie_

 

_leaderjihyo: Helllloooooo_

 

_chefshorthair: hazza_

 

_momoring: heyo_

 

_choutzuyu: Hello all! We haven't been active on the group chat since Chaeyoung stopped texting. :(_

 

_amazingdubu: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

 

_shyshyshy: <3 _

 

_babytiger: our gang has gathered_

 

_princessimnayeon: tbh this is 100% a gang_

 

_shyshyshy: what should we name our gang_

 

_momoring: "the gang"_

 

_leaderjihyo: wheezing_

_princessimnayeon: il hotties_

 

_chefshorthair: i like both of them_

 

_amazingdubu: what about "il hotties de il gang"_

 

_babytiger: my lungs_

_babytiger: 10/10 dubu_

 

_shyshyshy: how about the pretty princesses_

 

_princessimnayeon: stealin my user are we?_

 

_leaderjihyo: "gusta princesses di los il hotties de il gang"_

 

_princessimnayeon has nicknamed the group chat " _gusta princesses di los il hotties de il gang"__

 

_babytiger: WHEEZING BWAHHAHAHAHAHA_

 

_leaderjihyo: thank you thank you *bows*_

 

_princessimnayeon: i love that jihyo omL_

 

_choutzuyu: Aren't gangs illegal?  
_

 

_babytiger: we aint selling drugs_

_babytiger: we sell fucking love and shit_

_babytiger: and dubu_

 

_princessimnayeon: all for selling dubu for like no money all all say f_

 

_shyshyshy: I'll buy her for all of my money_

 

_princessimnayeon: there was an f in that sentence so you are for selling dubu_

 

_leaderjihyo: isn't it sort of mean to sell our precious friend_

 

_princessimnayeon: I see what you did there, Mrs. Jihyo your for selling our (F)riend_

 

_babytiger: im willing to pay more than sana for dubu_

_babytiger: f_

 

_shyshyshy: i'm shocked_

_shyshyshy: 3000 won_

 

_babytiger: thats nothing_

_babytiger: 15000 won_

 

_shyshyshy: shes my wife I'm ready for more_

_shyshyshy: 30,000 won_

 

_babytiger: 40000_

 

_shyshyshy: 100,000_

 

_babytiger: 50000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 

_shyshyshy: 5000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001_

 

_babytiger: ok then_

_babytiger: 207609426890476053896093989060278205883257698537609318758690738596725039867059764576038695498296859876796745768947698476897569875689475687569847569876987968749865_

 

_shyshyshy: i_

 

_amazingdubu: just give up sanata_

_amazingdubu: bc I''ll just run away and find u lol_

 

_shyshyshy: :)_

 

_leaderjihyo: disgusting_

 

_princessimnayeon: whats disgusting_

 

_leaderjihyo: your face_

 

_chefshorthair: o fuck_

 

_princessimnayeon: JIHYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 

_leaderjihyo: kidding uwu_

_leaderjihyo: ur face is cute nayeonie_

 

_chefshorthair: o fk_

 

_momoring: my face is cute too_

 

_leaderjihyo: yes it in momo_

 

_choutzuyu: What about my face?_

 

_princessimnayeon: not as good as my face lmao_

_princessimnayeon: right jihyo_

 

_leaderjihyo: yes ma'am_

 

_princessimnayeon: relationship goals_

 

_leaderjihyo: i said don't be wEirD AboUt uS_

 

_princessimnayeon: bitch please_

_princessimnayeon: i can't containmy love and affection for you_

 

_leaderjihyo: omg_

_leaderjihyo: nayeon_

_leaderjihyo: are you fucking at my door rn_

 

_princessimnayeon: ya why_

 

_leaderjihyo: i just got out of the shower i can't ansr the door_

 

_princessimnayeon: tis cool i wanna see u nude_

 

_babytiger: my eyes_

 

_minaripenguins: hey chaengie :)_

_minaripenguins: remember when I did that_

 

_babytiger: you mean like 20 minutes ago yeah_

 

_princessimnayeon: ew u had sex_

 

_babytiger: no_

 

_minarpenguins: yes_

_minarpenguins: no_

_minaripenguins: it autocorrected lol haha_

 

_princessimnayeon: ok yeah we 100% trust that yeah_

_princessimnayeon: they def had sex_

 

_leaderjihyo: ok i got dressed i'm coming to the door bye guys_

 

_leaderjihyo has went offline_

 

_princessimnayeon: we gonna have sex lol_

 

_babytiger: so now I know how it feels to be you_

_babytiger: byeeee_

 

_princessimnayeon has went offline_

 

_babytiger: why do only some account say that they go offline_

 

_minaripenguins: their settings or something_

 

_babytiger: oh i totally forgot why i came onto this gc in the first place_

_babytiger: i got a new job guys_

 

_amazingdubu: YAyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

 

_shyshyshy: congrats!_

 

_momoring: u gonna take us out to dinner to celebrate?_

 

_chefshorthair: great job!_

 

_babytiger: haha_

_babytiger: thanks_

_babytiger: yeah sure i'll take you guys out just tell me when your free and we can figure it out_

 

Chaeyoung looks up from her phone to look at Mina. 

 

"Hey, Meen?" Chaeyoung yells. "Do we have anything to do today?" 

 

"No, why?" Mina replies. 

 

"Do you want to go out to dinner?" 

 

"Sure." 

 

"And go on a walk." 

 

"Like a date?" 

 

"Hell yeah." 

 

"Sure." 

 

"And what about this week? I want to go out for dinner with everyone." 

 

"I don't think so. I get home from work pretty early nowadays, so we should be clear for the week." 

 

_babytiger: finna go on a date with mina so i'll msg you guys l8r_

 

_babytiger has gone offline_

 


	24. The Wait

"I thought you said that you made a reservation, Mina!" Chaeyoung grumbles, slapping her face with her palm. "I'm so bored." 

 

"We've been here for like eight minutes, Tiger. Calm down." 

 

"I'm bored though." 

 

"So then play on your phone or something." 

 

"I wonder if the group chat is active," Chaeyoung giggles.

 

She takes her phone out of her pocket and opens up the chat. 

 

_babytiger: heyo_

 

Almost immediately, she gets a response. 

 

_leaderjihyo: hey hey hey_

 

_shyshyshy: hi chaengie! <3 _

 

_princessimnayeon: hazza_

_princessimnayeon: the gods have allowed my presence in this chat_

 

_chefshorthair: hi_

_chefshorthair: hows life_

 

_choutzuyu: Hi, Chaengie!_

_choutzuyu: And everyone else lol_

 

_momoring: did tzu just use "lol" bc i'm pretty sure she mistyped something_

 

_minarpenguins: no_

_minaripenguins: tzu has finally chosen the path of a proper texter_

 

_choutzuyu: Am I not allowed to use texting language without being attacked?_

 

_babytiger: nope_

_babytiger: we are all illiterate and you not_

 

_choutzuyu: Just because I'm from Taiwan and do not speak English as my first language does not mean I need to speak it properly when in conversation._

_choutzuyu: I can misspell things too._

 

_momoring: lol betcha cant_

 

_minaripenguins: i'm from japan and speak japanese as my first language but lol my texts aren't proper_

_minarpenguins: we cool kidz have some awEsOMe texting language stuff_

 

_babytiger: jsuk i did not teach mina how to text if anyone was wondering_

_babytiger: she developed this habit herself and I had no part of this creation of her beastly texting_

 

_chefshorthair: cool stuff_

_chefshorthair: yeah tzuyu you should join our meme club and become an improper texter_

 

_choutzuyu: I enjoy my texting habits though._

_choutzuyu: Give me some time to think about it._

 

_princessimnayeon: it's like we just asked her to murder someone_

 

_leaderjihyo: lMAo_

_leaderjihyo: tzu you don't have to change your texting patterns_

_leaderjihyo: but lol you don't fit in w us_

 

_babytiger: wheezing_

 

_minaripenguins: chaeng isn't actually wheezing_

 

_chefshorthair: exposed_

 

_momoring: exposed prt 2_

 

_princessimnayeon: exposed prt 3_

 

_leaderjihyo: exposed prt 4_

 

_shyshyshy: exposed prt 5_

 

_amazingdubu: exposed prt 6_

 

_choutzuyu: Exposed part seven_

 

_minaripenguins: exposed prt 8_

 

_babytiger: tzu's texts don't fit in_

_babytiger: but nice i'm the rainbow in the crowd_

 

_princessimnayeon: bitch we all rainbows_

 

_leaderjihyo: literally all of us are dating one of the people in the gc_

 

_amazingdubu: i'm still shook about momo and jeong_

 

_babytiger: yeah_

 

_chefshorthair: it was on accident i swear_

 

_princessimnayeon: so you accidentally kissed her then slid ur tongue in there and then took her clothes off and ate her_

 

_chefshorthair: yes_

 

_minarpenguins: I do that sometimes too_

 

_princessimnayeon: wtf_

 

_momoring: lol it was the other way around_

_momoring: jk_

 

_babytiger: leaves_

 

_choutzuyu: AHEM_

_choutzuyu: I am not currently seeing anyone._

 

_princessimnayeon: yeah cuz of ur texts duh_

 

_choutzuyu: I'm stunned by this response._

 

_babytiger: tbh i dont even know what that means_

 

_choutzuyu: And English is your first language._

_choutzuyu: Sighs._

 

_princessimnayeon: jihyo is literally in tears_

_princessimnayeon: you've killed our mother chou tzuyu_

 

_choutzuyu: My apologies._

 

_babytiger: omg_

_babytiger: "My apologies" my ass_

_babytiger: fite me bitch_

 

_choutzuyu: You'd loose._

 

_babytiger: say that to my face BiAtCh_

 

_choutzuyu: I cannot. You are too short and I may hurt my neck looking down._

 

_princessimnayeon: BITCH_

_princessimnayeon: I'M WHEEZING OMG TZUYU JUST ROASTED YOU CHAENG_

 

_minaripenguins: gets involved_

_minaripenguins: how are you attack chaeyoung_

_minaripenguins: I know some people_

_minaripenguins: and u will DIE_

 

 _babytiger has nickname chouztzuyu "TALLBITCH"_  


_TALLBITCH: CHAEYOUNG CHANGE MY NAME BACK  
TALLBITCH: I CANNOT ALLOW ANYONE TO SEE MY NAME THIS WAY UGH_

 

_babytiger: apologize_

 

_TALLBITCH: NEVER_

 

_babytiger: then the name stays_

 

_chefshorthair: feisty tiger_

 

_shyshyshy: a cute tiger too >-<_

 

_minaripenguins: lol chaeyoung looks so serious rn_

 

_TALLBITCH: fine_

 

_babytiger: Im WaiTinG_

 

_TALLBITCH: I'm sorry for stating facts._

 

_princessimnayeon: My fucking wig just flew across the world and slapped my face_

 

_momoring: MEGA OOF_

 

_babytiger: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU TALL AsS BITCH_

_babytiger: YOU PROBABLY CANT EVER PLAY HIDE AND SEEK BECAUSE EVEN THE TREES ARE TOO SHORT FOR YOU_

 

_princessimnayeon: MY WIG IS THROBBING_

 

_TALLBITCH: That point needs evidence to be proven._

 

_babytiger: IDK MAYBE YOU SHOULD ASK JESUS UP THERE IN FUCKING HEAVEN BC I THINK HE'S CLOSER TO YOU THEN WE ARE_

 

_princessimnayeon: M y    w i  g      h a s     f l o w  n_

 

_TALLBITCH: Okay._

_TALLBITCH: Before I unleash the monster Chaeyoung hides within, I'll apologize._

_TALLBITCH: I'm sorry Chaengie for hurting your feelings! // <3//_

 

_minaripenguins: Are you flirting with the loml_

 

_chefshorthair: o fk_

 

_momoring: not this_

 

_TALLBITCH: No. It's a friendly heart._

 

_babytiger has removed choutzuyu's nickname_

 

_babytiger: NO MINA_

_babytiger: i'm sorry tzuyu but there is nothing ic an do she typing so furiously on her phone rn and i think shes like sneding you a virus of someting_

_babytiger: you have my prayers_

 

_minaripenguins: I'VE SENT THIS MESSAGE TO EXPRESS MY LOVE AND APPRECHIATION FOR THE LOVE OF MY LIFE CHAEYOUNG. SHE IS AWESOME AND SO SWEET AND HER KISSES ARE SO GOOD AND SHE IS SO CUTE AND I LOVE HER IWTH MY ENTIRE HEART AND IF YOU EVEN DARE AND LOOK AT HER WITH ANY INTENTIONS IN YOUR TALL ASS FACE THEN I WILL SLAP YOUR EGO AND THROW IT INTO THE FIREY PITS OF HELL. CHAEYOUNG WILL NOT BE FLIRTED WITH ON MY WATCH AND I WILL MURDER ALL THAT ATTEMPT TO STEAL HER FROM ME. I'VE ALSO PREPARED A 300 PAGE ESSAY ABOUT ALL THE REASONS WHY CHAEYOUNG IS THE ONE FOR ME. IF YOU WANT ME TO SEND IT TO YOU THEN DARE AND SEND HER A HEART AGAIN BIATCH_

 

_babytiger: so no virus_

 

_minaripenguins: No i didn't feel like hacking into her phone and finding her ip and shit_

 

_choutzuyu: i_

 

_choutzuyu has went offline_

 

_minarpenguins: jk i sent a virus haha_

 

_leaderjihyo: remind me never to get on Mina's bad side oml_

 

_princessimnayeon: i'm so shocked rn that my fucking head is pounding_

 

_babytiger: i will never hurt mina_

_babytiger: for two reasons_

_babytiger: 1. why would i ever hurt her beautiful face tbh_

_babytiger: and 2_

_babytiger: I don't want to have to buy a million new phones because mina would constantly find my new number and text me and send me viruses_

_babytiger: that was actually scary_

_babytiger: like the furious expression on her face_

 

_shyshyshy: quite_

_shyshyshy: kinky_

 

_princessimnayeon: WTF SANA_

 

_amazingdubu: i'll be right back_

 

_amazingdubu has went offline_

 

_chefshorthair: and we have died once again_

 

_momoring: when have we even been alive tbh_

 

shyshyshy has went offline 

 

_chefshorthair: rn you idiot_

 

_princessimnayeon: o_

 

_leaderjihyo: leaves_

 

"Chaeng?" Mina asks. Chaeyoung looks up at her.

 

"Yeah?" Chaeyoung responds. 

 

"We just got called for dinner," Mina giggles. "Didn't you hear?" 

 

Chaeyoung sighs. "Nope. I was totally engulfed in my conversation." 

 

"Okay, well I need you Korean skills." 

 

Mina turns back to the waiter and holds up her pointer finger. He nods in response. 

 

"I forgot most of the Korean, Meen, sorry." 

 

"Crap." 

 

"Just say that we don't speak proper Korean." 

 

Mina nods. 

 

"We can't speak Korean." 

 

Confused, the waiter taps on another waiters shoulder and points at Mina and Chaeyoung. 

 

"Hello!" the other waiter says. "I will be your waiter for tonight since the other ones cannot speak English." 

 

Chaeyoung quickly texts in the chat as her and Mina follow the waiter. 

 

_babytiger: bye bitches my table is ready for my date with mina and none of you better do anything while im gone or you aren't invited to my wedding and i aint paying for your plane tickets_

 

Chaeyoung takes a seat next to Mina, fixing her girlfriend's dress to make sure she doesn't expose too much skin and she isn't uncomfortable.

 

"Thanks, Chaengie," Mina says, smiling. 

 

Chaeyoung smiles back. "Anything for you." 

 

"So..." Mina taps the table. "Are you nervous about the wedding?" 

 

"Of course I'm not. I get to finally claim you officially." 

 

"You've claimed me, Chaeyoung." 

 

"Yes with hickeys, sex, etc, but I mean for real. Like we will have a certificate that legally binds us together." 

 

"We can put it over our bed." 

 

"Happily." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles but then nervously looks down at her lap. "Can I ask you something, Mina? Like a really serious question." 

 

"Go ahead." 

 

Chaeyoung looks back up and connects eyes with Mina. "I know it might be early to be thinking about this, but we are both adults now and you're twenty-six and I'm twenty-four and...and I grew up all my life wanting to have a family of my own, but the fact that we are both girls means neither of us can get pregnant." 

 

"So what are you asking?" 

 

"I don't want to get pregnant. I think my question is if you'd want to adopt a kid. That is, unless you want to get pregnant with like a sperm donor or something." 

 

"Well...I think even though I've been confident that I like girls, I still want to get pregnant." 

 

"So...would you want to do it after the wedding?" 

 

"Save up to get a sperm donor?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"You'd be okay with me carrying someone else's baby? I mean...the baby wouldn't even be biological to you." 

 

"An adopted kid isn't either." 

 

"Don't you have concerns with me having a child with someone else?" 

 

"Is that how it works?" 

 

Mina slaps her forehead with her hand. "How do you think it worked?" 

 

"I'm not sure...like in a lab or something? They they smack it into your stomach?" 

 

"You're an idiot." 

 

"A cute idiot," Chaeyoung giggles.

 

"You have it half right." 

 

"So I see you did research," Chaeyoung giggles again. 

 

"It's something where they get donated sperms and they inject it into me." 

 

"So you won't be having an affair with someone else?" 

 

"Nope." 

 

"Then I'm down for it." 

 

Mina nods. "So what now then?" 

 

"I mean...if you want to do it then we should like call someone about it?" 

 

"I'll admit I did call a doctor before about it." 

 

"Really? Looks like you do have secrets." 

 

"No! It was just because I wanted facts if we ever decided on having kids." 

 

"How many do you want?" 

 

Mina laughs. "Have you already decided on that?" 

 

"Obviously!" 

 

"How many do  _you_ want?" 

 

"Probably one and see what happens then." 

 

"Agreed." 

 

Chaeyoung clears her throat. "When do you want to do it?" 

 

Mina shrugs. "We're getting old, so probably soon." 

 

"Like how soon?" 

 

"I mean...if I'm being honest I want to do it really soon. Like within a month soon." 

 

Chaeyoung nods nervously. "O-ok." 

 

"Am I scaring you?" Mina laughs. 

 

"I mean, the thought of me being a mom is so crazy to think about. I mean having a responsibly and a small human and needing to take care of them...that's insane."

 

"I think you'll be a great mom." 

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yes, Chaengie. You are the most selfless person in the entire world and you'd give your heart and soul to our child." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "Okay." 

 

"Okay what?" 

 

"I want to spoil a tiny human and buy them a million cute tiny outfits and stuffed animals." 

 

Mina smiles as well. "So when do you want me to do it?" 

 

"As soon as you want." 

 

"Would you mind if I call the office right now? I mean, it's better off if I speak to them as soon as possible so I can get an appointment to try to see if I can do it." 

 

Chaeyoung nods. "Get your ass out of here and get me a daughter." 

 

Mina laughs. "So you want a daughter?" 

 

Chaeyoung's eyes widen. "I d-don't prefer it, b-but-" 

 

"I want one too. Don't worry." 

 

"Good." 

 

Mina kisses Chaeyoung. "I love you." 

 

"I love you more." 

 

Mina smiles and walks out of the restaurant. 

 

Immediatly, Chaeyoung goes onto her phone. 

 

_princessimnayeon: this bitch_

 

_chefshorthair: 20 bucks says they don't text again until like 10 bc they havin sex_

 

_momoring: 30 bucks says its 10:30_

 

_amazingdubu: 40 bucks says i know chaeyoung better and shes not gonna have sex_

 

_leaderjihyo: 50 bucks says they don't have sex but she doesn't text back until 9:45-10ish_

 

_shyshyshy: I agree with jihyo_

_shyshyshy: 100 bucks (50 bucks each) if we are right_

 

_princessimnayeon: deal_

 

_choutzuyu: Deal._

 

_momoring: deal_

 

_amazingdubu: 10/10 deal_

 

_chefshorthair: bitches deal_

 

Chaeyoung checks the time. 9:53 

 

_babytiger: looks like you guys all owe jihyo and sana 50 bucks_

 

_princessimnayeon: bitch are you trying to kill me_

 

_leaderjihyo: deals a deal_

 

_princessimnayeon: ill take you on a date_

 

_leaderjihyo: deal_

 

_choutzuyu: So what's the tea. What happened? Anything juicy?_

 

_babytiger: tis a secret_

 

_chefshorthair: cmon spill_

 

_momoring: We are your best friends you gotta tell us cmon_

 

_amazingdubu: yeah cmon we helped you through the worst of times_

 

_shyshyshy: T^T_

 

_babytiger: i can't guys its a secret_

 

_amazingdubu: if we guess it can you tell us_

 

_minaripenguins: sure_

_minaripenguins: finished my call chae but I'm going on another bc they told me to call someone else_

 

_babytiger: k_

 

_amazingdubu: the engagement was cut off because you have a secret lover in mexico_

 

_babytiger: bingo you got it_

_babytiger: like that utter disrespect mina owns my heart_

 

_amazingdubu: it was worth a try_

 

_princessimnayeon: mina wants to have a threesome_

 

_babytiger: no_

 

_momoring: the food was bad but you don't want to admit it_

 

_babytiger: we didn't even eat yet_

 

_leaderjihyo: does it have something to do with pregnancy_

 

_babytiger: i said you have to guess it not ask questions_

 

_leaderjihyo: you're pregnant_

 

_babytiger: nope uwu_

 

_leaderjihyo: mina is pregnant_

 

_babytiger: uwu i wish_

 

_leaderjihyo: i know it_

 

_babytiger: do you tho_

 

_leaderjihyo: sperm donation_

_leaderjihyo: one of you are going to do a sperm donation_

 

_amazingdubu: it can't be that chaeyoung would never let herself be a mom_

 

_minaripenguins: done with the call_

_minaripenguins: no one got it right_

_minaripenguins: returning inside so get off ur phone chaeng_

 

_babytiger: ok bye guys_

 

"The call went great," Mina says, startling Chaeyoung. 

 

"Spill." 

 

"They said that they already have some people who are willing to donate and they have the sperm ready by some miracle. They said I could come by tomorrow morning and they'll see if they can try to get me pregnant." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "You're joking?"

 

"Dead serious." 

 

"This is perfect. I mean...doesn't this usually take forever for some people?" 

 

"It does." 

 

"I love you." 

 

"I love you more." 

 

"And I love you two and I'd love to express it, but I think I'll need your drink orders," says another voice. 

 

Chaeyoung looks up at the waiter standing by their table. "O-oh uh...I'll have a pepsi or coke." 

 

"Water for me," Mina says. 

 

"And do you know what you want to eat?" 

 

"We'll get the couple special," Chaeyoung replies. "Since we're a couple." 

 

The waiter nods, "You're food will be ready soon." 

 

Chaeyoung turns back to Mina. "How do you know if you can even get pregnant well?" 

 

"I don't, so I might not even get pregnant, but it's worth a try." 

 

Chaeyoung hugs Mina. "I want to become a mom so bad, but I don't know how to do it." 

 

"Just love the baby as much as you can and spend tons of time with them." 

 

"I will." 

 

Mina rubs her nose gently against the skin of Chaeyoung's neck. 

 

"I bet so much money that we won't agree on a name until last second." 

 

"I one hundred percent agree," Chaeyoung giggles. "How about if its a girl we name her Mina." 

 

"Horrible idea." 

 

"Minari." 

 

"Nope." 

 

"Biano." 

 

"Why the hell would we name our child 'white' in italian?" 

 

"Its fun to say." 

 

"And she wouldn't have a fun life." 

 

"How about Jinny for a boy." 

 

"Nada." 

 

"This will be fun. Those are my favorite names." 


	25. The Donor

"What about Kai?" Chaeyoung asks. "Kai is a cute name." 

 

Mina sighs. "Yeah, but for a guy." 

 

"We don't even know what it's gender will be, Meen." 

 

"Yeah, but my gut is telling me its gonna be a girl." 

 

Chaeyoung shrugs. "Just in case, we need names for both genders." 

 

Mina nods. 

 

"Do we want them to have an American name, Korean name, or a Japanese name?" 

 

"I mean..." Mina slumps forward. "...I don't really mind. Korean and Japanese names are cuter than American, honestly." 

 

"So Korean or Japanese?" 

 

"Japanese names usually end up with nicknames because they are so long, so maybe Japanese?" 

 

"Okay. I'll think of Korean names and you think of Japanese names then." 

 

"Chaengie...we don't even know if this is going to work. We don't even know for sure that I'm even  _capable_ of getting pregnant." 

 

Chaeyoung turns the wheel of the car in silence, trying to make up some sort of a encouraging statement for her lover, but nothing comes to mind. They sit in silence for a couple minutes.

 

"S-sorry, Chaeyoung. I don't mean to ruin the excitement of this," Mina finally says. "I know how happy you are that you might be able to become a mom, but I just don't want you to be disappointed if it doesn't work out." 

 

"I'm not a child," Chaeyoung snaps. "I'm perfecting capable of..." she clears her throat. "...sorry for that nasty tone. What I mean is that I'm willing to be disappointed if you never get pregnant because even if we don't get a biological child, we can always just adopt." 

 

Mina sighs in response. 

 

"Aw come on, Penguin. We aren't broke anymore! I got my job and we'll give our child a happy and healthy life." 

 

"I-it's not that, Chaeng." 

 

"Then what is it?" 

 

"W-what if our kid...you know...is born with some disease and dies? I don't know if I'd be able to handle such a loss." 

 

"We need to be willing to take that chance. We need to be willing to spend every cent that we have on keeping our child safe and healthy. Every couple that has kids takes that risk and we aren't like every other couple." 

 

Mina laughs. "You're right." 

 

"I'm always right." 

 

"Are we almost to the office?" 

 

Chaeyoung nods. "Its just down the road." 

 

"I'm nervous." 

 

"Don't be. We're just hear to ask questions and set a date." 

 

"No! I set this as an appointment. Unless we can get a better date, I think they'll be giving me the sperms today." 

 

"We don't even get to meet the father?" 

 

"No. We do," Mina says, her voice cracking. "He'll be in there with us." 

 

"What's with the nervousness?" 

 

"I feel some pressure about carrying someone else's baby." 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"What if he thinks you are just a friend and he tries something-" 

 

"I won't let that happen. I'll beat his ass before he can even say your name." 

 

Mina laughs. "This is why I love you." 

 

Chaeyoung feels Mina lightly peck her cheek. 

 

"I love you too." 

 

Chaeyoung pulls into the parking lot of the office and parks her car with ease. 

 

"We are-" 

 

"Here. Yeah I know, Chaeng. I can see you've parked." 

 

Chaeyoung slaps Mina playfully and they both get out of the car and head into the office. 

 

"Uh...hi...I have an appointment for...uh...three thirty for...uh...Minari Myoui." 

 

Chaeyoung giggles from behind Mina.

 

"Are you here with anyone else?" the receptionist asks.

 

Mina nods and points to Chaeyoung. "My fiancee." 

 

"Congratulations on the engagement. When's the wedding?" 

 

"Uhhhh...a couple days," Chaeyoung replies. "I'd give you numbers, but I don't know the date." 

 

"That is nice. I hope you have a wonderful wedding. You can follow Mr. Wan to your room where you'll meet your sperm donor and we'll see what happens from there." 

 

Chaeyoung waves the lady and Mina bows before walking away and following the doctor to their room. 

 

"Hello, Ms. Myoui," Mr. Wan says. "Leonard will be in here shortly. He just went for a...uh...bathroom break. Who's this with you?" 

 

"Son Chaeyoung. She's my fiancee," Mina replies. "We're getting married in a couple days." 

 

"Congratulations! I imagine you want this child before you grow old and forget about having a child in the first place?" Mr. Wan laughs. 

 

"More of...we are already old and are trying to have a kid before we get  _even_ older," Chaeyoung giggles. "Apparently, kids make you feel a lot older than you actually are." 

 

Mr. Wan laughs again. "They are quite the handful. I have two myself; a twin girl and boy. I swear, some days I can almost feel my hair turning grey." 

 

Mina laughs and sits onto the patient seat. "How old are they?" she asks. 

 

"Ten," he replies. "My son, Ben, is going through quite the rebellious face. He refuses to drink anything but coca cola and eat chips. Obviously, I can't let him starve, so I've been giving in." 

 

"Sorry I'm late. I was at the bathroom and I received a call from my mom asking how life has been in another country and it was longer than I suspected it to be," a man says, walking into the room. He holds out his hand for Mina to shake. "Leonard Pitten. I suspect you're Minari?" 

 

"Mina is fine," Mina replies. "Are you...british?" 

 

Mina can swear she hears Chaeyoung grinding her teeth. It's a habit she has when she's angry or jealous of something. 

 

"Yes, ma'am. I moved to Korea a decade ago or so. I haven't met anyone who speaks English, but a very select. Are you from another country as well?" 

 

"I was born in Japan, moved in America for school, and then moved to Korea to be with my friends."

 

Leonard nods, running his hand through his perfectly blonde hair. "Is this fine lady standing next to you one of those friends?" 

 

"Not necessarily. We didn't start talking until a couple years ago. I moved here because of her friends." 

 

Leonard turns to Chaeyoung and connect his bright blue eyes with her's. "It's very nice to meet you, m'lady. May I ask your name?" 

 

"Chaeyoung. I was born in America and moved to Korea a little bit before Mina," Chaeyoung responds, attempting to keep herself from continuing to grind her teeth. 

 

"Are you here to support your friend during her times of requesting pregnancy?" Leonard asks. "Two beautiful ladies like you two cannot possibly be single in today's world." 

 

Chaeyoung has to keep herself from punching Leonard right in his pretty face. Mina notices and quickly changes the subject. 

 

"What made you want to become a sperm donor?" Mina asks. 

 

"I'm not  _exactly_ a sperm donor, I just decided I would help someone who was in need. If you decide on accepting my sperm, you'll be the first person I've ever gotten pregnant."

 

"H-how does the sperm donation actually pan out?" Chaeyoung asks the doctor. "Is there a tube or..." 

 

"Well..." Mr. Wan clears his throat. "It's really up to the two because we could either do it by tube...or...they could...have sex." 

 

Chaeyoung's face turns pale. "S-sex? Mina you said that it was by tube!" 

 

"I'd prefer sex," Leonard says calmly. "I mean-"

 

"I don't want to have sex with you! I just met you, Leonard!" Mina snaps. 

 

"It wouldn't be passionate or anything. Just in and out," Leonard shrugs. 

 

"Mr. Pitten, I suggest you watch your wording. It seems Mina is not interested in seeing you naked whatsoever." 

 

Leonard moves himself closer to Mina and places his hand on her cheek. She freezes, but quickly turns to Chaeyoung with a pleading look in her eyes. Chaeyoung knows shes remembering getting raped a while back. 

 

"Don't touch her," Chaeyoung snaps. "You're messing with her head." 

 

"H-how?" Leonard pulls back defensively. 

 

"She..." Chaeyoung looks over to Mina. Mina nods. "...she was raped...a couple years ago. She almost died. It was fault and I've sworn to myself that I'd never let  _anyone_ touch her or make her feel uncomfortable in any way  _ever_ again." 

 

"Wait...are you two..." Leonard's voice trails off in embarrassment.

 

"We're engaged, Leonard," Mina finally chimes in. "That's why I don't want to have sex with you. It'll feel like cheating." 

 

"And I wouldn't approve," Chaeyoung huffs. "I'm the only one who is allowed to...you know." 

 

"I...I apologize, Mina and Chaeyoung. I didn't think you two were together," Leonard shakes his head. "I would have never said any of that if I knew." 

 

"It's okay," Chaeyoung says. "You're a nice guy and you definitely have a bright future ahead of you." 

 

Leonard smiles. "You two, Chaeyoung." Leonard turns to Mina. "Will I be allowed to visit to see the child if you choose me as your donor?" 

 

Mina nods. "Of course. I have a feeling you'll have a family of your own soon, Leonard. You're a really great guy." 

 

"Thank you." 

 

Mr. Wan clears his throat and finally joins the conversation. "So what do you two want? Is Leonard your donor or will you like to book an appointment for...seven months from now?"

 

"You're making it seem like I'm their only good option," Leonard laughs. 

 

Chaeyoung looks over at Mina and they both nod. 

 

"We like you," Mina says. "I think you're the guy for my baby. Besides, with your face and my face, they'll be the hottest baby alive." 

 

Chaeyoung's eyes widen as she turns toward Mina. 

 

"I w-wasn't flirting, Chaengie!" Mina yells, her voice cracking. "It was just a...f-funny comment!" 

 

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't murder Leonard. He seems to be stealing your heart from me," Chaeyoung replies sarcastically. 

 

"Well...he is giving us a child," Mina says. 

 

Chaeyoung nods. "Good enough." 

 

Mr. Wan says, "Are you two ready? I can get the sperm and we can go ahead and see if Minari can get pregnant." 

 

"Yeah," Mina replies, her voice shaking slightly. "I'm ready." 

 

"Would you like me to go?" Leonard says, pointing towards the door. 

 

"Uh...yeah sorry, Leonard. I sort of don't need you to see me partially naked," Mina laughs nervously. "Write your number somewhere so I can text you and tell you if I'm pregnant." 

 

Leonard nods and smiles. "Good luck, Minari...and uh...congratulations, Chaeyoung. You've found yourself quite the woman." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles and waves as he exits the room. 

 

Mr. Wan returns to the room with the sperm. 

 

"Ready?" Chaeyoung asks, taking Mina's hand and lacing her fingers through Mina's. 

 

"Ready." 


	26. The News

"You are not allowed to drink any alcohol at all, Mina," Chaeyoung huffs. "I'm not taking any chances because in only two days I'll figure out if I'm a mom or not and I'm not planning on knowing you've been drinking while pregnant." 

 

"Two days already?" Mina says, surprised. "Has it really been a week?" 

 

Chaeyoung nods. "Tomorrow is the wedding," she picks up a suitcase and throws in the trunk of the taxi. "...and you better get your pregnant ass in the back of the taxi or you'll catch a cold and kill the baby." 

 

"J-jeez!" 

 

Chaeyoung puts the rest of their luggage into the trunk and gets into the back with Mina. 

 

"Hey, love," Chaeyoung whispers, kissing Mina ever so gently on the lips. "It's been...thirty seconds without you." 

 

"You're almost too much to handle, Chaengie," Mina says, blushing. 

 

"And that's why you love me," Chaeyoung giggles, kissing Mina again.

 

"It is. How'd you know?" 

 

"You tell me it all the time." 

 

"Jihyo going to be so annoyed that she's seated next to us again." 

 

"She'll probably switch seats around to be next to Nayeon so they can make-out the whole plane ride."

 

"You think they are like that?" Mina asks. 

 

"One hundred percent. I'm pretty sure they've had sex at least two hundred times in the less than a year they've been dating." 

 

"We aren't exactly-" 

 

"Don't even tell me you've been counting! That's a me thing!" 

 

"We aren't far off. I'd say we've done it...fifty times in the two years we've been together." 

 

"That's not too bad, actually," Chaeyoung laughs. "Do you count it when we shower together?" 

 

"Well...no?" 

 

"So that probably brings it up to one hundred, just fifty of them is...less sexual more touchy."

 

"You're such a pervert," Mina mumbles. "Why are we even having this conversation?" 

 

"You started it, not me." 

 

Mina shakes her head and leans her head on Chaeyoung's shoulder. 

 

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we're at the airport." 

 

*****************

 

"Penguin?" 

 

No response. 

 

"Meen?" 

 

No response. 

 

"Mina?" 

 

No response. 

 

"Minari?" 

 

No response. 

 

Chaeyoung pokes Mina. "Love?" 

 

No response. 

 

"Babe?" 

 

Mina shifts in her sleep and grumbles quietly to herself. 

 

"Honey, our child has driven away with the car again?" Chaeyoung mutters, trying hard not to giggle. 

 

"W-what kid?" Mina grumbles, rubbing her eyes. 

 

"Our fourteen year old daughter? Don't you know you...Isabel?" 

 

"Oh ok. I must've fallen asleep for too long in the car."

 

"What gave it away?" 

 

"The fact that I would never name my daughter Isabel." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs and helps and Mina get out of the car and get her bag. 

 

"How's little baby doing in your belly?" Chaeyoung giggles placing her hand gently onto Mina's stomach. 

 

"I don't know if there even is a baby, Chaeng." 

 

Chaeyoung bites her lip. "Hey, Mina?" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Do you think...maybe...before we get on the plane...could we see if you're pregnant yet?" 

 

Mina sighs. "I guess two days can't make  _much_ of a difference." 

 

"It actually can, but I'm so excited and I just want to know." 

 

Mina sighs again. "Fine. We'll get through security and stuff and then leave our stuff with the girls to suspiciously disappear into the bathroom so they think we're having sex." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs, taking Mina's bag from her back and putting in on her's instead. "They'll think we are having sex even if we're standing in front of them arguing." 

 

Mina nods. 

 

**********************

 

"Hey, guys!" Jihyo exclaims from the seats she saved with Nayeon. "This brings back memories of Dahyun and Sana's wedding." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles and hugs her sister and Nayeon. "It really does, but this time, its us!" 

 

Jihyo smiles as the rest of the girls greet Mina and Chaeyoung. 

 

After saying all of their hellos and catching up on random stuff they really didn't care about, Chaeyoung turns to Mina. 

 

"Hey, Mina," Chaeyoung says, immediately knowing Mina knows why she's calling her. "I need to pee. Will you come with me?" 

 

"Sure," Mina says, shrugging. (shes a bad actor) 

 

Chaeyoung grabs Mina by the arms and quickly pulls her into a one person bathroom. 

 

"Okok...just do it. I'll turn around if you want me to," Chaeyoung says, giggling with excitement. 

 

"Ok." 

 

She hears Mina do whatever she needed to do. 

 

"How long do we wait?" Chaeyoung asks, placing the pregnancy test onto a towel and then onto the counter. 

 

"A couple minutes," Mina replies. 

 

"Ok. I'll actually pee then," Chaeyoung says, taking her shaky hand off of Mina's shoulder. "Don't peek at the results." 

 

Chaeyoung does her bussiness and turns back to Mina. 

 

"Should we look?" Chaeyoung asks, her voice shaking. 

 

"It's been a couple minutes." 

 

"Fuck I'm so scared." 

 

"Don't be. Remember, we're still early and this is like...the minimum amount of days pregnancy tests take." 

 

Chaeyoung nods. "I'm ready when you are." 

 

"I'm ready." 

 

"I'm gonna count and then we'll turn around and look at the tester." 

 

Mina nods. 

 

"3...2...1!" 

 

Both of the girls turn around and scramble back to the sink to look at the pregnancy test. 

 

With wide eyes, they both look at each other and scream. 

 

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Chaeyoung screams on the top of her lungs. "HOLY SHIT YOU'RE PREGNANT!" 

 

She quickly drops down to her knees and kisses Mina's stomach dozens of times. 

 

"Hey little baby! It's mommy!" Chaeyoung says, putting her shaking hands on Mina's stomach. "I love youuuuuu!" 

 

"They can't hear you yet, Chaengie." 

 

"I know, love, but I still need to let them know how I much I love them." 

 

Chaeyoung pulls Mina into a tight hug. 

 

"You're a momma, Mina," Chaeyoung says through tears. 

 

"You are too, Chaengie." 

 

"Oh my god. I can't believe it." 

 

"Do we...throw it out?" 

 

Chaeyoung shakes her head. "Wash it and keep it so we can admire it every day until it's late enough to tell everyone and to know the gender." 

 

"Okay." 

 

Mina washes the test and puts in deep inside her bag. 

 

"We're moms!" Chaeyoung exclaims. "I can't believe I'm going to be a mom!" 

 

"Calm down, Chaengie, or the girls will be suspiscious." 

 

"Just tell them we couldn't wait and had sex." 

 

"You're too much to handle." 

 

"I fucking know, love." 

 

Mina and Chaeyoung both leave the bathroom and find their way back their friends. 

 

"What took you so long?" Nayeon snaps. "Sex?" 

 

"N-no..." Chaeyoung voices is still shaking and her makeup is messed up by tears. 

 

Jihyo quickly comes up to Chaeyoung and pulls her into a hug. "Why are you crying." 

 

"N-nothing!" Chaeyoung says, looking nervously at Mina. 

 

"Did you two...?" Jihyo voice trails off. 

 

"Break up?" Mina chimes in. "No!" 

 

"It was quite the opposite," Chaeyoung whispers under her breath. 

 

"We got so nervous, Chaeng," Nayeon says. "I thought you got lost or didn't bring your ticket or something. I was just about to go looking for you." 

 

"S-sorry!" 

 

"The Son family please come up to get on the plane," an announcer says on the loudspeaker. 

 

"Come my children!" Chaeyoung yells. "Let us get on the plane as a family." 

 

All the girls laugh. 

 

Mina gets up, her bag falling on the ground and her belongings spilling everywhere. Everyone except for Jihyo and Chaeyoung leave to get on the plane. 

 

Mina quickly looks through the things, desperately searching for the pregnancy test before Jihyo saw it. She almost has a heart attack when she sees it in Jihyo's hand.

 

"W-what's this?" Jihyo asks, holding up the test. "Is it a-" 

 

"Shhhhhh! The girls might hear!" Chaeyoung whispers. 

 

"Is this a pregnancy tester?" Jihyo whispers.

 

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh....yeah?" Mina responds, her voice unsure and nervous.

 

Jihyo smiles. "You're pregnant?" 

 

"Uh...yes." 

 

Jihyo smiles even wider and pulls Mina into a hug. "Congratulations you guys! I knew it was coming soon. How old is the baby?" 

 

"Well...a week." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "We just found out in the bathroom. That's why I was crying." 

 

"Oh shit!" Jihyo says. "Sorry for making a scene with Nayeon." 

 

"It's fine," Chaeyoung responds. 

 

"Now, we have a plane to catch and a couple to wed!" Jihyo says, winking at Chaeyoung and Mina. 


	27. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning Mina is pregnant with their child(ren?), Chaeyoung is happier than ever. After Jihyo accidentally figuring out their pregnancy, will she be able to keep the secret? (jk yeah she can lol) Can Chaeyoung and Mina contain themselves to keep the baby a secret?

"It's official," Mina wheezes. "I hate planes more than heights." 

 

"Isn't that literally the same thing?" Nayeon snaps from behind. 

 

"Well...it depends on the person," Jeongyeon replies. 

 

"Last time I checked, I'm human, so planes are scarier," Mina wheezes again, holding Chaeyoung's hand tightly. 

 

"You were fine for our wedding, so what's different now?" Dahyun asks, popping her head over her seat to see the girls. 

 

Momo pops her head over as well. "The view is really nice, Meen! You should check it out." 

 

"I'll barf." 

 

"Don't you dare barf on me, Mina," Jihyo grumbles. 

 

"I won't." 

 

"I brought barf bags," Sana giggles. "If you need any, just tell me." 

 

"Thanks, Sana," Mina says. 

 

"So how are you guys feeling about getting married?" Tzuyu asks, her voice slightly muffled by the seat in front of her. 

 

Chaeyoung laughs. "I'm feeling awesome about it." 

 

"Thanks for inviting me, by the way, Chaeyoung. It means a lot that after everything I've done to you, you can put it aside and be mature," Tzuyu continues. "I'm very happy to have you as my friend." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs again. "You're welcome, Tzu." 

 

"Do you guys have a honeymoon?" Nayeon asks. 

 

"You underestimate us," Mina giggles. "Of course we do." 

 

"Where?" Jeongyeon asks. 

 

"America," Chaeyoung replies. "We're going to New York." 

 

There is silence between the girls. 

 

"W-where?" Jeongyeon repeats, her voice cracking. 

 

"Don't tell me that you're going there to visit your old house, Chaeyoung," Jihyo says, her voice quiet. 

 

Chaeyoung shakes her head. "New York has been snowing a lot and I wanted to go skating with Mina, so we chose to go there. I'd be to scared to go to my old house anyways." 

 

Jihyo nods. 

 

The tension decreases. 

 

"Anyone got food?" Momo asks. 

 

Jeongyeon immediately throws a bag of chips to Momo seat. She screams happily and eats them in less than a minute. 

 

***********

 

"I have your bag, Mina, don't worry," Chaeyoung says, taking Mina's bag from her hand and throwing it over her back. "I'm not taking any chances of you getting hurt or you hurting you-know-who." 

 

"Who's you-know-who?" Nayeon asks.

 

"N-no one!" Chaeyoung answers. "I was saying she'll end up wacking someone because her back is hurting her right now." 

 

Nayeon nods. 

 

"Good save," Mina whispers into Chaeyoung's ear. 

 

Chaeyoung moves out of the way for Mina to get by in the aisle of the plane. The nine girls walk out of the plane and immediately find themselves breaking up and finding a place to eat. 

 

Chaeyoung and Momo split up with the other girls to find a McDonalds, while the others attempt to find a semi-healthy place to eat. 

 

"So how's the baby?" Momo asks. 

 

"T-the baby? I don't have a baby...what are you talking about?" Chaeyoung quickly responds. 

 

"Kofuku? The baby dog?" 

 

Chaeyoung takes a gulp of air and calms herself down. "Oh! He's getting really big and still as cute as ever." 

 

Momo laughs. "I'm trying to convince Jeong to get some sort of an animal, but I think I'm getting nowhere." 

 

"What'd you ask for?" 

 

"A dog." 

 

"She loves dogs, but you know Jeong. She'll be too nervous to have to take care of a living creature." 

 

"Yeah. We've recently been talking about our future and I'm not even sure how she really feels about marriage." 

 

"You really think she wouldn't get married?" 

 

"Not that. It's just...she's just a little upset that the younger friends are all getting married and having serious relationships. I can't really give her what she wants." 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"We don't live together and I really don't plan on moving in together." 

 

" _You_ don't want marriage?" 

 

"Nope." 

 

"Wow." 

 

"I'm not really into that stuff, but Jeong is different and I'm okay with having a label with her and sometimes sleeping together, but that's just about all I can handle." 

 

"I think that if you're ready, you should do it. I know Jeongyeon likes you a lot and she enjoys your company and she enjoys calling you her girlfriend." 

 

"I enjoy that too, but I think we both agree on just staying the way we are until it isn't enough, which could be never." 

 

********

 

Chaeyoung and Momo return find their friends at a huge table and sit down with them. 

 

"McDonalds is for losers!" Nayeon yells, laughing. 

 

"Salad is for idiots," Chaeyoung snaps back, sitting next to Mina. 

 

"But I got a salad!" Mina yells, slapping the top of Chaeyoung's head playfully. 

 

" _Cute_ idiots." 

 

"ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH MEEEEEE?" Sana screams. 

 

Chaeyoung laughs. "Yes, Sana, I'm flirting with you and your egg salad." 

 

"DAHYUNIEEEEE!" 

 

Chaeyoung giggles and pushes her chair closer to Mina's. She places her hand on Mina's thigh and gradually pushes it closer to Mina's lower stomach. Eventually, her hand is on Mina's stomach. 

 

She puts her head on Mina's shoulder and whispers, "How do you feel about being a mom?" 

 

"I'm feeling awesome." 

 

Chaeyoung rubs Mina's stomach happily. "Did you ever text Leonard?" 

 

"No. Should I now?" Mina replies, taking her phone from her pocket. 

 

"I can do it if you'd like." 

 

Mina smiles and places her phone in Chaeyoung's hand. 

 

Chaeyoung quickly unlocks Mina's phones and texts Leonard. 

 

_minaripenguins: Hello, Leonard! This is Mina's phone, but we're currently out of the country and quite busy. I'm texting you to say that we just found out today that Mina is pregnant! I hope to see you again soon!_

 

Chaeyoung places Mina's phone on the table and smiles. 

 

"Done," Chaeyoung says. 

 

"Done with what?" Nayeon asks from the other side of the table. 

 

"I was texting someone for Mina," Chaeyoung replies. 

 

"Who?" 

 

"A friend." 

 

"Who?" 

 

"You wouldn't know them." 

 

"Whats their  _name?"_

 

 _"OH!_ Ummmmm....Leonard Pitten." 

 

"He sounds British." 

 

"He is." 

 

"Is he your guys threesome or...?" 

 

"NO! He's just a friend." 

 

"Is he invited to the wedding?" 

 

"No. We only met him a couple days ago." 

 

Nayeon nods and then gives her attention to Jihyo again. 

 

Mina's phone dings. 

 

_pittenpatten: Hello Chaeyoung and Minari! I'm so happy the donation worked! Whoop whooooop! I hope you two enjoy your wedding! Congrats again._

 

_minarpenguins: Thanks, Leonard._

 

Chaeyoung places Mina phone back onto the table. 

 

"Leonard seems happy," Mina says. 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"I guess he thought it would be more than just a donation." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"But hey...at least he's hot. Our kid will be smoking hot with my body and his face." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs. 

 

"Who's hot?" Nayeons asks again. "You guys talk so loud!" 

 

Chaeyoung and Mina freeze up. 

 

Jihyo quickly joins in. "P-probably the new sweater they bought for Kofuku! R-right?" 

 

Nayeon shakes her head and turns to her girlfriend. "You are literally the worst liar in the entire world, you know that right?" 

 

"Uhhhhhh...." Chaeyoung's voice trails off and she nervously looks down into her lap. Mina does the same. 

 

"What is this awkwardness? What are you two hiding?" Nayeon asks. 

 

"I-it's nothing!" Jihyo exclaims. 

 

"Nothing doesn't make three girls nervous for no reason," Nayeon snaps. "We're your guys best friends. You can talk to us about everything."

 

"S-should we?" Mina asks, her voice cracking as she turns to Chaeyoung. "It's so early." 

 

"What's early?" Nayeon continues. 

 

"I...I mean..." Chaeyoung turns to Jihyo. "What do you think, sis?" 

 

Jihyo turns to Nayeon and then back to Chaeyoung. "I...I think they'll like to know, but its your choice." 

 

Chaeyoung nods and turns back to Mina. "I'll do it." 

 

All of their friends turn toward Mina and Chaeyoung, listening intently. 

 

"W-well...we were going to wait to tell you guys for a couple months because the news is...is...is really new....umm...but Mina and I are really bad at lying, so here we are," Chaeyoung laughs uncomfortably. "The...the thing is...that you guys can't tell anyone what we're going to tell you because you guys really aren't even s-supposed to know yet," Chaeyoung clears her throat. "A couple days ago...Mina and I decided that as a only female relationship that we'd need to decide on how we are going to plan out our...our future-" 

 

Mina interupts. "And we both agreed we want to have a kid." 

 

"Y-yeah. The other day, we called a...a...uh...sperm donation place because we weren't sure how that worked. We got an appointment and we met this really great guy and the doctor explained everything for us and we decided that that was the route we wanted to take since Mina wanted to know what its like to get pregnant and have a kid and stuff. Uh...and she got the sperms and the doctor said that the guy we had was like...super fertile and if his sperm was like... _naturally flowing..._ he could get a woman pregnant in a couple days. Mina got his sperm from like an IV and like a tube and stuff and uh...well...Mina you can say it." 

 

Mina smiles. "Today, Chaeyoung got impatient and we decided to check to see if he got me pregnant and...and...well...I...I am." 

 

All of their friends gasp at the same time. 

 

"R-really!?" Dahyun yells, her eyes tearing up. "You're pregnant, Mina?" 

 

Mina nods. "Yeah." 

 

"Hayley will have a cousin!" Sana shouts, laughing and hugging Dahyun. 

 

Nayeon smiles. "That's awesome, you guys!" 

 

Momo laughs. "Is that why you almost had a heart attack when I called Kofuku a baby?" 

 

"Y-yeah," Chaeyoung confeses. 

 

Jeongyeon walks over to Chaeyoung and hugs her tightly. "You've grown up so much, Chaengie!" 

 

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!" Dahyun screams, running over to the two and hugging them. "I can't believe you guys are doing it so early too." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs, "It takes nine months to get the little sucker out and by then I'll be turning twenty-five and Mina will already be twenty-seven, so I mean...it's not too early." 

 

"Gosh. You guys make me feel so old," Nayeon mutters. "I hate being twenty-eight going on twenty-nine. I'm an old woman at this point." 

 

"You look good," Jihyo giggles, kissing Nayeon's cheek lightly. "For an old lady, that is." 

 

Nayeon laugh and slaps Jihyo lightly. 

 

"So...do you guys want to get out of the airport and go to a celebratory dinner? It may be our last one without at least one child," Chaeyoung says. 

 

"Yeah. Luckily Hayley is coming up with Sana's parents since she was sleeping over." 

 

"Doesn't she need to know Japanese to talk to them?" Mina asks. 

 

"Yeah?" Sana says. "We taught her a lot of Japanese and Korean so she can communicate with my parents and go to school." 

 

"Is she starting next year?" Chaeyoung asks. 

 

"Yeah. As long as she understands what they are saying, she can go." 

 

"Is she excited?" 

 

"Very. As much as she loves the apartment, she sort of wants to branch out and makes friends..." Sana's face turns sour. "And  _boy_ friends." 

 

"She's too young for that and we've told her, but she insists that they'll be all over her when she goes to school," Dahyun frowns. 

 

"Wow." 

 

"I'm not ready for a high schooler." 

 

"You still have a couple years, Dahyunie!" Mina giggles. 

 

"I hope our kid isn't like this..." Chaeyoung mutters staring at the table. "And the nerves kick in." 

 

Everyone laughs. 


	28. The Before Party

"Why can't I see Mina?" Chaeyoung asks again. 

 

"She said that she wanted to talk to her mom," Nayeon responds, fixing Chaeyoung's dress. " _Alone."_

 

"Do you think its about you-know-who?" 

 

"The kid?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

Nayeon shrugs. "It could be." 

 

"I hope her mom is excited about being a grandma..." Chaeyoung's gaze moves across the room until it hits the floor. "I also hope she doesn't think the same thing that happened to her is going to happen to Mina."

 

"Auntie Chaeyoungie!" a high voice yells from the other side of room. 

 

Chaeyoung turns around to see Hayley bouncing happily towards Chaeyoung. 

 

"Hey, Hayley," Chaeyoung says, smiling. "Your dress is cute." 

 

Hayley smiles. "We both know its because  _you're_ the one who picked it out." 

 

Nayeon whispers into Chaeyoung ear, "I guess I know who her favorite is now." 

 

Chaeyoung laughs and turns to Hayley. "I do have an awesome style." 

 

"The best..." Hayley turns to Nayeon. "Hi Auntie Nayeon! How's Aunt Jihyo?" 

 

"Same as always. If you want her, I think she's helping Dahyun and Sana get ready, so you should go pay them a visit," Nayeon responds. 

 

"No...I want to talk to my..." Hayley giggles and comes closer to the two girls. "... _favorite_ aunts." 

 

Nayeon and Chaeyoung turn to eachother and smile. 

 

"We'd be happy to make your acquaintance, Hayley," Nayeon says, giggling. "C'mere and help me fix Chaengie's dress before Mina comes in." 

 

"Eomma said that Auntie Chaengie is scared of doing stuff in front of a lot of people," Hayley says.

 

"Which ones Eomma again?" Chaeyoung asks. 

 

"Eomma is Dahyunie and Mama is Sana," Hayley responds, following Nayeon in poofing up Chaeyoung's dress. "It makes it easier since Eomma's name is Korean and Mama's is Japanese." 

 

Chaeyoung nods. "I'll make sure to murder Eomma later, then." 

 

Hayley's eyes widen. "W-what?" she croaks. 

 

"I told Dahyun not to tell anyone that!" 

 

"No! Don't hurt Eomma!" Hayley yells, pulling Chaeyoung into a hug. "I'll do anything!" 

 

Chaeyoung laughs. "Aye, Hayley. You're smarter than that. I was just joking, but I'll take a kiss if the offer is still in." 

 

Hayley giggles and kisses Chaeyoung's cheek. 

 

"Cute," Sana giggles as she walks in. "Hey, Hayley. How are your Sofubo?"

 

"They said they miss you and want you to visit soon. I missed you, Mama!" Hayley runs to Sana and hugs her tightly. 

 

"Did you have fun?" 

 

"Of course I did, Mama. They said they were happy to get to know me and they think I'm a bright little girl." 

 

Sana's eyes widen in surprise. "You can understand all that in Japanese?" 

 

Hayley smiles and hugs Sana tighter. "You taught me all the Japanese I know, so I can't take any credit." 

 

"She's so sweet," Nayeon says, smiling. 

 

Dahyun walks in and stands beside Sana. 

 

Hayley smiles again and practically jumps on top of Dahyun as she screams, "Eomma!" 

 

Chaeyoung turns to Nayeon. "I'm going to have one of those..." Chaeyoung's face falls. "...assuming nothing goes wrong." 

 

Nayeon puts her arm around Chaeyoung and smiles. "You guys will be fine and you'll have a beautiful daughter or son in a little less than nine months." 

 

"And I get to see how Mina looks fat," Chaeyoung giggles. 

 

Nayeon laughs, "You two are too much to handle even when you're apart." 

 

As if on cue, Mina walks in the room with the rest of their friends. 

 

"What did I miss?" Mina asks, all of their friends joining together in a small circle. 

 

"Just Hayley confessing that Chaeyoung and I are her favorite aunts," Nayeon says. 

 

Jihyo huffs. "Of course you two are." 

 

"Isn't she so silly?" Sana asks, giggling as Hayley continuously cuddles her. 

 

"She's the cutest," Tzuyu responds. "She reminds me of Chaeyoung back in high school." 

 

"Don't you dare even speak of that-" 

 

"Remember when she wouldn't stop cuddling me?" Dahyun says, laughing. "I had helped her study for a test and she just wouldn't let it go." 

 

Mina laughs. "I wish I was friends with you guys in high school. It seems like I would have had a lot more fun with you guys then at random parties with everyone getting drunk." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles, wrapping her arms around Mina. "This dork was a popular kid back in high school." 

 

"Whoa! Chaeyoung is marrying a popular kid?" Jeongyeon says, giggling. "Who thought any of us were capable of it." 

 

"Nerds kiss better," Chaeyoung adds. "We care more and we want to make the person feel special and loved." 

 

"I definitely feel special and  _very_ loved," Mina giggles, kissing Chaeyoung's cheek. 

 

"Mama I gotta pee," Hayley yells. "I gotta go bad." 

 

Dahyun and Sana exchange glances and then both sigh. 

 

"We'll be right back," Dahyun says. "Emergency pee situation." 

 

All of their friends laugh and turn back to talk to eachother. 

 

"Are you guys looking forward to having that happen to you for the next decade?" Momo asks, laughing. 

 

"No-" Chaeyoung begins.

 

"Yes-" Mina says at the same time.

 

Everyone laughs. 

 

"Let's try that again," Tzuyu says. "One at a time-" 

 

 

"NO!" Chaeyoung says. "Good thing I have nine more months to prepare." 

 

"I am," Mina snaps. "I think Chaeng is ready, but doesn't know it." 

 

"I'm not ready...yet..." 

 

"I LOST A TOOTH!" Hayley screams from behind. 

 

"It's a long story and trust us, you don't want to know how she lost a tooth when she didn't have any loose in the first place," Dahyun mutters, out of breath. 

 

"Let's just say that you shouldn't ever hold up your child to wash their hands without balancing them," Sana grumbles. 

 

"I slammed my head on the sink thingy and my tooth fell out!" Hayley yells. "Mama and Eomma said the tooth fairy is definitely going to give me a lot of money for it because it was so painful!" 

 

 Hayley giggles again before wandering off to find new people to talk to.

 

"She's...very dependent..." Chaeyoung says, holding in her laughter. "She doesn't even act her age." 

 

"You'd think she's six," Dahyun says. "...and she's twelve." 

 

"She seems like not a handful, but at the same time a huge handful," Mina whispers. 

 

Sana nods and sighs. "I thought that adopting an older kid would be easier, but boy was I wrong." 

 

All the girls laugh.

 

"Uh...Mrs. Son...uh...the uh...pride pope is ready for you," a small voice says from behind the girls. 

 

They all turn around to see a young man, perhaps a senior in high school or a freshman in college, standing next to the "Pride Pope." Dahyun and Sana had requested him at their wedding, being he's one of the only accepting people who can legally bind people together, so Mina and Chaeyoung decided to follow suit.

 

"Ah! The Kims! Hasn't it been almost a year since I saw you last and wedded you two together?" he asks, smiling. He turns to Chaeyoung. "Are you Chaeyoung?" 

 

Chaeyoung nods. "Yes. It's nice to meet you, sir." 

 

"Who's your lucky partner?" 

 

Chaeyoung put an arm around Mina and replies. "This wonderful human." 

 

Mina smiles and holds her hand out for the pope to shake. "I'm Minari." 

 

"Nice to meet you, Minari. Will you be taking Chaeyoung's last name or keeping your own?" 

 

"I'm going to be taking Chaeyoung's as long as she doesn't want to take mine." 

 

Chaeyoung nods in agreement. "You can take mine. I like my last name." 

 

"Amazing," the pope smiles again. "I'm ready to bring you two together when you are." 

 

He shakes Mina and Chaeyoung hand again and exits the room. 

 

*****

 

Chaeyoung feels her hand shaking. 

 

She has no parents to take her down the aisle and it feels wrong. 

 

She's almost upset about it. 

 

Then, Jihyo comes up behind her. 

 

"Hey, sis," she says, whispering. "How are you feeling." 

 

Chaeyoung shrugs. "I think I'm the only person I know who hasn't been walked down the aisle by her parents." 

 

"I know you're upset that mom and dad couldn't make it, Chaengie. Grandma needed some help with moving. You know they hate every second of missing your special day," Jihyo replies. 

 

"I know they are, but I wish they were here still. I ended up with being walked by the biggest dork in the world." 

 

"I'm not as much as a dork as you, Chaengie," Jihyo says, laughing. 

 

"I'm nervous either way." 

 

"Wait..."

 

"What?" 

 

"Won't you have to dance with me since mom and dad couldn't make it?" 

 

"Uh...yeah?" 

 

"Gross." 

 

"Dork." 

 

Nayeon turns around from in front of them. "Chaengie?" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"You doing okay?" 

 

Chaeyoung gulps. "I mean besides being in front of everyone, yeah." 

 

"Okay," Nayeon says. "We'll I'm walking next to...later, losers." 

 

Nayeon quickly intertwines her arms with Momo, who Chaeyoung had chosen as her partner.

 

She gulps again as she waits a for Nayeon and Momo to reach halfway...and then her and Jihyo begin to walk. 

 

She's surprised by the amount of cameras and crying faces of Jihyo's family and the little family Chaeyoung had remaining. She finds herself smiling and laughing and she snuggles up closer to Jihyo, embarrassed. 

 

Both of the girls find their way on the alter and Chaeyoung waits impatiently to see Mina. 

 

She knew that Mina looked beautiful up close, but boy did she look amazing from the distance as well. 

 

Mina walks out with her Mom, glowing. The lovers connect eyes and for a couple seconds, Chaeyoung almost looses herself. 

 

She  _wants_ to run down the aisle and hug Mina as tight as she can and tell her how beautiful she is and how lucky she is to have her. 

 

Eventually, Mina finds her place beside Chaeyoung. Neither of them can contain their happiness and smile widely as they look at each other. 

 

The pope comes up beside them and says a few words, quoting from his little notebook and saying a few jokes along the way. 

 

Chaeyoung almost jumps as he gets to the vows. 

 

"Son Chaeyoung, do you take Myoui Mina as your lawfully wedded wife?" he asks. 

 

Chaeyoung smiles and connects eyes with Mina once again. "I do." 

 

He turns to Mina. "Myoui Mina, do you take Son Chaeyoung as your lawfully wedded wife?" 

 

Mina's eyes begin to water and her lips quiver as she smiles at Chaeyoung and responds, "I do." 

 

"You may now kiss the bride." 

 

Both of their lips find each other naturally. 

 

"I love you, Tiger," Mina croaks, tears pouring down her face and messing up her makeup. "I can't wait to raise a family with you and to spend my life with you." 

 

Chaeyoung kisses her again before responding. "I love you more, love. I love you so so so so so much..." 

 

Chaeyoung can't even finish before breaking down in tears. 


	29. The Gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung and Mina learn the gender of their baby.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

 

"Babe, I wanna go out to eat after this," Chaeyoung mutters. "I'm starving to death." 

 

"Should we invite Leonard?" Mina asks, rubbing her already fat belly. 

 

"No! I want to go on a date with you!" Chaeyoung grumbles. "This baby will be the death of us and we'll never be able to go on dates anymore."

 

"We have Dahyun, Sana, and Tzuyu that could watch our baby, Chaengie." 

 

"Yeah, but like...Tzuyu has watched Hayley like eight hundred times, so why bother her with our kid?" 

 

Mina nods. "Point taken." 

 

"She'll probably try to steal our baby." 

 

"Most likely." 

 

"Its so annoying to say 'our baby' or 'they' everytime we talk about our child," Chaeyoung says. 

 

"Well, we're learning the gender today, so..." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "I totally forgot! NOW I'M PUMPED!" 

 

Mina laughs. "You're cute when you're excited." 

 

"I know you are, but what am I?" 

 

Mina shakes her head and laughs. 

 

______________________________________________

 

Chaeyoung is basically jumping for joy in her seat as the doctor comes in. 

 

"Hello, Mrs. Son and..." Confused, she looks at Chaeyoung. "...and Mrs. Son again." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "Hello, doc." 

 

The doctor puts gloves on her hand and puts a bit of gel in it. 

 

"I'll be doing a scan for you to see the baby for the first time and for you to learn the gender," the doctor says. "Its a bit cold, so be ready." 

 

Chaeyoung gets up from her seat and holds Mina's hand and the doctor puts the gel on Mina's stomach. 

 

She does a couple other things before placing a small scanner onto Mina's stomach. 

 

Chaeyoung feels the tears well up in her eyes as she looks at the screen. It was their child. They're black and white, but its their child. 

 

_____________________________

 

"The results are in," the doctor says as she enters the room. She places a strip of paper for Chaeyoung to hold. "And those are your pictures of the child." 

 

"Thank you," Chaeyoung and Mina say in unison. 

 

"Do you want to know the gender?" the doctor asks. 

 

Mina and Chaeyoung exchange glances. 

 

"No," Mina finally says. "Nayeon and Jihyo are taking us out for dinner tonight, so I bet its a baby shower." 

 

The doctor laughs, takes the strip from Chaeyoung and says, "I'll need to remove the gender from it then." 

 

_________________________________

 

"CHAENGIEEEEEEE!" Jihyo screams from the other side of the parking lot. She runs up to her sister, hugging her tightly. "Its been forever since I saw you!" 

 

"Its only been a couple months, Jihyo," Chaeyoung responds, embarrassed. 

 

"Did you guys learn the gender?" Nayeon asks. 

 

"Nope," Mina responds.

 

"Why?" Jihyo asks. 

 

"We figured we knew you guys good enough for you to throw some sort of a party for us. Honestly, who knows with you guys," Mina answers. 

 

"What do you mean? We're just taking you guys out for dinner since we haven't seen you in forever," says Nayeon. 

 

Jihyo and Nayeon quickly look at each other and then turn back towards the girls.

 

"Our table is ready," Jihyo finally says. 

 

They walk in and follow the waiter in the back of the restaurant. As they all walk in, all of their friends and Hayley jump out and scream, "Surprise!" 

 

Mina is the most startled and screams. 

 

Chaeyoung quickly wraps Mina in a tight hug, laughing. 

 

"Jesus you guys...I almost just gave birth already," Mina mutters. 

 

Everyone laughs and begins to greet the girls. 

 

"So you predicted we'd have a party for your lil' baby," Jihyo laughs. "But did you know that we asked them to make a cake with the gender so we'd all learn it?" 

 

"Will we need to eat first?" Chaeyoung asks, clearly a lot more excited. "Because personally I think the meal is better with the cake first." 

 

"Nope," Jeongyeon quickly cuts in. "We're eating the food first." 

 

Chaeyoung grumbles to herself and slumps down in her seat. 

 

_________________________________

 

"Okay, so I'm done and it looks like everyone else is done...so lets eat cake now, yes?" Chaeyoung yells, shoving the last forkful of food into her mouth. 

 

"Now we know how to make Chaeyoung eat all of her food well," Tzuyu giggles, making all the girls laugh in unison. 

 

"Sure," Jihyo responds. "I bet everyone is excited." 

 

Nayeon calls over a waiter and tells him to bring the cake. 

 

A couple minutes later, he returns with a huge cake labeled "congrats!" 

 

He places the knife in Mina's hand. 

 

"Cut it with me?" Mina asks Chaeyoung. 

 

Chaeyoung nods and grips the knife with Mina. 

 

She quickly looks up, smiling for all of her friends cameras and the eight thousand pictures they each are taking. 

 

They put the knife through the cake, quicking turning it and cutting the second side of the slice. They move it slightly to the side, seeing the color of the cake. 

 

Pink. 

 

"IT'S A GIRL!" Chaeyoung screams, pumping her fists in the air. "I'M THE MOMMA OF A BABY GIRL!" 

 

Mina giggles, getting up and hugging Chaeyoung tightly. 

 

"SANA YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS, NAYEON YOU OWE ME TEN, AND TZUYU YOU OWE ME FIFTEEN!" Chaeyoung yells, pointing at her friends as she says their name. 

 

"You can just use it to buy our daughter clothes," Mina quickly interjects. 

 

"A daughter," Chaeyoung whispers. "I mean, a daughter. I'm going to have a daughter." 


	30. Finally Its Forever With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (LAST CHAPTER)

**6 MONTHS LATER**

 

"Its like a freaking party in my uterus," Mina grumbles, grasping at her extremely large stomach. "But not a very good party." 

 

Frantic, Chaeyoung turns the car wheel. "Is it like...an orgasm?" 

 

"A horrible orgasm." 

 

"Oh god, Munchie, stop hurting your mom." 

 

"You know we aren't actually going to name our daughter Munchie right?" 

 

"Yeah, I know. Its just a cute nickname so when shes in middle I can embarrass her when her friends are around." 

 

Mina laughs. "Already planning on destroying her social life?" 

 

"Nope. Just take all of her brain cells with dad jokes." 

 

"That's basically the same thing." 

 

Chaeyoung shrugs. "Maybe..." there's a pause. "Do you have any idea what we are going to name her?" 

 

"I have a name." 

 

"What is it?" 

 

"Munaki. That way your nickname will make sense." 

 

"It sounds like a disease, though." 

 

Mina sighs. "Are we really going to wait last second?" 

 

"I bet when we see her we'll figure it out." 

 

"She better not be mean to me during birth or I'll slap her when she's old enough for it to be okay." 

 

"She'll be fuck...I mean freaking adorable with you and Leonard's faces, so if you slap her, I'll slap you back and I'm sure her eight hundred boyfriends will too." 

 

********************

 

"Is she in birth yet?" Jihyo asks, grabbing Chaeyoung's shoulders tightly and pulling her close. 

 

"N-not yet, no," Chaeyoung responds. "Don't worry, Jihyo. I called everyone as soon as her water broke and shes only five or six centimeters dilated so we still have a while."

 

"How long have you been here?" 

 

"About thirty minutes." 

 

"So we have about thirty minutes. Where is everyone?" 

 

"They're all speeding down the streets, last time I checked. Didn't you see Sana's text? She said 'Probably going to be late. Dahyun is goin really fast and we probs gonna die love youuuu <3 may be my last text because dahyunnie is gonna kill hayley and me <3.' I hope Dahyun calms down." 

 

"Well, your kid is the closest she has to being an Aunt. Same thing for everyone else. Besides, your our baby friend and you're having a kid before all of us." 

 

"You're just jealous because I'm the only one that's legally dedicated to a wonderful woman." 

 

Jihyo huffs. "Nayeon is head over heals for me, thank you very much." 

 

"You two have been together for...what...two years?" 

 

"Yeah. We got together in January after you proposed, so...going on two years in a couple months, yeah." 

 

"I forgot to check the date," Chaeyoung realizes, quickly pulling out her phone. "September 17th. That's her birthday as long as she doesn't take to long to give birth." 

 

"Its literally twelve in the afternoon," Jihyo says laughing. "Shes not going to take twelve hours to give birth." 

 

"AUNTIE TZUYU IS HERE!" Tzuyu screams from the doorway. 

 

"AND FRIENDS!" the rest of her friends yell from behind. 

 

"And also the doctor!" the doctor snickers from behind. "Your wife is at eight centimeters and going on nine, so I suggest you get in here so she has support. She seems to be in a lot more pain than when you left, Mrs. Son." 

 

Chaeyoung nods, greets her friends quickly, and then enters the room. 

 

"Ten centimeters, now," another doctor says. 

 

"We're at ten centimeters," Chaeyoung says with a gulp. "Mina are you ready?" 

 

Mina cracks a smile. "I'm ready to meet our kid." 

 

And the chaos begins. 

 

*************

 

Lots of blood. Lots of doctor standing around Mina. Though, somehow Mina seemed somehow happy even through all of the pain. Its the beauty of life, Chaeyoung assumes. 

 

When Chaeyoung sees the head of her daughter begin to come out, she feels tears flowing down her face she didn't even know were there in the first place. 

 

Then, the stomach. 

 

Shes still connected to the face. 

 

Her daughters beautiful beautiful face. Her beautiful golden brown eyes, just like her mother. She has light brown hair, a total equalization of Leonard and Mina's hair. 

 

The tears continue as Chaeyoung sees her daughter tiny little hands and feet and her delicate and mini body. 

 

Mina is crying as well as she catches glimpses of their child. 

 

 _Their_ child. 

 

 _Their_ responsibility. 

 

 _Their_ beautiful beautiful daughter that one hundred percent looks like their child. 

 

People could believe if they claimed that the father was Chaeyoung, that is how perfect she is. 

 

Finally, it ends. The child is out and being carried away after her mothers saw her briefly.

 

 

Both of them are hugging each other tightly, the hug slightly off since Mina is still on her hospital bed. 

 

"How about Son Mitsuba, Mina? She looked like a Mistuba. Her middle name could be Jil, like my mom."

 

Mina nods, wiping her tears on Chaeyoung's shoulder. "And we can call her Mitsu. She looked like a Mitsu, too." 

 

"I told you we'd figure it out last minute," Chaeyoung giggles. "When am I wrong?" 

 

Mina places a gentle kiss on Chaeyoung's lips. "Never." 

 

Chaeyoung kisses Mina again. "I love you." 

 

"I love you too, Chaengie." 

 

The doctor returns, a small cart with their baby in it.   
  


"Have you two decided on the name, girls?" he asks. 

 

They both nod. "Mitsuba Jil." 

 

"Can I hold her?" Mina asks. 

 

The doctor smiles. "Of course you can. Chaeyoung, would you like to bring her to your wife?" 

 

Chaeyoung eyes widen nervously. "M-me? Bring her?" 

 

"Its easy, Mrs. Son. I'll show you, come here." 

 

Chaeyoung quickly comes over to the small cart. 

 

"Hey, Munchie," Chaeyoung whispers with a smile. "I love you." 

 

The doctor quickly shows Chaeyoung how to pick her up and hold her properly, although she had already binge-watched hundreds of child care tutorials. 

 

She gulps and looks over at Mina, her hands shaking. 

 

Mina smiles. "You'll be fine, Chaeyoung." 

 

Chaeyoung nods, scooping up her daughter and cradling her in her arms. She smiles and before she knows it, the tears are flowing down her face before she can even walk to Mina to place her into her arms. 

 

'Thank you' Mina mouths, taking Mitsuba from Chaeyoung arms. 

 

Chaeyoung sits next to Mina, keeping a careful distance from her daughters fragile head. 

 

"Hey, Mitsuba," Mina says in a soft voice. "I'm your Mommy."

 

"I'm also your mother," Chaeyoung giggles. "But that's a story for the future." 

 

Mina laughs. "Hey, Mitsu, can I see your eyes? I didn't get to see them before. You have some beautiful hair, too." 

 

"And a beautiful face, just like your mommy," Chaeyoung adds. "Mommy meaning the mommy holding you." 

 

"How about you'll be Mama and I'll be Mommy," Mina says, turning to Chaeyoung, who nods. 

 

"I'm your Mama, Munchie," Chaeyoung whispers, kissing Mitsuba lightly on her forehead. "I love you!" 

 

"Do you want to hold her, Chaengie?" Mina asks. 

 

Chaeyoung nods. 

 

Mina scoots over a bit to make more room for Chaeyoung to sit. 

 

Carefully, she places Mitsuba into Chaeyoung's arm. 

 

Chaeyoung smiles, starting to cry again. 

 

Mina starts to cry again as well. 

 

"H-hey, Mitsu," Chaeyoung begins. "I know you don't understand me yet, but I want you to know that since I'm your Mama, I'll be standing by you forever and no matter how sick you get of my dad jokes or how ashamed you can be for having two moms. I love you so much and you make me and your Mommy's family and our dreams complete, so I just need you to know that we'll always love you no matter how much we fight or how many times you don't love us back. When you grow up, I want you to have an amazing life and maybe even a younger sibling or something. I'll give you anything you want and I'll spoil you to death, even if Mommy says no, so don't tell her when I spoil you or she might divorce me and marry Leonard instead." 

 

Mina laughs. "Maybe I'll marry Tzuyu instead." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles, a sudden realization hitting her. "Hey, Mina, can you take Mitsu? I'm going to tell the girls that she's in the world, if you don't mind." 

 

Mina nods, carefully scooping Mitsuba from Chaeyoung's arms and kissing her gently. 

 

"I'll be right back," Chaeyoung says, kissing Mina. "I love you." 

 

"I love you." 

 

Chaeyoung walks out of the room, finding her way to the waiting room where her friends are waiting nervously.

 

"Hey, guys," Chaeyoung says. 

 

Startled, they all get up from their seats and stare at Chaeyoung nervously. 

 

"She's beautiful," Chaeyoung begins. "Her name is Mitsuba Jil Son." 

 

All of her friends quickly step forward as Chaeyoung breaks down in their arms once again. 

 

"Can we see her?" Nayeon asks, taking Chaeyoung into another hug. 

 

Chaeyoung nods. "Mina has her right now, but I'd like to talk to Tzuyu first." 

 

Confused, Tzuyu says, "Me?" 

 

Chaeyoung nods. 

 

Tzuyu follows Chaeyoung to a deserted corner. 

 

"Tzu, I want to thank you for being so supportive of me even after what we went through," Chaeyoung says. "If you hadn't of broken me, I would have never been fixed and my life wouldn't of ever lead me to Mina and it wouldn't have ever let me have Mitsuba. So...I guess...thank you." 

 

Chaeyoung pulls the taller girl into a tight hug.

 

"Thank you for giving me a second chance to be your friend," Tzuyu says. "Thank you for letting me be in your life again and to be able to be Aunt Tzuyu to a beautiful little girl." 

 

Chaeyoung squeezes Tzuyu harder. "I wouldn't want it any other way." 

 

The two girls return to Mina's hospital room to see all of their friends gushing at Mitsuba and fighting over the sink to wash their hands first to be able to hold the baby. 

 

"So you're saying that it hurt...but it also...didn't?" Nayeon asks, curious. "So...like is it weird to give birth?" 

 

"Very. The contractions felt like a party in my uterus, but like not a good party. One where there is drugs and cops and guns and stuff." 

 

"We know what she'll grow up to be, then," Jihyo giggles. 

 

Chaeyoung slaps Jihyo. "There's a child in the room!" 

 

"Two, actually," Hayley says from Sana. 

 

"Hey, Hayls," Chaeyoung smiles, picking Hayley up, even though she weighs a little bit more than she can handle. "Isn't your cousin cute?" 

 

"Adorable," she responds. "Can I hold her?" 

 

"Nope," Jihyo says. "Semi-biological aunt first. Then, semi-biological aunt's girlfriend. Then, the anti-depressed crew in order of most important to least important. Then, Sana because why not. Then, Momo." 

 

"Why am I last?" Momo huffs. 

 

"We've been with Chaeyoung for so much longer, so its only fair," Nayeon responds, wrapping her arm around Chaeyoung.

 

"Or...we could just do it by number order? Like head or tails or something?" Chaeyoung snaps. 

 

"There is ten girls in this room and each of us want to hold the child," Jeongyeon says. "Can't we just make a list?" 

 

Chaeyoung huffs in defeat, finding her seat next to Mina. "She seems like she'll be a dancer." 

 

"What makes you think that?" Mina asks, placing Mitsuba in Jihyo's arms. 

 

"I just get a vibe that she'll be as awesome as her mom," Chaeyoung says. "Which may be impossible because you're just so amazing." 

 

Mina smiles. "I can't wait to spend my life with you and her, Chaengie." 

 

"I can't wait either, love." 

 

 

**-the end-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a great time writing this story! Thank you for everyone that assisted me, everyone that commented, that read, and that gave me kudos! I can't believe I'm finished with this story wow. I'm writing other ones, though, so I shouldn't die quite as easy I think I will. 
> 
> This story has been amazing and I'm very proud of it and all the mistakes within in. 
> 
> Please go follow my twitter @blinkforonce


End file.
